Au Nom d'une Femme
by Gynnie
Summary: Sam est rappelée au SGC après la zone 51. La vie reprend son cours, sans Jack...
1. Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment

Auteur : Gynnie

Langue : Français - Anglais

Béta : Marjorie

Genre : Romance, tristesse, psychologie, **angst** !

Saison : Début de la 9

Spoiler : Le piège Retour vers le futur Le feu et l'eau et peut-être d'autres...

Pairing : Jack/Sam

Rating : T.

Résumé : Sam est rappelée au SGC après la zone 51. La vie reprend son cours, sans Jack...

Déclamer : Stargate et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, les personnages dans cette histoires ne sont pas à moi et je ne suis en aucun cas payée pour écrire. Certains personnages sont de mon invention. Cette histoire m'appartient, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite de bas en haut. Pas d'édition possible.

Droits d'auteurs : Album Hélène Segara : _Au Nom d'une Femme_

Note personnelle : Ce petit bout d'histoire est d'une idée ou plutôt d'une idée éclair qui m'est apparue lors de l'écoute de l'album d'Hélène Segara. Ces chansons se rapprochent tellement des sentiments qu'il y a entre Jack et Sam. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose. J'ai essayé de la monter comme possible en l'accordant au texte d'Hélène. Mais je vous garantie que ce n'est pas facile.

A chaque chapitre plus ou moins, vous trouverez la chanson qui va avec le chapitre. Je ne peux cependant pas mettre le lien, vous aurez donc à chercher sur you tube et je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter la chanson car elle va forcément avec le chapitre et exprime beaucoup de choses. Vous comprendrez beaucoup mieux !

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Marjorie, ma super Béta, qui m'a permis de continuer cette histoire en me donner d'excellentes idées ! Sans toi tout ceci aurait été bien plus long à écrire... Comment dire... Une histoire qui date de 2010... Et nous sommes en 2016.

Vidéo : "Au Nom d'une Femme - Sam et Jack SG1" sur you tube, vous trouverez également le lien dans la présentation de mon profil. Le site ne permettant pas les liens.

Album : « Au nom d'une femme » d'Hélène Segara.

1\. Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment

2\. Mses Jones

3\. Il attend la pluie

4\. Elle, tu l'aimes

5\. Parlez moi de nous

6\. Sempre, Sempre

7\. Tu vas me quitter

8\. Au nom d'une femme

9\. Tu peux tout emporter

10\. Je te perdrais

11\. Dîtes moi qui je suis

12\. Rebelle

 **IL Y A TROP DE GENS QUI T'AIMENT**

 _\- Bonjour Cameron ! Lança Sam._

 _\- Bonjour, Sam. Content de vous revoir. Répondit Cameron en boutonnant ses poches._

 _\- Désolée de ne pas vous avoir rappelé plus tôt, mais, je dois installer la nouvelle hyper propulsion et les systèmes de communication ont été bloqués par le téléchargement d'un programme de navigation Asgard... Excusez moi je m'égare. Vous m'avez l'air en forme ?! Expliqua Sam._

 _\- Je vous remercie... Dîtes donc Sam, vous ne voulez pas réintégrer SG-1 ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton fataliste._

 _\- J'ai appris que vous en repreniez les rennes, c'est génial ! Sourit Sam._

 _\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Revenez ! Vous ferez de la recherche pendant votre temps libre, comme avant ! En plus, le Dr Lee n'arrête pas de dire que vous lui avez piqué son boulot... Se lamenta Cameron._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Sam surprise._

 _\- Nan, j'ai tenté le coup..._

 _\- J'avais de très bonnes raisons de m'arrêter._

 _\- Et j'avais de bonnes raisons de vouloir ce poste, par exemple : travailler avec vous, mais par pitié, ne me dîtes pas que... Ça vous touche ? Demanda Cam._

 _\- On travaillera ensemble souvent !_

 _\- Vous n'allez plus partir en mission ! Comment on fera pour sauver le monde ?_

 _\- Pour sauver le monde, je me ferais un plaisir de venir vous aider._

 _\- La prochaine fois qu'il faudra sauver le monde, ce sera sûrement parce que j'aurai fait une erreur et que vous n'étiez pas là pour la rectifier. Dit-il le regard perdu. Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit..._

 _\- D'accord. Désolée je dois y aller. Répondit Sam en regardant derrière elle._

 _\- Ouai. Je vous inviterais au mess quand vous serez redescendue sur Terre._

 _\- D'accord ! Au revoir. Dit elle en souriant._

Elle avait continué sa vie sur le Dédale, puis dans la zone 51. Et finalement, le général l'avait faite appeler quelques mois plus tard. C'était O'Neill qui le lui avait dit. Il était venu la trouver dans le Nevada, à la zone 51. C'était pas peu dire qu'elle avait été surprise.

\- Mon général ?

\- Carter...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je me promène, comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- Je doute que vous soyez venu ici juste pour vous promener. Affirma Sam en se remettant au boulot.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Voilà 6 mois que je ne vous ai pas vu travailler et je viens frapper à votre porte. C'est un bonjour, et je retourne à mon travail.

\- Le travail c'est la santé mon général. Répondit Sam sur la défensive.

\- Cela dépend pour qui...

Sam rigola et se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène mon Général ?

\- Pourrions nous en parler dans un lieu plus... Discret ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez. Répondit-elle surprise.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui demander. Mais ça paraissait sérieux. Elle l'avait emmené au mess, à 15h, ils avaient environ une heure avant les courants d'air pour le quatre heure. Et ensuite, ils seraient tranquilles jusqu'au soir.

\- Je vous en prie, installez vous. Dit Sam.

Le général s'installa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous demander cela, sauf que je suis responsable des équipes de défenses terriennes. Je me dois donc de protéger comme bon me semble et d'envoyer mes hommes où on a le plus besoins d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Sam, le SGC à besoins de vous. Je suis désolé.

\- Jack... Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Lança Sam les larmes aux yeux.

\- Moins fort Sam. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si tu l'as le choix ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui soit douée en matière scientifique !

\- C'est un cas plus grave. Tu te doutes que je n'ai pas fait ceci sans réfléchir.

\- J'en doute Jack... Répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Nérus, un goa'uld, est arrivé sur Terre il y a peu. Un ori à envahi une planète Jaffa. Il a formé un champs de force autour de lui et de la porte des étoiles. Elle est ouverte depuis deux jours. Commença-t-il pour éviter les larmes et les justifications.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Et pourtant... Tous nos scientifiques se sont penchés sur le cas. Sauf toi.

\- Jack, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça... Supplia Sam, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Notre histoire débute à peine.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'histoire. Il faut être réaliste un ciné, un resto, et une soirée pizza...

\- Donc pour toi, ça va trop lentement ! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Il me faut de l'action Sam, j'ai besoin d'une femme, pas d'une scientifique. Tu réfléchis trop.

Sam se leva d'un bond. Elle venait de se prendre une gifle. Oui c'était le mot. Alors, toutes ces années à attendre, à travailler. Et puis, elle était partie du SGC pour lui. Et lui aussi, pour leur histoire, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils allaient continuer mais sous une chaîne de direction différente. Et maintenant, au bout d'un mois de rapprochement en tant que « Petits amis », il lui disait que c'était fini. Que tout allait trop lentement. Encore pire, qu'il lui fallait une femme et non pas une scientifique. Alors quoi, elle était un homme ?

\- Votre vol décolle demain à 14h, vos affaires sont en cours d'emballage, les camions partiront demain soir pour le Colorado. Votre maison vous appartient de nouveau. Une voiture de l'armée de l'air vous attendra à l'aéroport. Vous vivrez à la base pendant quelques jours, le temps que vos affaires arrivent. De toute façon, je doute que vous sortiez de la base avant plusieurs semaines. N'essayez pas de me contacter. Je ne répondrais pas. Je récupérerais votre voiture à l'aéroport et j'irais la vendre moi même. L'argent pour payer vos factures de fin de mois vous a déjà été prélevé. Au revoir Colonel.

Sam était sidérée, il lui avait lâché ça sans aucune compassion, sans aucun tact, il avait déjà tout prévu. Il s'était mit debout et commençait à partir.

\- Jack, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça... Murmura-t-elle.

Il s'arrêtât sur son chemin, ne se retourna pas et partit.

Le lendemain, elle était en costume devant la porte du général, alors qu'il parlait à Jack au téléphone. Elle se décida à avancer.

\- À vos ordres mon général. Dit-elle pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

Il finit sa conversation avec Jack et raccrocha. C'est là que tout recommença.

Le SGC, Daniel, Teal'c, la porte des étoiles, le mess, son labo, c'était la routine. Non, une chose avait changé, elle ne cassait plus du goa'uld, maintenant, c'était les oris. Dix fois pire ! C'était pas de la torture physique, ça non, mais morale. Pire ! Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le problème avait été réglé. Elle était sûre que Syler aurait pu y arriver. Il fallait arrêter de croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait réparer ce genre de choses.

Alors qu'elle se rendait chez elle, avec la voiture qu'elle s'était achetée vite fait en arrivant, avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait elle mit la radio. « Super ! Une chanson d'amour ». La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de penser à Jack, bien entendu.

Les yeux dans le brouillard, elle mit une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle secoua. Et voilà qu'elle les laissaient pousser. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules maintenant. Elle avait voulu changer. Comme une femme qui subit un malheur amoureux. Alors, elle s'était colorée les cheveux de mèches cuivrées. Son genre de vêtements aussi avait changé. Jack n'aurait pas aimé ça, mais après tout, tant pis, elle n'était plus avec. C'était bizarre qu'une femme en dépit amoureux ai toujours le besoin de changer, de physique, de vie, de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier l'autre... C'est comme ça qu'à l'aéroport, elle s'était achetée un tee shirt fin à manche longue, bleu marine et rouge violine, avec le bout des manches évasées. En repensant à tous ses changements, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle écouta donc la chanson jusqu'à chez elle.

 _ **Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment**_

 _Je te regarde parler avec les gens_

 _Tu me sembles si léger, même transparent_

 _J' regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant_

 _Je n' cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attend_

 _J' te regarde t'amuser, et je fais semblant_

 _Mais je n' peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant_

 _Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content_

 _Tu vois des fois j' déteste ce que j' ressens._

 _Il y a trop d' gens qui t'aiment_

 _Mais tu ne me vois pas_

 _Je n' sortirais pas indemne_

 _De cet amour avec toi_

 _Il y a trop d' gens qui t'aiment_

 _Qui tournent autour de toi_

 _Tous les mots d'amour_

 _Que je sème, tu ne les entends pas._

 _J' me sens si loin de toi à des moments_

 _Je n' voudrais pas qu' tu croies que je t'attends._

 _J' me force à espérer mais je me mens_

 _Alors je te regardes t'éloigner, tout doucement._

 _Il y a trop d' gens qui t'aiment_

 _Mais tu ne me vois pas_

 _Je n' sortirais pas indemne_

 _De cet amour avec toi_

 _Il y a trop d' gens qui t'aiment_

 _Qui tournent autour de toi_

 _Et moi évidemment, je t'aime à mes dépends._

 _Il y a trop d' gens qui t'aiment_

 _Mais tu ne me vois pas_

 _Je n' sortirais pas indemne_

 _De cet amour avec toi_

 _Il y a trop d' gens qui t'aiment_

 _Et tu ne me vois même pas_

 _C'est à cause de toi qu' je mène_

 _Chaque jour, ce drôle de combat._

 _Il y a trop d' gens qui t'aiment_

 _Et tu ne me vois même pas_

 _C'est à cause de toi qu' je mène_

 _Chaque jour, ce drôle de combat._

Sam descendit de sa voiture les larmes aux yeux. Elle rentra chez elle, posa ses clefs sur la serrure, son sac à main sur la table et enleva ses chaussures. Elle alla directement prendre une bonne douche. Elle mangea une soupe, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle était dans le Colorado. Elle fit la vaisselle et alla se coucher. Non, elle ne dormirait pas, elle lirait. Des romans à l'eau de roses, certes, des romans... Mais que pouvait-elle lire d'autre quand son cœur ne cessait de crier. Elle lisait jusqu'à minuit, une heure du matin, parfois, jusqu'à deux heures, quand le suspens d'un chapitre la prenait et que la suite ne pouvait attendre. Puis elle se couchait, oh, elle ne s'endormait pas de suite, il lui fallait bien une heure pour enfin arriver à trouver le sommeil. Mais bon... Ça, elle y était habituée. Les habitudes ne changeaient pas. Lorsqu'elle était à la base, elle travaillait dans son labo jusqu'à minuit, par obligation forcément puisque Daniel et Teal'c faisaient tout pour lui faire rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard. Ils n'étaient pas au courant. Sauf si Jack... Ah non ! Sauf si le général O'Neill leur en avait touché deux mots. Et la routine reprenait son cour. Sam vivait de routine, elle avait vécu jusqu'ici de routine, elle allait vivre encore de routine. Elle s'en était sortie, pendant un cours moment, elle avait tout fait pour que sa vie soit belle et calme et chaleureuse ! Avec Jack O'Neill, la routine n'existait pas. Mais, elle l'avait laissé s'installer tout de même, le général le lui avait reproché. Et cela avait mit fin à leur relation.


	2. Mses Jones

Tout d'abord un grand merci à mes nouveaux followers : **ColonelCarterSG1** et **jyaijo,** je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plaît ! Sachez qu'elle est terminée et que donc, vous ne serez pas en manque de suite ;)

Et puis un merci également aux reviewers : **ColonelCarterSG1** et **Djaipur** ! Les reviews font toujours plaisir et m'aide à avancer non pas sur cette histoire, car elle est déjà finie, mais sur d'autres que j'ai en cours, donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentiments en bon comme en mauvais ! Je prends ce qu'il y a prendre !

Pour tous ceux qui arrivent sur cette histoire, soyez les bienvenus ! J'ai donc pris le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi en général ! Je rappelle qu'il est nécessaire de les lires avec la musique indiquée au moment de la lecture musicale ! Bonjour partenaire you tube haha ^^

Et oui, je comprends que vous soyez déçus par le comportement d'O'Neill, mais c'est le début de l'histoire, et en effet, il faut que je mette une certaine ambiance dès le départ pour que vous compreniez la suite ;)

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés, alors qu'elle avait fini de faire le ménage chez elle, et qu'elle se retrouvait l'esprit morose à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Pour éviter de trop penser à son amour de toujours, elle alla prendre un bon bain relaxant, elle y versa des huiles essentielles aux senteurs de lavandes et se massa délicatement les jambes. Sa grand mère lui avait un jour dit que c'était bon pour la circulation du sang... Elle n'avait jamais trop cru aux remèdes de grand mère, c'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé... Après s'être bien savonnée et parfumée par la même occasion, elle se retrouva nue devant son miroir en sortant de la douche. Sa peau était blanche, ses cheveux, plus rouges que blonds à présent, avaient poussés d'au moins 10cm. Elle se regarda d'un œil bizarre. Le temps passait vite, elle avait dû se couper les cheveux en lune descendante... Sinon, ils n'auraient pas poussés si vite. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, elle s'aimait bien avec les cheveux couleur feu. À vrai dire, ses mèches couleurs cuivre avait viré de ton sur une planète ou il y avait trois soleils. Ses mèches avaient déteintes, et se trouvant vraiment horrible, elle s'était colorée les cheveux en rouge. Du coup, ses mèches cuivrées reflétaient ses cheveux au soleil. Elle trouvait que cela allait très bien avec le rouge, le résultat était plutôt étonnant. Ses mèches s'étaient bien mélangées et avaient éclaircie sa chevelure qui maintenant, lui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine. Elle brancha son fer à lisser et se lissa les cheveux. Bientôt, elle savait qu'ils seraient très abîmés, et qu'à ce moment là, il ne serait plus question de coloration ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle devrait redevenir la Samantha Carter d'avant. Ou alors, porter une perruque. Non ! Pas de perruque ! Elle fit un petit sourire triste à la fille dans le miroir en face d'elle et versa une larme. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ce le sortir de la tête ?! Lasse de tout ceci, elle éteignit son fer et ouvrit grand l'armoire de sa chambre afin de se mettre à l'aise. Un string en dentelle rouge, « sexy » aurait-il dit. Elle le mit. Pantalon de soie noir. « Élégante ». Soutien gorge assortit au string « Coquine ». Porte feuille noir en fin tissu « Rebelle ». Sa garde robe avait complètement changé. Bon, elle avait un certain crédit sur le dos, elle devrait peut-être songer à faire comme Rebecca _(1)_ et aller en cure de désintoxication du shopping... Ce n'était pas le même contexte, elle se sentait mieux, mais pour combien de temps ? Cela lui permettait juste de cacher un peu plus ses sentiments au fond de son être. Sachant qu'en fait, elle se mentait à elle même, elle descendit dans son salon et chercha son journal intime parmi tous les livres de sa bibliothèque. Elle tomba sur un cahier quasiment neuf, mais plein de poussière. Elle avait dû écrire deux pages sur celui-ci. À qui allait-elle écrire cette fois ? Oh Mme Blues l'avant dernière fois puis, Mlle Valérie la dernière fois... Pourquoi pas Mses Jones ? Elle prit un stylo et s'assit en tailleur sur la moquette.

« Alors Mses Jones, êtes vous prêtes à entendre toutes mes lamentations ? » se demanda Sam.

Puis sa plume la guida à travers le papier.

 ** _Mrs Jones_**

 _Chère Mrs Jones,  
Vous savez qu'il me manque  
Vous comprenez Mrs Jones,  
J'ai mis dans un coin pour l'oublier.  
L'idée même de l'aimer  
Je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver.  
_

 _Mais rien ne s'efface  
Tout se redessine  
Rien ne se passe  
Mrs Jones,  
Comme on l'imagine  
J'ai essayé, mais ce rêve persiste  
Pas facile d'oublier  
Ce par quoi l'on existe._

 _Là, dans mes yeux  
Je suis sûre vous pourriez lire  
Ces mots d'adieu  
Que je n'ai pas su lui dire !_

 _C'est vrai Mrs Jones,_  
 _Je pense trop fort à lui_  
 _Mais c'est mon cœur_

 _Mrs_ _Jones,  
Qui commande à ma vie  
Y a rien à faire !  
Au fond de moi je sens,  
Que je me perds,  
Même si mon être s'en défend._

 _Là, dans mes yeux_  
 _Il ne vous reste qu'à choisir_  
 _Ces mots d'adieu_  
 _Que je n'ai pas su lui dire !_

 _Je vous en prie Mrs Jones,_  
 _Donnez-moi des nouvelles de sa vie Mrs Jones,_  
 _Parle-t-il encore de moi quelque fois Mrs Jones,_  
 _Redites-moi qu'il m'aime encore une fois,_  
 _Chère Mrs Jones..._

Le vide était un peu plus présent dans son cœur, mais elle se sentait mieux. Parler, oui, ça ne la dérangeais pas, mais à qui ? Daniel ? Non, trop précieux autant pour Jack que pour elle. Teal'c ? Oui, pourquoi pas, mais saurait il vraiment la conseiller ? Il n'avait pas toutes ces valeurs terriennes encore, quoique... Après 9 ans de vie sur Terre, il avait dû rencontrer des femmes... ? Qu'elle était bête, il avait Ishta, il n'irait certainement pas voir ailleurs. C'était une belle femme, et elle au moins, savait sauvegarder ce qu'elle était. Elle ferma son cahier et alla le reposer. Elle allait se préparer à manger quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Carter.

\- Sam ? C'est Daniel. Bonjour !

\- Oh, bonjour Daniel. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

\- Il y a une urgence à la base, bon, qui peut attendre bien sûr, mais j'aimerai aussi vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Daniel...

\- Je sais que vous êtes en vacances et que vous aimeriez bien y rester pour une fois, mais soyons réaliste Sam, vous broyez du noir. Se justifia-t-il.

Sam soupira alors qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Il l'a connaissait très bien. Et il avait raison, d'un côté, retourner un jour à la base ne lui ferai pas de mal.

\- Alors Sam ?

\- Oui, très bien, je me prépare et j'arrive.

\- Merci.

Sam raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Un pantalon de cuir noir, et un gros pull de même couleur. Sa veste de motard et ses rangers au pied, elle fila dans son garage. Elle prit son top case pour mettre son casque et son sac dedans. Une fois ceci fait, elle alla derrière sa maison et enclencha le top case sur la moto. Elle mit son casque et ses gants et le ferma à clef . Elle grimpa sur sa bécane et alluma le contact. Elle accéléra et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva sur la route en direction de la base. Cette merveille ? Ça avait été son plus gros crédit, elle n'avait que ça sur le dos, crédit de voiture, crédit vêtement, crédit moto. Son général l'avait bien mise dans la mouise, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Et voilà, elle repensait encore à lui. Ça suffisait maintenant, n'était-elle pas réputée pour sa répartie dans les affaires comme celle-ci ? N'était-elle pas réputée pour sa force mentale ? Si, alors elle mettrait ceci à exécution coûte que coûte.

Les arbres défilaient autour d'elle, elle ne comptait plus la vitesse à laquelle elle roulait. Ce qui lui importait c'était d'oublier. Pas au point de négliger la vitesse à laquelle elle allait, mais, un peu quand même. Sa main tournait frénétiquement la poignée vers l'arrière pour accélérer un peu plus. C'était simple, encore 10 km/h de plus, et elle atteindrait les 130 sur une départementale. Dans son casque, un sourire apparu, puis elle commença à rire. C'était tellement bon, sentir l'adrénaline l'emporter. Se laisser aller. Elle aurait dû faire ça dès le départ. Elle fut obligée de ralentir, l'entrée de la base approchant. Elle signa les papiers au premier arrêt, puis au deuxième. Elle gara sa moto, rangea son casque dans la caisse et prit son sac. Elle descendit au troisième arrêt, à l'intérieur du tunnel et enfin prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au laboratoire de Daniel. Elle ne croisa pas grand monde, quand c'était les vacances d'été pour les enfants, généralement, une grande partie de la base n'était plus là. Les parents passaient du temps avec leurs enfants, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il y avait souvent des arrangements avec les soldats qui n'avaient pas d'enfants et les formations pour les nouveaux soldats ne se faisaient qu'à la rentrée. Un rythme plutôt scolaire dans une base militaire pour ainsi dire. Sam enleva ses gants et les mis dans ses poches tout en marchant vers la porte de Daniel. Elle toqua et attendit qu'il lui dise de rentrer.

\- Bonjour Daniel. Dit elle en lui faisant une bise.

\- Salut Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

\- Et bien, vous savez que dans quelques jours, j'aurais 40 ans.

\- Oui, je sais. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite.

\- Oui, vous l'avez dit !

\- Et ? Dit elle en enlevant son blouson.

\- Et je me suis dit que vous aimeriez venir à ma fête d'anniversaire.

\- Vous organisez une fête, vous ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Et oui, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, se sera aussi une bonne occasion pour faire découvrir à Teal'c, comment nous fêtons nos naissances... Bien que depuis le temps, il a fait quelques anniversaires...

\- Oui, vous avez raison ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Alors, vous viendrez ?

\- Et bien, normalement oui, mais dites moi quand est-ce ?

\- Samedi soir. On ne sera pas nombreux. L'équipe, le général, et des amis proches. Vous pouvez venir avec quelqu'un si vous voulez.

\- Non, merci, je viendrais seule. Vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à part vous.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous ouvrir un peu plus... ?

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

\- Vous avez tellement changé depuis que vous êtes rentrée...

\- Oui, j'ai réalisé certaines choses.

\- Jusqu'à mettre des pantalons en cuir ?

\- Je suis venue en moto Daniel.

\- Ah, vous me rassurez.

Les deux personnes se mirent à rire. Sam s'assit au bureau de Daniel, et il parlèrent de tout et de rien.

\- Oh fait !

\- Oui ? Demanda Daniel.

\- Il y avait une urgence ?

\- Oui, allez voir à la salle de contrôle. Syler vous expliquera.

\- Ok. À plus alors.

\- Vous rentrez après ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- Je vous en prie. Merci à vous d'avoir appelé. Lui répondit elle avec un regard sincère.

Sam était maintenant dans son labo, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer directement. L'urgence n'était pas vraiment une urgence... Elle avait réparé le réseau en seulement deux heures, auparavant, elle l'avait déjà fait... Alors, pour éviter de se retrouver à ruminer chez elle et à tourner en rond parce qu'elle avait envie de ne rien faire, elle était restée ici. Ses joujoux en fer pouvaient bien gagner sur un joujou en peluche ou sur un joujou à moteur... Dépression, oui, elle était bien en train d'y tomber dedans. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle était en dépression. Ce mal de tête qu'elle se donnait pour éviter de penser à lui, elle ne pouvait même pas dire d'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait bien vu ce que ça avait donné avec Peter lorsqu'elle avait cru être amoureuse. Au final, elle avait fait du mal à une autre personne qu'à elle même. Alors, elle préférait être seule plutôt que de faire du mal à une autre personne qui aurait la gentillesse de l'aimer telle qu'elle était. En retour, elle ne serait capable que de comparer cette personne à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu et jamais pu avoir. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Elle avait l'impression de se perdre, de s'oublier pour lui et de devoir se mettre de côté, une fois de plus, pour la sécurité de la planète. Et à cause de qui ? A cause de quoi ? Cet amour, perdu, quand elle avait cru que tout pouvait enfin commencer. Lui, perdu. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sortir de là ? Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle en soit autant éprise ? Et lui, comment arrivait-il à lui faire autant de mal, lui n'avait il pas mal là haut tout seul ? Il ne l'avait jamais appelé depuis qu'elle était descendue dans le Colorado. Ils avaient été si près du but. Pourquoi avait-il abandonné si vite ? Trop vite, trop lentement, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Trop de pensées certainement, ce n'était pas vraiment bon. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout lui faisait perdre la tête, elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ses recherches. Et elle se posait tant de questions. Son esprit était tellement flou. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, non, certainement pas pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle reste droite, coûte que coûte. Elle avait érigé des barrières, elle allait les tenir. Rien ne lui ferait baisser les bras. Une bouffée d'air frais lui ferait du bien... Sa moto. Oui, sa moto.

Sam prit ses affaires et ferma son labo. Elle signa les registres de sortie et s'installa sur sa bécane. Elle mit son casque et démarra au quart de tour. En cinq minutes, elle atteignait déjà les 110. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle fasse attention, elle était dans la montagne et les virages étaient plutôt raides. 130, elle roulait à cette allure depuis un bon quart d'heure, et le froid transperçait sa peau de part en part. L'autoroute ? Non, c'était mieux les petites routes, il y avait plus de sensations. Elle se perdait dans le bruit du moteur, dans la vitesse à laquelle elle roulait, elle se perdait dans les fins traits qu'elle pouvait voir des arbres et du paysage qui se décimait au fil de l'allure. Elle était complètement couchée sur sa moto. Elle voulait gagner de la vitesse. Pendant une heure, elle roula à en perdre la raison. Et personne ne l'avait arrêtée, pas même des flics ou un troupeau d'animaux domestiques. Elle était heureuse de ne pas en avoir rencontré. Elle arriva chez elle et rangea sa moto dans le garage. Elle enleva son casque et rentra chez elle. Elle posa ses affaires puis, monta directement dans sa chambre. Les fortes sensations vécues l'avait épuisé.

* * *

Bon bien sur, j'adore les reviews ;) Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine !

 _1Rebecca du film « Accro au shopping »_


	3. Il attend la pluie

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite ^^

Merci à ColonelCarterSG1 et Sevryna pour vous reviews toujours plus sympathiques ! J'apprécie les retours =D

Merci également à et alextis77 qui suivent maintenant l'histoire et enfin à cette très chère Sevryna qui a eu un coup de coeur et m'a ajouté comme auteur favoris et histoire favorite ! Je suis touchée ! Merci à tous !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture ! Et à mercredi prochain !

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Sam s'habilla en conséquence de l'anniversaire de Daniel. Un top beige et une jupe noire descendante jusqu'au pieds, de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit pas ses chaussures. Elle tressa ses cheveux en deux nattes et les fient passer devant ses épaules. Les mèches les plus courtes furent rassemblées devant son visage. Elle se passa du crayon noir sous les yeux ainsi que du fard à paupières beige afin de faire ressortir ses yeux bleus et son top. Le noir et le rouge assombrissant son visage. Elle rajouta du fard noir à l'extrémité extérieure de ses yeux, et fit glisser sur ses lèvres un rouge à lèvres rose clair. Elle appliqua deux touches de parfum dans son cou ainsi que sur ses poignets. Elle mit dans son sac le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt pour Daniel, un livre sur le langage égyptien, même si elle était sûre qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin grâce à ses connaissances. Elle mit des escarpins Salomés noirs compensés fermés et sortit.

C'était le moment de profiter, de faire la fête, de se sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel elle était, dans lequel elle s'enfonçait sans arriver à en sortir. C'était le moment de penser à autre chose. Enfin, elle pouvait se sortir de l'eau. Heureusement que ses amis était là. C'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle arriva chez Daniel.

\- Sam ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! Lança Daniel.

\- Moi aussi Daniel. D'être là... Je pense que ça va me faire du bien. Répondit Sam avec conviction.

\- Je le pense aussi. Venez, entrez.

Sam entra dans le hall d'entrée et posa ses affaires dans le coin du couloir.

\- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle à Daniel qui était déjà en train de s'en aller.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous ai pris un petit quelque chose, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Dit-elle en sortant le livre de son sac.

\- Oh Sam, il ne fallait pas.

\- C'est 40 ans tout de même, on ne fête pas cet âge là tous les jours !

\- Oui c'est sûr ! Merci !

Daniel lui fit un bisou sur la joue et regarda le livre.

\- C'est un cadeau très significatif pour moi. Dit-il avec émotion.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est la première langue vivante que j'ai apprise. Répondit-il en levant la tête et la regardant.

\- Oh... Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que vous saviez déjà la langue et que vous n'en auriez certainement pas l'utilité. J'avais vraiment peur que cela ne vous plaise pas.

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez être rassurée.

\- Daniel ! Avec quelle jolie demoiselle discutez vous ? Lança une voix très connue de Sam.

Celle-ci faillit faire un malaise dans le hall d'entrée, ses jambes étaient devenues si tremblantes qu'elle crut tomber. Tout, tout lui revenait en mémoire par flash découpés, se projetant d'une force à lui en faire mal à la tête. Lui se présentant à elle, lui l'invitant au restaurant, lui l'embrassant sur la joue, lui lui rendant visite au travail, lui disant qu'elle était congédiée de la zone 51, qu'elle perdait toutes ses affaires, qu'elle devait se reconstruire une vie, et tout ceci sans lui. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le revoir lui ferait si mal, et pourtant, elle savait très bien que les retrouvailles, si un jour il y avait des retrouvailles, seraient plutôt corsées. Elle n'avait jamais su, ne s'était jamais posée la question, de comment elle devrait réagir, et comment elle réagirait vraiment. Et elle n'avait jamais pensé avoir aussi mal. Daniel la regarda et lui demanda :

\- Sam, ça va ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'adossa contre le mur.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il serait là. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Si, je vous ai dit que le général serait présent...

\- Non ! Enfin... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous parliez de lui...

\- Sam, il y a un problème avec Jack ?

\- On parle de moi ?! Lança la voix de Jack juste derrière Daniel alors qu'il se retournait et découvrait la jeune femme. Oh, Daniel, on change de style de femme à ce que je vois ! Cheveux rouges, c'est pas mal ! Mais je les préfère naturelles, blondes pour ainsi dire.

\- Jack !

\- Oui ?

\- Savez vous de qui vous parlez ? Lui demanda Daniel alors que Sam avait toujours la tête baissée et que les larmes montaient inexorablement à ses yeux.

\- Oui, de votre future petite amie. Ne vous méprenez pas mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, c'est mon humour, il peut paraître bizarre ou déplacé parfois.

\- En effet, votre humour était déplacé. Murmura Sam.

\- Carter ?! Cria Jack.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Trop occupée à ne pas laisser couler ses gouttes d'eau qui ne voulaient vraiment pas partir. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à le trouver ici, et si elle avait su, elle ne serait certainement pas venue.

\- Sam, est-ce que ça va ? Redemanda l'archéologue.

Sam releva la tête et lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Cette boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Quant au général O'Neill, il n'avait pas bougé et était resté bouche-bée devant elle. Forcément, il ne devait pas la reconnaître avec ses longs cheveux rouges. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Sam le devança.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre venant de vous. Lui dit elle en dressant sa main entre lui et elle. Je suis désolée Daniel, je crois que je vais devoir y aller. Je... Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna pour récupérer son sac alors qu'elle avalait sa salive de travers. Elle toussota quelques fois alors qu'elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Non Sam, écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Mais, je vous en prie, restez. Il y a Cassie, vous n'aurez qu'à rester avec elle.

\- Le problème n'est pas de me caser avec quelqu'un Daniel. Écoutez, je ne vais pas être à l'aise de toute la soirée, cela ne sert à rien que je reste, je ne veux surtout pas vous gâcher votre anniversaire. Dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, vous êtes comme ma petite sœur, mon anniversaire ne serait pas comme il devrait être si vous n'étiez pas là...

Sam ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- J'ai trop mal Daniel, je ne peux pas, j'étouffe. Désolée... Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en courant d'air et en sortant précipitamment.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je ne vous remercie pas du cadeau que vous me faites. Siffla Daniel à Jack.

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi ! S'exclama-t-il. D'ailleurs, je vais même la chercher.

Sur ces mots, Jack sortit en courant et rattrapa Sam au milieu de la route en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Sam...

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait visiblement très remontée par la situation. Son visage était rouge et son crayon était en train de couler. Les larmes ne cessaient plus et sa respiration était haletante. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement.

\- Écoutez, ne pouvons nous pas oublier cette histoire le temps d'une soirée … ?

\- Vous m'avez humiliée, vous vous êtes servi de moi comme de votre jouet, je n'arrive plus à vivre sans être dépressive depuis que vous m'avez renvoyée ici, vous m'avez tout enlevé sans même me laisser le choix. Et sous prétexte de quoi... ? De sauver la terre ?! Mais laissez moi rire ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

C'était au moins ça, pensa Jack, elle se délivrait de tout ce mal qui l'envahissait. Il ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Et vous voulez que j'oublie ?! Mais vous rigolez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je ne rigole pas. Oubliez... Rien que le temps d'une soirée, vous irez mieux, et Daniel passera une bonne soirée.

\- Je ne crois pas que je puisse donner suite à votre demande. Si pour vous, tout ceci n'a été qu'une bouchée de pain, pour moi, cela a été l'enfer. J'ai tout changé et tout me rappelle encore cet homme qui m'a humiliée, laissée, abandonnée à mon propre sort !

\- Allons ne remettez pas tout sur vous ! Il y a pire dans la vie qu'une peine amoureuse. Oui, je me suis remis et oui je vais bien. Et si ça ne va pas je simule. Comment faire passer sa peine avant les autres ? Je ne vous reconnais plus ! Avez vous tant changé pour que vous oubliiez qu'il y a tellement pire ? Vous avez un boulot, une famille, des amis qui vous aime. N'êtes vous pas satisfaite ?

\- Vous voulez que je surmonte ? Certes, je vais le faire, mais ce ne sera certainement pas pour vous ! Uniquement pour Daniel. Car il le mérite. Et, autre chose, si vous avez la force de simuler, si vous avez la force de surmonter, pensez que je n'ai pas la même force que vous. Que nous sommes tous conçus différemment. J'ai mes difficultés et mes aisances. Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de certaines choses. Vous m'avez pris ma vie et j'ai dû m'en reconstruire une autre. Il me restait des repères, heureusement, sinon, j'aurais eu bien du mal à tout reprendre en main. Vous ignorez tellement de choses. Mais dur comme vous êtes, je me doute combien cela à dû être facile de mettre fin à toute cette histoire. Vous avez failli me faire perdre mon chemin, heureusement, je ne vous ai pas laissé ce privilège. Mais vous ne savez pas, TU ne sais rien Jack.

\- C'est général pour vous.

Sam ne lui répondit pas et lui jeta un regard noir. Et il osait encore monter des barrières après tout ça. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à faire les choses bien. Sam retourna chez Daniel furieuse et triste à la foi. Cette colère si longtemps enterrée ressortait. Et ce n'était pas bon pour la suite. La meilleure façon de passer une bonne soirée, même si elle savait déjà que c'était raté, c'était de boire, quitte à dormir chez Daniel. Il fallait qu'elle boive si elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'anniversaire de Daniel. Elle chercha directement la salle de bain afin de se refaire une beauté et elle la trouva rapidement. Son crayon avait un peu coulé, il faudrait qu'elle pense à acheter du waterproof. Elle prit un mouchoir qu'elle passa sous l'eau et enleva les traînées noires aux extrémités de ses yeux. Quand se fut fait, elle sortit et tomba pile sur Jack.

\- Décidément. Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de passer.

Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole et entra dans la pièce festive. L'ambiance était au rendez vous, elle vit Daniel qui avait l'air triste. Par sa faute... Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir au plus vite. Elle alla au self, une sorte de bar qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion. Elle prit la bouteille de jet et se servit un premier verre rempli à moitié, c'était déjà trop pour commencer, mais elle s'en foutait, après tout, il fallait qu'elle s'amuse. Elle mit deux glaçons dans son verre et se dirigea vers Daniel.

\- Non, Sam est partie. Expliqua Daniel.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama Cassie.

\- Je suis là.

\- Sam ! Cria Cassie en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Doucement Cassie, j'ai un verre dans les mains.

\- Excuses moi. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi ma puce ! Sam fit un clin d'œil à Daniel et recommençant à parler avec Cassie. Daniel, heureux, s'excusa et retourna à ses invités. Sam était revenue, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Si elle avait besoin de lui parler un jour, elle le ferait. Il jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre et vit Jack dehors en train de discuter avec Cameron. Cela les occuperait. Vala était au bar, pour ne pas changer. Il alla donc rejoindre ses amis proches.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Sam.

\- Super bien ! Je réussis à l'école et je pense peut-être m'intéresser à la gente masculine... Répondit Cassie.

Les jeunes femmes rigolèrent sous le sous-entendu de Cassandra.

\- Dis donc, tu ne perds pas ton temps !

\- Non, et tu devrais en faire autant. Répliqua Cassie.

\- Hum...

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi. Même si je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi.

\- A mon avis, tu comprendras plus tard... Soupira Sam en regardant par la fenêtre.

C'est là qu'elle vit son supérieur avec son collègue. Tous les deux debout, de même corpulence, même taille, un même regard, une même concentration... Mais, c'était Jack qu'elle voyait et pas Cam. Si grand, si imposant, si fort. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas. Pourquoi avait-il rompu le lien ? N'avait-il pas mal lui ? Il lui avait parlé tellement calmement, aucune frustration, un contrôle de lui même parfaitement maîtrisé, elle en venait même à se demander si il avait vraiment simulé de ne pas être bien suite à leur histoire. Était-il possible d'être autant dénué de sentiments dans ce genre de cas ? Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise et lui pourtant, ne buvait aucun verre. Il avait peut-être refait sa vie, peut-être l'avait il oubliée, quelque part, dans un tiroir noir fermé au fin fond de sa mémoire. Peut-être l'avait il vraiment fait disparaître de sa vie... Peut-être ne pensait-il même plus à elle. C'était un sentiment tellement horrible que de devoir se dire que tout était terminé... Cela lui faisait tellement mal...

 **Il attend la pluie**

 _Il pose son regard au ciel_

 _Pour trouver un nuage_

 _Il s'accroche car ce soir c'est juré_

 _Dieu donne un orage_

 _Il peut rester des heures_

 _A guetter en silence_

 _L'hypothétique douceur_

 _Qui serait pour lui la délivrance_

 _Il attend la pluie_

 _Il attend la pluie_

 _Ce soir il y a dans l'air_

 _Comme un parfum de délivrance_

 _Le moins que l'on puisse croire_

 _C'est qu'en fait la vie recommence_

 _Et quand les premières gouttes_

 _Viennent inonder les routes_

 _Regarde il est si loin_

 _On dirait qu'il dort_

 _On dirait qu'il dort_

 _Il attend la pluie_

 _Il attend la pluie_

 _Dans ses poings serrés_

 _Il retient la vie qui va s'en aller_

 _Il attend la pluie_

 _Qui pourrait tout changer_

 _Il rêve d'un paradis_

 _Pour ceux qui vont rester_

 _Il attend la pluie_

 _Il attend la pluie_


	4. Elle tu l'aimes

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre tant attendu ! A tous ceux qui veulent voir Jack sur leur cible de fléchettes et à ceux qui veulent le retrouver derrière leurs gants de boxes, c'est le moment de vous en donner à cœur joie ! Un long chapitre donc, un bon double des précédents ;)

Un grand merci à **ColonelCarterSG1, Sevryna et Djaipur** pour leurs reviews toujours plus dynamisantes et encourageantes ! Également à **Hzmariel** _(désolée si j'écorche les noms)_ et **Sammie63500** pour avoir ajouté l'histoire à leur follow. Pour finir un grand merci à **ColonelCarterSG1** pour m'avoir ajouté à ses favoris comme auteur et histoire ! Un grand honneur mademoiselle !

* * *

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive ! Lança Cassie.

Sam sursauta à l'entente de la voix qui venait de la déranger dans ses pensées.

\- Heu... Quoi ?

\- Je disais que tu étais vraiment pensive, et je vois que ça se confirme. Dit la jeune femme en rigolant.

\- Oui...

\- Tu penses à lui ? Demanda Cassie en donnant un coup de tête vers la fenêtre afin de désigner Jack.

\- Oui.

\- Viens, allons le voir.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, en plus, il pleut dehors.

\- Oh allez !

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le choix de dire oui ou non, elle prit sa seconde maman par le poignet et l'emmena vers la porte fenêtre pour sortir.

\- Attends, je prends un verre. Tu en veux un ?

\- Encore ?! Non merci. Mais toi, si tu veux rentrer, tu devrais te calmer.

\- Hey ! Je te rappelle que j'ai 20 ans de plus que toi ! Grogna Sam.

\- Et alors ?

Sam ne répondit pas et se servit un nouveau verre de Get bien rempli. Les jeunes femmes traversèrent le jardin pour arriver avec les deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient installés sous une tonnelle bien protégée de la pluie par une bâche en plastique. Sam détourna la tête au moment ou Jack regarda vers elle.

\- Mesdames, quel plaisir de vous voir vous joindre à nous. Dit il en prenant Cassie par les épaules.

Le cœur de Sam se serra, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle aurait juste voulu qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras elle aussi. Même si, à l'avenir, cela paraissait irréalisable.

\- Sam avait un regard insistant dans la salle à manger et elle commençait à rêvasser, je me suis dit qu'on allait venir vous voir. Expliqua Cassie.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Sam. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Cassie avait au moins le don de la faire parler et réagir. Jack en était heureux, il pouvait enfin profiter de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne se braque contre lui.

\- Carter ? Un regard insistant ? Sur qui ? Demanda Jack.

\- Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu ?

Bien sûr que si il s'en doutait, mais il aurait aimé l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- Non...

\- Et bien, elle regardait à travers la fenêtre, alors fais en tes conclusions ! Lui répondit Cassie.

\- Je vois. Cameron, vous avez une touche !

Sam prit une teinte colorée et il crut qu'elle allait recracher son verre.

\- Mon général, ne dîtes pas de bêtise ! Contra Sam.

Jack fit l'innocent et proposa d'aller chercher à boire. Il avait vu le verre plein de Sam en arrivant et elle l'avait engloutit comme si cela allait l'aider à l'affronter. Ce n'était certes pas une bonne solution, mais au moins, elle était à l'anniversaire de Daniel.

\- Je vais chercher à boire, Cass, tu veux un truc ?

\- Ouai... Hum, une coupe de champagne ?

\- Je t'apporte ça. Cameron ?

\- Un whisky.

\- Carter ? Une coupe de champagne aussi ?

Sam ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête affirmativement. Cela ne lui ferait que du bien, et le Get commençait à la dégoûter.

\- Alors Sam ? Tu vois, il n'a pas été méchant ou quoi que ce soit... Dit Cassie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était méchant. S'étonna Sam.

\- Tu ne voulais pas venir.

\- Certes, mais ne va pas dire des choses que je ne dis pas. Je me suis toujours très bien entendue avec le général O'Neill.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Ha ! Tu vois !

Ne voulant pas que le silence s'installe, Sam continua.

\- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup Cameron !

\- Non, en effet. Je suis fatigué, d'ailleurs, vers 00h00, je partirais. Sinon, je crois que le canapé de Daniel aura un invité pour la nuit.

Sam et Cassie rigolèrent à la phrase de Cameron. Heureux de les avoir fait rire, il continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à que Jack revienne.

\- Eh voilà pour vous mesdames, et pour vous Mitchell.

\- Merci ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Alors Jack, comment ça se passe à Washington ? Demanda Cassie.

\- Bien, la paperasse commence à m'énerver mais tu sais ce que c'est, je ne t'apprends rien.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Comment ça tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Sam.

\- Eh bien, Jack m'a emmené à son travail, et j'ai été embauché comme secrétaire.

\- Ah bon ?! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?! S'exclama Sam.

\- J'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu n'es pas souvent disponible.

\- Oui, tu as raison, d'autant que j'aurais pu t'appeler, mais j'étais tellement dépassée par certains événements que... Je t'ai complètement oubliée. Alors racontes !

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Eh bien, un jour où Jack m'a invitée à manger avec lui, je suis allée au Homeworld Security afin d'aller le chercher puisque je ne le voyais pas descendre. Et j'ai attendu dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que Jack me fasse entrer dans son bureau. Il y avait tellement de papiers et il avait l'air tellement débordé que je me suis mise à l'aider. Et au bout d'une heure on est allé manger. Il a remarqué que la moitié des papiers avaient disparu de son bureau, alors il a décidé de m'engager à mi-temps, ça me permet notamment de payer mes études.

\- C'est bien tout ça ! Dit Sam pour répondre à sa « pseudo » fille.

Mais Sam ne put s'empêcher de retourner dans ses pensées. Il l'avait invitée à manger avec lui. Elle, même quand ils avaient cette « pseudo » relation, il ne l'avait jamais invitée sur son lieu de travail. Elle n'allait pas être jalouse de Cassandra tout de même ! Non, c'était purement amical, cela elle le savait, mais elle aurait tellement aimé être à sa place !

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Demanda Cassie.

\- Non ! Dit Sam en sortant de ses pensées. Bien sûr que non, je suis super contente pour toi. Juste... Est-ce que tu arrives à t'en sortir avec tes cours à l'université ?

\- Oui, ça va, je t'avouerais que parfois, j'aimerai que ça se calme. Mais j'imagine que c'est le prix à payer si l'on veut réussir. Et puis, depuis la semaine dernière, je suis en stage en Floride, je ne peux donc pas me permettre d'aller travailler.

\- Ah bon ?! C'est génial la Floride. Mais attention à ne pas négliger ta santé !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Cassie est surveillée. Déclara Jack.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Cassie vit maintenant chez moi. N'ayant pas l'argent pour se payer un internat ni même un petit studio, je lui ai proposé de venir à la maison.

\- Mais... Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous avez des horaires décalés ! Comment faites vous pour le ménage et la cuisine ? C'est ça qui te prend autant de temps Cassie ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas le ménage tout de même ! S'indigna Sam.

\- Carter ! Comment pouvez vous penser une telle chose ? S'exclama Jack.

\- Mais enfin ! Elle a des heures de cours complètement dérangées et travaille à mi-temps avec vous. Quant à vous, vous travaillez de 7h à 18h sans interruption et sans compter vos heures supplémentaires. J'ai de quoi me poser des questions !

\- Oui, elle a raison. Confirma Cassie. Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. Jack a une amie super !

\- Une amie ?!

\- Oui, cela fait quelques mois qu'elle vit à la maison. Elle ne travaille que le matin. Du coup, lorsque l'on rentre le midi, le repas est fait et le soir aussi.

Sam ne dit plus rien et finit sa coupe de champagne d'un trait. Décidément ce soir était un soir bannit. Son général avait une amie maintenant. Elle aurait tout vu, de toute façon, elle y avait pensé. Jack avait l'air mal à l'aise lui aussi.

\- Et comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Cameron.

\- Kerry.

\- Kerry Johnson ?! S'exclama Sam.

\- Oui, c'est elle. Confirma Cassie.

\- Mais elle ne travaillait pas au NID ? Questionna Cam.

\- Si, elle travaille plus sur Washington maintenant et fait parfois des voyages de plusieurs jours lorsque le NID a besoin d'elle. Expliqua Jack.

\- Et... C'est sérieux entre vous ? Demanda Cameron.

\- Non, c'est une amie. On partage un appartement à trois. Cassie à une chambre et moi aussi.

\- Où dort Kerry dans ce cas ? Commença Sam alors que son visage était d'une pâleur extrême.

\- Avec moi. Répondit Jack.

\- Et vous êtes amis ? S'étonna Cam.

\- Oui. Nous dormons dans le même lit, mais, cela n'empêche pas la cohabitation amicale.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas franchi le pas depuis qu'elle habite avec vous ?!

\- Eh bien... Commença-t-il avec un sourire. Lorsque l'on a besoin de réconfort, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oh ! C'est une drôle de relation.

\- Oh oui c'est sûr ! S'exclama Cassie.

\- Sam vous allez bien ? Vous ne dîtes plus rien et je vous trouve vraiment blanche. Dit Cameron.

Sam hocha la tête affirmativement, la boule dans sa gorge ne lui permettait pas d'aligner deux mots.

\- Allez lui chercher un petit remontant. Ordonna Jack.

\- Tout de suite.

Cameron partit à la recherche d'un whisky pur feu et laissa les trois personnes derrière lui.

\- Alors Carter ? On a une petite baisse de régime ? S'enquit Jack.

Sam ne répondit rien et détourna la tête sur le côté.

\- Sam, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Cassie.

\- Hum... Répondit Sam en hochant une fois de plus sa tête.

\- Assied toi quelque part... Dit Cassie en regardant autour d'elle pour repérer des chaises.

\- Cassie, Sam est grande, elle sait se débrouiller. Si elle n'est pas bien, elle nous le dira.

Cassie regarda Jack d'un œil incertain, Sam n'avait fait que boire depuis le début de la soirée, elle s'inquiétait un peu pour sa maman de cœur.

\- Hé voilà. Lança Cam en arrivant.

Sam prit son verre et le but d'un coup.

\- C'est mieux. Dit elle instantanément.

\- Vous en voulez un autre ? Demanda Jack.

\- Jack...

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle en a avalé bien plus qu'accoutumée.

\- Et alors, si cela peut l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Pas au point de se rendre malade ! S'exclama Cassie.

Personne n'eut le temps de penser à autre chose que Sam. Celle-ci se leva en titubant, et tourna la tête vers la maison. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et non assuré vers les toilettes.

\- Oula ! Pas bon ça ! Lança Cameron.

\- J'y vais. Dit Cassie.

\- Tu ne bouges pas. J'y vais. Contra Jack sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun retour possible.

Jack suivit donc son second en la fixant de derrière.

Elle le sentait, elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive. C'en était trop. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rester. Pourquoi Cassie l'avait-elle entraînée vers lui ? N'avait-elle pas subit assez ? Elle faillit se prendre la porte vitrée, mais grâce à Daniel qui la détourna pour la mettre en face du chambranle, elle put éviter une belle bosse bleue sur son front. Elle le remercia d'un bref signe non contrôlé et continua son chemin dans la maison. Ses mains s'appuyaient sur le dossier des canapés tandis qu'elle se raccrochait à l'armoire de la bibliothèque. Elle reprit sa respiration alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler seules sur ses joues. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'arriverais donc jamais à arrêter de pleurer ?! » se dit-elle mentalement. Elle mit ses deux mains de part et d'autre du mur afin de se soutenir tandis que sa nausée se faisait de plus en plus montante. Son crâne la faisait énormément souffrir et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Les toilettes n'étaient plus très loin. Encore quelques mètres et elle y serait. Le mal qu'elle avait si longtemps contenu était en train de lui faire faux bon. Il avait lui aussi mal et voulait enfin sortir de la noirceur du cœur dans lequel il était. Sam étouffait. Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Elle toucha la poignée de la porte des toilettes et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Non, pas maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Daniel. Il fallait qu'elle se relève. Une force venue d'elle ne savait où la poussa à se relever. Et une puissance chaude rassurante l'apaisa au niveau de son ventre. Mauvaise idée, c'était son ventre que l'on compressait et donc son estomac aussi.

\- Non... Pas vous... Eut-elle simplement la force de souffler.

Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et elle se retrouva pile poile au dessus des toilettes lorsqu'enfin, les verres qu'elle avait ingurgités un peu plus tôt sortirent de son corps. Jack l'avait prise dans ses bras juste à temps, il avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes, de la refermer à clef que Sam vomissait déjà des litres et des litres de liquide. La tenant d'une main par la taille et compressant son estomac, il prit également les tresses rouges qui pendaient le long de son visage et les tînt d'une main qui se voulait forte et douce à la fois. Ses deux mains appuyées sur le bord des WC, elle se demandait quand est-ce que tout ceci finirait. Il fallait qu'elle respire. L'air se faisait rare. Évidement, tout sortait et rien ne rentrait. Quand enfin les dernières gouttes furent tombées, elle inhala une grande bouffée d'air frais alors que les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Jack la souleva légèrement et tira la chasse. Il ouvrit la porte des WC et se dirigea vite fait vers la salle de bain ou il s'enferma avec elle. Il l'assit contre le mur alors que la tête de Sam roulait sur le mur. Il prit un gant sur le bord de l'évier et lui essuya les lèvres, il fit bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de restes secs sur les commissures de ses lèvres souples. Il alla ensuite rincer le gant et le mouilla d'eau glacée. Il l'essora et souleva le dos de Sam en la poussant un peu. Il s'installa derrière elle et cala la tête de la jeune femme contre son cou. Elle était brûlante. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, tandis que de l'autre, il épongea le front de Sam avec le gant glacé. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement de contentement alors que le froid se répandait dans tout son corps. Des frissons se dessinèrent sur sa peau nue alors que Jack resserrait son étreinte.

\- Qu'elle idée de se mettre dans un état pareil ! Marmonna Jack.

Sam, plongée dans son bien être glacial, avait complètement oublié qui était la personne qui se tenait contre elle. Elle se rendit bien vite compte que Jack O'Neill la maintenait serrée contre lui. Il devait bien se moquer d'elle maintenant qu'elle s'était laissée aller contre lui. Quelle erreur elle avait fait ! Reprenant les membres de son corps en main, elle utilisa toutes ses forces pour franchir la barrières des bras de son général.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Jack en essayant de resserrer son emprise.

La jeune femme ne prononça aucun mot, elle avait tellement peur de régurgiter une deuxième fois qu'elle n'osa pas prendre la parole et usa de ses forces pour se remettre debout. Jack, inquiet de son comportement se leva avec elle, ayant peur qu'elle ne vomisse une deuxième fois. Sam se précipita vers la porte alors que son visage était toujours aussi blanc et qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle voulut tourner la poignée, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Sam souffla et se retourna vers O'Neill, calant son dos contre la porte. Croyant que la jeune femme allait de nouveau vomir, il s'avança rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Sam profita de l'occasion et fila en sens inverse, bousculant par la même occasion un invité de Daniel.

\- Hé ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! J'ai un bébé dans les bras. Cria l'homme qu'elle avait failli renverser.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Bredouilla-t-elle, sa tête la faisant souffrir au comble de ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

\- Carter ! Cria Jack se lançant à sa poursuite. C'est pas vrai ! Jura-t-il.

Sam prit son sac et ses clefs de voiture, Daniel ne lui en voudrait pas si elle partait sans lui dire au revoir. Par contre, pour Cassie c'était différent. Elle était perspicace et risquait de lui poser bien trop de questions après sa fuite. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers le jardin où discutaient toujours Cam et Cass.

\- Sam ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Cassie en la voyant.

\- Pas vraiment, je file, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense que je prépare une belle gastro. Je ne t'embrasse pas. Je t'appelle ?

\- Euh... Oui, très bien.

\- Au revoir Cameron.

\- Au revoir Sam.

\- Prends soin de toi ! Lança la voix de la jeune femme qu'elle laissait déjà derrière elle.

\- Carter ! Lança Jack en la croisant et la rattrapant par le bras.

\- Lâchez moi ! Siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle tirait son bras fugacement.

Ayant réussi à prendre la fuite, elle se glissa dans le couloir alors qu'elle fit attention à ne renverser personne cette fois-ci. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la claqua pour ne pas perdre son temps, sachant son général à ses trousses. Elle parcourut deux, trois voitures dans la rue alors que sa tête lui tournait, puis elle trouva enfin la sienne. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait que de fines gouttes de pluie, sa tête pouvait souffler tandis que le marteau sur ses tempes s'évaporait lentement sous la pluie fraîche. Elle appuya sur le bouton en plastique et la voiture émit un petit bruit signalant son ouverture. Alors que la jeune femme allait ouvrir sa portière, elle sentit une force la projeter contre sa voiture. Sam cria sous la douleur de son dos alors que celui-ci venait de craquer.

\- On ne me fausse pas compagnie sans que je n'en connaisse les raisons.

La jeune femme put seulement laisser libre cours au gémissement de douleur, qu'elle ne put retenir en se redressant.

\- Sincèrement désolé pour votre dos. Dit sincèrement Jack.

\- Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Cracha Sam.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que je ne connaîtrais pas les raisons de votre départ précipité ainsi que de votre laisser aller pendant tout ce début de soirée.

\- De quel droit vous permettez vous de poser ces questions ?!

\- Je suis votre supérieur.

\- Cela m'importe peu. Lâchez moi ! Cria Sam, rouge de colère.

\- Dîtes moi ce qu'il vous arrive ! Gronda Jack, en jetant des coups d'œils dans la rue, au cas ou on l'aurait vu bousculer Sam. De plus, il l'a tenait par le bras avec une force impressionnante. C'était Samantha Carter qu'il tenait entre ses bras. C'était la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle file comme ça, sans lui avoir dit ce qui la tracassait. Il devait savoir.

\- Dîtes moi ! Lui dit-il en la secouant.

\- Mais arrêtez ! Avez vous trop bu ?! Se défendit Sam.

\- N'éludez pas mes questions !

\- Je ne vous répondrais pas, vous allez me lâcher le bras et je vais rentrer dans ma voiture. Répondit calmement Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ?

\- Pour quelqu'un de complètement saoul.

\- Mais enfin Sam, qui de vous et moi à le plus bu ce soir ?!

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, vous étiez là bien avant moi.

\- Je me fous de cette discussion. Que vous arrive-t-il ?! Gronda Jack.

\- Et vous alors ?! S'énerva Sam.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Vous êtes violent ! Vous me faites mal et en plus vous m'obligez à rester là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!

Jack semblait à peine se rendre compte de la force avec laquelle il tenait son ancienne coéquipière.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Lâchez moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas les réponses à mes questions.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit. Et certainement pas sur moi. Répondit Sam les larmes aux yeux.

\- La preuve en est par elle même. Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu.

\- Mais enfin, vous n'avez aucun droit ! Et vous savez déjà ce qui me met dans cet état ! Ne jouez pas l'innocent général. Maintenant lâchez moi et laissez moi partir ! Cria Sam.

Jack, fou de la voir dans cet état se colla à elle, lui teint les avants bras contre la carrosserie et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé fugace. Sans douceur, il appuya ses lèvres si fort contre celles de Sam qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité de lui échapper. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais n'arriva qu'à se donner un coup sur la tête contre la carrosserie de sa voiture. Seuls ses avants bras étaient tenus, elle déplaça donc sa main et se permit de prendre la partie sensible de Jack dans ses mains et de la serrer très fort. Le général de l'air force se recula en se pliant en deux et dévisageant Sam du regard. Elle en profita pour le pousser et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Mais Jack fut plus rapide et attrapa la jeune femme par la cheville.

\- Samantha Carter, vous allez rester là et me dire ce qui vous fait réagir comme ceci. Dit il en désignant la partie de son anatomie douloureuse.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Dit elle en essayant de donner des coups de pieds dans le vent afin de récupérer sa cheville.

Jack tira un peu plus et cloua la cheville au sol. Sam se tendit sous la force qu'il mettait à la clouer au sol et son dos craqua une nouvelle fois. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur alors qu'elle était assise sur le siège conducteur par Jack. Accroupi devant elle, il pouvait voir la douleur qu'elle ressentait et posa sa main sur son genoux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre dos colonel. Laissez moi vous emmener voir un médecin.

\- Certainement pas ! Retirez vos mains de mes genoux général.

Jack enleva ses mains des genoux de Sam et secoua la tête.

\- Bon sang Carter, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas vous la donner !

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner !

\- Je ne suis plus sous votre chaîne de commandement directe monsieur.

\- En effet, mais je commande tout de même vos unités, vous me devez donc obéissance !

Sam laissa glisser une larme d'épuisement et respira longuement faisant durer le suspens.

\- Sam... ? Demanda calmement Jack, peiné par la vision si triste de la jeune femme devant lui.

Sam se leva calmement de son siège et se dirigea vers le capot de sa voiture, elle appuya ses deux mains dessus alors que Jack se relevait lui aussi et la rejoignait. Il lui fit un bisous dans le cou alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que son corps se tendait sous la chaleur subite qui la gagnait. Sam respira profondément et se dégagea de son étreinte.

 **Elle tu l'aimes !**

 _Elle, tu l'aimes, si fort, si fort  
Au point, je sais que tu serais perdu sans elle  
Elle, tu l'aimes, autant je crois que j'ai besoin de toi_

 _Moi, j'enferme ma vie dans ton silence  
Elle, tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence_

 _Elle, tu l'aimes, au point sûrement  
D'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise  
Elle, tu l'aimes, et moi sans toi, en plein soleil, j'ai froid_

 _Plus ma peine grandit en ton absence  
Plus tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence_

 _Elle, tu l'aimes, si fort, si fort  
Au point, je sais que tu pourrais mourir pour elle  
Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, et moi, je n'aime toujours que toi_

Sam regagna rapidement sa voiture et ferma la portière à clef cette fois. Elle enclencha rapidement la première après avoir mis son moteur en marche. Puis elle démarra au quart de tour, laissant juste le temps à Jack de s'écarter. Lui, réalisait à peine se qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda la voiture de sa collègue démarrer avec des yeux encore ébahis et tristes à la fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sam. Murmura-t-il.


	5. Parlez moi de nous

Comme promis, voici un autre chapitre, tout doux, pour notre plaisir ;) Pas de violence ! Beaucoup de pensées, de ressentit... Sur la musique donc, de parlez moi de nous, j'espère que vous écoutez toujours les musiques en même temps que votre lecture haha ^^

Un remerciement tout spécial à mes revieweurs toujours plus présents, merci beaucoup **Sevryna, Alice-Eastet ColonelCarterSG1** ! Vous savez combien cela encourage ! Un grand merci également aux nouveaux followers de l'histoire : **minimac, Alice-East et carmensam**. Et puis un remerciement tout spécial à **Alice-East** qui a ajouté cette histoire à ces histoires favorites. Cela est un des cadeaux les plus beau pour un auteur, et juste avant les périodes de fêtes, que demander de plus haha ! Trop fort !

En parlant des fêtes de Noël, j'en profite donc pour vous souhaiter d'agréables moments en famille pour ses fêtes de fins d'années, un très joyeux Noël à vous tous avec tout plein de cadeaux ! Pour la nouvelle année, je crois que j'aurais le plaisir semaine prochaine de pouvoir vous le souhaiter en temps et en heure ;) Au risque, j'ai toujours tout le mois de Janvier ;)

Concernant la publication, je ne sais pas encore comment se passera la semaine prochaine. Autant vous dire qu'elle risque d'être chargée, entre mon retour en France, les fêtes, mon déménagement ainsi que tous les amis et la famille qui vont vouloir me voir après un an d'absence... Il est clair que je ferais tout mon possible pour pouvoir vous poster la suite ! Cela dépendra aussi de ma fabuleuse béta qui elle aussi travaille et passera ses fêtes de fin d'année bien occupée je suppose !

Bonne vacances à tous et à très très vite !

* * *

De son côté, Sam roulait à vive allure, ses essuie-glaces fonctionnaient au rythme auquel battait son cœur. Son mal de crâne persistait et elle avait dû ouvrir sa vitre pour avoir un peu d'air frais afin de respirer. Les larmes coulaient sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, sa vue se brouillait et elle serait bientôt obligée de s'accoter sur le bord de la route si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'accident. Elle avait éteint le poste pour ne plus avoir à écouter de chansons morbides et laissait seulement la raison et le cœur faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle avait été lâche, elle s'était encore laissée aller. Elle n'avait pas su se maîtriser et lui faire face. Elle était nulle à ce jeu la. Et, il le savait pertinemment, il le savait, et à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait, il savait ou appuyer, il savait où était le lieu sensible chez elle. Oh, elle aussi le connaissait, elle aussi savait ce qui pouvait lui faire mal, mais elle, elle n'osait pas. C'était son supérieur, premièrement, et en plus de cela, il était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir, c'était impensable. Trop d'amour l'empêchait d'agir comme elle aurait dû. Même sa raison ne pouvait s'assurer de faire souffrir l'homme qu'était Jack O'Neill. Lui, il s'en foutait. Elle en avait eu la preuve, car lui, il l'avait fait souffrir, et il avait pris son pied, ça, c'était sûr et certain. Il avait pris son pied à l'obliger à parler, à lui faire mal au dos et aux bras à force de la tenir comme une brute. Il n'avait pas hésité avant de se jeter sur elle et de lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait absolument entendre. Et tout ceci pour quoi ? Seulement pour le faire jouir de la vue de son second faible et déstabilisée. C'était inhumain. Elle aurait dû être habituée à cette façon de faire, elle aurait dû savoir faire face, face à cet homme si déterminé. Jack O'Neill était humain, mais il agissait inhumainement. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme ça. Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable ! Elle ne put plus réfléchir à tout ceci. Elle était arrivée chez elle, elle ne savait pas comment car à aucun moment elle n'avait été concentrée. Certainement l'habitude de tout faire les yeux fermés, ou bien automatiquement. Une habitude à cesser ceci dit. Car, elle pourrait lui coûter la vie. Sam descendit rapidement de son véhicule, les gouttes de pluies étaient beaucoup plus grosses et le tonnerre se faisait entendre dans le ciel. Elle verrouilla ses portes et couru se mettre à l'abri sur son perron. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et rentra en allumant la lumière et en fermant la porte. Elle s'essuya les pieds sur son tapis de sol et accrocha ses clefs au porte clefs. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas le moral, si en plus la pluie s'y mettait, elle aurait toutes les difficultés pour revenir au sourire qu'elle s'était habituée à porter. Elle retira ses escarpins et fila dans sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama, noir pour ne pas changer. Un pantalon de sport en velours noir et un gros pull qui appartenaient sûrement à son frère quand il était plus jeune et qu'il vivait encore avec Jacob et elle. Elle enfila une grosse paire de chaussettes et entreprit de se démaquiller. Ceci fait, elle ne prit pas la peine de manger, ayant trop l'envie de vomir et s'installa directement devant sa télé après avoir fermé les volets. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les 40 ans de Daniel puissent se passer aussi mal. Ce n'était certes pas la faute du jeune homme, mais elle aurait du prévoir que Jack avait malgré tout des amis, et que ses deux là étaient meilleurs amis. C'était tellement logique, et pourtant, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Certainement la fatigue, ou l'habitude de le savoir à Washington et elle ici, sans nouvelles. C'est vrai, jamais Daniel ne lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Jack ou ne lui en avait donné, au quel cas il aurait pu en avoir. Mais, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant pour eux, vu la surprise générée par son premier faux départ. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer une fois encore, pour Cassie, elle avait réussi à détourner ses actes en gastro, « bien piètre mensonge » songea-t-elle. Mais pour Daniel, ce serait autre chose. Et alors, les moindres détails y passeraient. Quoi que, elle aussi avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée, certes, elle devrait s'expliquer, mais elle aurait le choix de ce qu'elle lui dirait tout de même. Un sourire illumina son visage un faible instant. Juste au moment ou elle se dit qu'elle pourrait stopper Daniel dans son élan de curiosité pour le soir de son anniversaire. Et puis, elle lui devait bien ça aussi. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle lui demande comment allait le jeune homme avec le bébé, celui qu'elle avait bousculé lors de la soirée. Bref, elle avait assez ruminé, il était temps d'aller se coucher. Elle éteignit la télé, plia la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée, et fila se coucher. Elle prit soin de bien se couvrir, et laissa son esprit libre de vagabonder là où les rêves la mèneraient. Même si elle ne se faisait pas grande illusion de la direction qu'ils prendraient.

Samantha gémissait dans son sommeil, sa conscience n'était pas tranquille, comme elle l'avait prévue. Sa tête tourna à droite, puis à gauche, et elle retourna à droite. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le drap blanc qui la recouvrait. Alors que la couette s'était finalement retrouvée au pied du lit, la chaleur aidant.

 _\- Jack..._

 _La chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau l'envahissait, sa main remontait lentement le long de sa jambe, soulevant sa jupe de soie fine. Celle-ci remonta jusqu'à mi cuisse. La main rêche de son homme, abîmée par les combats, et les travaux manuels qu'il avait dû réaliser chez lui, effleurait à peine sa peau si fine et délicate. Même le drap n'était qu'une caresse quand il descendait plus bas sur ses jambes. Sam soupira. Elle aimait être là, elle aimait sa présence, sa chaleur et ce réconfort qu'il apportait. Sa bouche se posa sur le ventre nu de la jeune femme, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son abdomen bien tendu, signe du plaisir que procurait ses caresses à la militaire. Après avoir eu la sensation de ce que pouvait être le corps de Samantha Carter, il colla son front contre le ventre ferme mais souple à la fois de la jeune femme. La main de Sam vint se poser sur les cheveux courts de cet homme ténébreux. Elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux poivres sels, rendus doux par un récent lavage._

Sam se redressa dans son lit à moitié endormie, alors qu'une de ses mains vint attraper la grosse couette au pied du lit pour la rabattre sur elle. Elle recala sa tête dans un des deux oreillers, elle fit passer une main sous celui-ci alors que l'autre tenait toujours la couette contre elle. Sam soupira dans son sommeil, signe qu'elle était dans un état profond de léthargie.

 _La main de Jack remonta un peu plus le long de sa cuisse, passant sur sa hanche, alors que sa jupe s'était retournée sur le passage de cette curieuse. Jack quant à lui, faisait remonter ses baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres, en remontant vers le haut de son buste, en passant dans le creux que formait ses seins. Il continua sa route en remontant droit vers sa gorge. Il déposa un baiser en son centre et calant son visage entre l'oreiller et la tête de Sam, alors qu'il laissa reposer ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Sam avait plié une jambe afin de l'entremêler à celles de Jack, elle passa une main derrière la nuque de Jack et une autre vint se réfugier sur la main qu'il avait laissé poser sur son ventre._

 _\- Ton ventre est mon endroit préféré... Souffla-t-il._

 _Sam ne répondit rien et se permit de profiter du moment, sachant que cela ne durerait pas._

La jeune femme se retourna de l'autre côté dans son lit, elle plia une jambe vers elle, alors que finalement, elle se mit machinalement sur le ventre, une main toujours sous l'oreiller, alors que son bras sortait de la chaude protection de la couette, et l'autre était enterrée sous l'autre oreiller. Un autre soupir s'échappa de son nez.

 _L'index de Jack faisait des vas et viens sur la colonne vertébrale de Sam, il sentait sous ses doigts chaque bosse de sa colonne, chaque vertèbre qui se distinguait par la minceur de la jeune femme. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son omoplate gauche, alors qu'il était du côté gauche de la militaire. Sa tête n'était pas face à lui, il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Le drap cachait seulement les fesses arrondies de Sam. Lui même était torse nu, et caché par le drap au niveau de son anatomie. Il déplaça sa tête et mit son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, ils sentaient le lait d'amande douce. Il respira profondément afin de se souvenir de ce parfum tellement doux. Il fit glisser son nez le long du début de l'arrête de sa colonne, à travers sa nuque, puis il descendit jusqu'au milieu de son dos lentement en prenant bien le temps de sentir chaque détail, chaque grain de beauté qui paraissait une infime poussière posée sur son dos. Sa bouche frôlait parfois cette peau, trop souvent interdite. Cette peau soyeuse et préservée, soignée, dorée par un soleil planétaire._

La chaleur se fit ressentir sur le dos de Sam, la couverture et le drap avait glissé au cours de la nuit, et le soleil chauffait le gros pull noir de la militaire. Elle soupira d'aise, sous le bien être qu'elle ressentait. Le soleil n'aidait pas à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle se retourna pour être enfin en plein soleil et goûter à la vrai chaleur. Sam s'allongea sur le dos, la tête tournée en direction de la fenêtre, un bras se pliant pour apposer sa main à côté de sa tête, l'autre se posant sur son ventre. Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un petit sourire alors que son rêve se rappelait encore à elle. Il était toujours si prévenant, si gentil. Et pourtant, dans la vraie vie, il était tellement quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de si différent. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne rêvait que de lui en bien, avec tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait pourtant, elle aurait dû faire des cauchemars. Mais non, les nuits qu'elle passait étaient toujours très reposantes, calmes, douces. Cela lui permettait certainement de récupérer après des journées chargées d'émotions comme celle d'hier. Elle ne savait même pas si Jack allait rester quelques temps, si elle devait se tenir enfermée ou si elle pourrait aller faire ses courses tranquille en étant sûre de ne pas le croiser. La vie était tellement triste depuis qu'il avait changé de poste, tout avait changé. Avant de se morfondre plus, Sam ouvrit les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. C'était bizarre ça, elle avait rêvé d'elle les cheveux blonds, alors qu'elle avait maintenant les cheveux rouges. De plus, ils étaient mi-longs, voir longs, selon la classification des coiffeurs... Bref, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Pourquoi se poser des questions sur un détail tel que celui ci. Sam enleva son sweet, la chaleur était trop forte avec, elle se retrouva donc en débardeur blanc. Elle repoussa la couverture complètement au pied du lit alors qu'elle s'assit, le drap encore sur ses jambes en tailleur. Elle rassembla ses cheveux sur son épaule droite alors qu'elle jouait avec une mèche en la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Son regard s'était de nouveau perdu à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil brûlait de milles feux, elle aurait peut-être l'occasion d'aller promener. Sam soupira et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Qu'elle aimait ce temps, après la pluie, le beau temps. Sam se leva et ouvrit ses rideaux en grand. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et respira un grand bol d'air frais, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, l'air était encore humide, mais il serait vite réchauffé par ce soleil. Elle sourit et reprit une deuxième bouffée d'air frais alors que sa tête lui faisait moins mal que d'habitude quand elle se réveillait avec la gueule de bois. Elle mit sa frange et ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle entreprit de s'habiller. Elle enfila une jupe en jean avec un tee-shirt en soie couleur lilas, très léger, où les manches s'évasaient à partir du milieu des avants bras. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et entreprit de lisser ses cheveux longs. Puis, quand elle eu finit, elle se prépara un café dans un mug et se mit contre la porte fenêtre de sa salle à manger, qu'elle avait ouverte précédemment, et elle observa son quartier vivre au gré du temps. Elle aurait tellement aimé vivre comme eux, sans avoir de soucis trop particulier, être comme tout le monde et ne pas avoir une vie tout à fait extraordinaire à sauver les peuples et à savoir ce que personne ne savait. Elle aurait aimé avoir un 4x4 blanc, avec une petite fille et un petit garçon, l'un irait à l'école, l'autre à la crèche. Elle aurait aimé avoir un labrador croisé avec un berger de couleur caramel qui courrirait pour aller se promener et qui prendrait soin de ses enfants. Enfin, elle aurait aimé une maison familiale avec un Jack O'Neill sympathique et aimant qui s'occupe d'elle comme on doit s'occuper d'une femme. Mais, à croire que cela était trop demandé. Elle but ce qu'il restait de son café et alla fermer toutes les fenêtres qu'elle avait ouvertes. Elle mit ses coq sportif blanches et ferma sa porte. Elle s'élança alors à la découverte de son quartier et du petit parc avec lac qui le surmontait quelques mètres plus haut. Sur la route, enchantée par le chant des oiseaux, de petites paroles sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme. A la fin, elle chantait une chanson.

 **Parlez moi de nous.**

 _Avec le poids des années_

 _J'ai cherché, nos baisers_

 _Mais après toi le verbe « Aimer »_

 _S'est fermé, comme usé._

 _Il y a sur mon corps_

 _Le feu de tes doigts_

 _Quelques fois_

 _Ce qu'on croyait mort_

 _Endormit tout au fond de moi._

 _Et s'éveille encore, quelques fois_

 _Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Parlez moi du passé_

 _Des rêves fous_

 _Qu'on laisse s'envoler_

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Des projets qu'on a fait_

 _Quand on perd tout_

 _Que fait-on des regrets..._

 _Que fait-on de ses regrets._

 _Près de toi j'ai trop rêvé_

 _A hier, à jamais_

 _Mon cœur avait oublié_

 _Quelque part, de s'ancrer_

 _Il y a sur mon corps_

 _Le feu de tes doigts_

 _Quelques fois_

 _Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby._

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Parlez moi du passé_

 _Des rêves fous_

 _Qu'on laisse s'envoler_

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Des projets qu'on a fait_

 _Quand on perd tout_

 _Que fait-on des regrets_

 _Que fait-on de ses regrets._

 _I believe in all this memories_

 _I survive for all this past_

 _Cause this love is my last_

 _I survive for all this old love_

 _I dreams of you, dreams of you !_

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Parlez moi du passé_

 _Des rêves fous_

 _Qu'on laisse s'envoler_

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Des projets qu'on a fait_

 _Quand on perd tout_

 _Que fait-on des regrets_

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Parlez moi du passé_

 _Des rêves fous_

 _Qu'on laisse s'envoler_

 _Parlez moi de nous_

 _Des projets qu'on a fait_

 _Quand on perd tout_

 _Que fait-on des regrets._

 _Que fait-on de ses regrets..._

 _Baby, baby, baby, baby._


	6. Aux senteurs de marguerites

Coucou à tous chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés par notre cher Santa Claus (Papa Noël) ou du moins, que vous avez passé d'agréables fêtes en famille ;)

Comme promis, voici donc la suite, qui n'est pas musicale cette fois ci, donc un titre de chapitre qui ne fait pas partit de l'album.

Les remerciements à mes très chers rewieweurs : **Sevryna, ColonelCarterSG1** et **Sammie63** (je te réponds ci-dessous ;)) ainsi qu'à **HuntressOP** , nouveau follower de l'histoire !

De très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année une fois encore hein ! Les fêtes ne sont pas finies ! =D

 **Sammie63 :** Oui en effet, cela ne peut que s'arranger, bien que cela sera plus compliqué que prévu ^^ Rien n'est jamais facile dans la vie, je dirais... Encore plus pour eux hahaah (rire sadique - OK JE SORS !) Merci pour ton commentaire ;)

* * *

Sam était arrivée au bord du lac, elle s'était réfugiée sur un petit ponton en bois qui traversait le cours d'eau. Les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde, elle regardait l'horizon du lac, avec le soleil qui reflétait sur les petites vagues. Des barques avec des enfants ou des couples, ou encore des grands parents avec leurs petits enfants voguaient sur l'eau. Les enfants souriaient, les grands-parents surveillaient que personne ne tombe à l'eau. Les couples partageaient des baisers ou profitaient simplement du moment, en silence. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui des oiseaux qui chantaient et les enfants qui rigolaient. Des pêcheurs s'étaient posés dans des petits coins et pêchaient la truite. Elle sourit, heureuse sur le moment, même si elle aurait préféré être ici avec Jack. Elle croisa ses mains devant elle et commença à se tripoter les doigts. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Jack avait raison, il fallait surmonter tout ça et ne pas baisser les bras, il fallait lui montrer qu'elle était forte et qu'elle pouvait très bien continuer à vivre sans lui, même si cela allait être difficile... Ce serait une victoire pour le militaire que de la voir dépérir suite à ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était décidé, elle allait se reprendre et avancer ! De toute façon, elle savait que le soleil, les oiseaux et la musique pourraient l'aider et qu'elle avait des amis sur qui compter. Elle n'était pas seule et c'était le plus important. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore Cassie, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala et Cameron ! C'était sa seule famille, son père et sa mère avaient rejoints les anges, son frère ne lui parlait plus suite au décès de son père, et Jack... Bref, il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de chose ou elle était sûre de repartir pour déprimer. Elle descendit donc du petit pont et continua sa promenade le long du sentier fleuri. Elle s'arrêta sur la rive du lac, un endroit rempli d'un parterre de marguerites blanches. Elle sourit, se rappelant sa jeunesse lors de laquelle elle faisait des bracelets lorsque sa maman l'emmenait au parc. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et entreprit de trouver une marguerite assez grande pour faire le tour de son poignet. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle coupa d'autres marguerites et leurs coupa les tiges afin de glisser la tige de la première marguerite dans l'ouverture de la fleur suite à la coupe de la tige. Elle continua pour toutes les autres et finit par faire un nœud pour fermer le bracelet. Heureuse de sa création, elle se releva et continua son chemin. Plus loin, un pêcheur l'interpella :

\- Bonjour mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour !

\- Vous êtes ravissante avec ce soleil ! Il vous va à ravir et fait briller votre belle chevelure enflammée !

\- Oh ! Merci, c'est très gentil.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité ! Dîtes moi, vous savez ce que vous allez manger ce soir ?

\- Heu... Non, je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à la question, je dois dire que j'ai des restes pour midi, mais je vais être obligée de cuisiner pour ce soir...

\- Approchez.

Sam hésita un instant puis s'approcha du jeune homme.

\- Tenez, regardez dans le seau juste là.

Sam s'approcha et constata qu'il avait fait de belles prises.

\- Vous ne chaumez pas dîtes donc !

\- Ah non ! Un vrai pêcheur sait pêcher toute la journée !

\- Vous en avez combien là ? Au moins 7 ou 8 ?

\- J'en ai 8 ! Bien vu !

\- Super !

\- Vous voyez leur différence ?

\- Oui, il me semble que je distingue des points rouges sur certaines et rien sur d'autres... C'est normal ?

\- Oui, j'ai pêché deux sortes de truites. La première que vous avez très bien reconnue s'avère être la truite fariot, elle a la particularité d'avoir des points rouges sur son dos, quant aux autres, vous allez vite vous apercevoir qu'elles ont également de très belles couleurs, ce sont les truites arc en ciel ! Tendres et goûteuses !

\- Intéressant !

\- Prenez en deux !

\- Quoi ? Non, enfin, je ne sais pas depuis quand vous êtes ici, mais vous méritez vos gains !

\- C'est un cadeau mademoiselle, ça me fait plaisir, sinon, je ne vous le proposerais pas...

\- Oui, mais bon, je ne sais même pas comment ça se cuisine, je préfère ne pas faire de gaspillage...

\- Vous habitez où ?

\- A deux pâtés de maisons d'ici pourquoi ?

\- Moi aussi, je vous retrouve chez vous aux alentours de 16h, comme cela, pas de sous entendu, je suis fiancé. Chuchota-t-il. Et je pourrais vous préparer ces deux beaux poissons.

\- Gardez les plus gros, je risque d'en avoir de reste sinon. J'ai petit appétit.

\- Oui, je vois que vous n'êtes pas bien épaisse.

\- Disons que je ne l'ai jamais été non plus.

\- Et vous faite quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis militaire pour l'air force.

\- Je comprends donc votre minceur !

\- Oui, mais vous savez, je suis une scientifique, mon boulot n'est plus d'aller sur le terrain si souvent, il fut un temps ou je le faisais dès que je pouvais. Maintenant, j'ai envie de me consacrer à ma vie personnelle.

\- Quelque chose que je peux comprendre également puisque je suis pompier.

\- Très beau métier !

\- Oui, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, bien que ce soit très crevant parfois...

\- Comme tous les métiers de costume je crois.

Les deux jeunes rigolèrent sous la blague à peine cachée. Ils s'entendaient bien et en plus, ce jeune homme ne cherchait pas de la drague. Cela permettait à Sam de parler et de s'ouvrir au monde extérieur.

\- Au fait, je ne connais même pas votre prénom...

\- Appelez moi Sam.

\- Sam ? C'est plutôt un prénom de garçon ça non ?

\- J'ai un prénom féminin, mais mon diminutif c'est Sam.

\- OK, je ne peux même pas savoir votre prénom ?

\- Je n'en suis pas très fière et pour être sincère, personne ne m'appelle comme cela.

\- Très bien, alors je ne vous dirais pas mon vrai prénom non plus mais mon surnom c'est Jo.

\- Super ! Enchantée Jo !

\- De même Sam.

Samantha s'avança et s'assit près de lui. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontré par hasard et qu'il l'aiderait dans un moment ou un autre. Elle quitta ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Celle-ci était fraîche et elle pouvait sentir la pureté et la fraîcheur sur sa peau. Elle soupira de bien être.

\- Je viens souvent ici pour me ressourcer. Pas que je n'en peux plus de ma petite amie non ! J'essaye d'oublier tout ce que je vois au boulot. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous non plus...

\- En effet, c'est assez difficile, surtout quand votre seule famille est remplie de collègues de travail.

\- Aie ! Oui, encore pire !

\- Hmm...

\- Pourquoi une si jolie fille est elle dans l'armée ?

\- Pour ressembler à son père... ?

\- Bonne réponse.

Sam sourit et ils se racontèrent leur vie pendant quelques heures, tellement que se fut deux heures quand ils décidèrent de se séparer pour se retrouver à 16h chez la jeune femme. Il la raccompagna pour voir où est-ce qu'elle habitait, et elle rentra chez elle afin de faire un peu de ménage et pouvoir accueillir son invité en bonne et dû forme.

Peu avant 16h, Sam voulu chercher un livre de recette sur une étagère afin de pouvoir choisir le plat qu'elle concocterait ce soir, après avoir cuit le poisson. Elle monta sur une chaise et regarda les différents livres de cuisine qu'elle avait. Poissons frits, Soupes de poissons, Fruits de mer et crustacés, Originalité en mer, Truites et compagnie... Elle effleura le livre de ses doigts tandis qu'un souvenir lui revenait.

 _\- Tu aimes le poisson Sam ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ça te dit d'en manger ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi pas... ?_

 _\- Tu aimes toutes les recettes, tous les poissons ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense. Répondit la jeune femme en rigolant._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je t'offre ceci._

 _Jack lui donna un livre qu'il avait entre les mains, un livre de recettes pour cuisiner le poisson et en particulier les truites._

 _\- Merci. Mais je suis sûre que tu sais mieux les cuisiner que moi._

 _\- Ce livre peut faire des miracles._

 _Sam sourit et lui demanda :_

 _\- Je peux avoir une dédicace ?_

 _Jack sourit, prit un stylo et écrit rapidement quelques mots sur la première page du livre : « A mon élève préférée, chez qui j'espère un jour, avoir le plaisir de goûter une truite. »_

Sam ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle prenait le livre avec elle. Elle descendit de la chaise et chercha une recette. Truites aux amandes, truites à la crème basilique, terrine de truites aux courgettes, truites au four, gaufres de pomme de terre et truites fumées. Trouvé ! Ce soir, elle mangerait des gaufres de pomme de terre aux truites fumées. Cela lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir les ingrédients lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre. La jeune femme se dirigea automatiquement vers sa porte d'entrée, ouvrit et dit en levant les yeux :

\- Jo ! J'étais justement en train de réfléchir à une recette !

L'homme étant devant elle, mit ses mains dans ses poches et baissa le regard. Gêné d'être là au final. Quant à Sam, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- En fait je... Laisse tomber, c'est certainement une erreur. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

\- Attends, attends, attends. Tu te moques de moi ! Maintenant que tu es là, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça. Tu me dois des explications et tu vas me les donner ! Tu ne seras pas venu pour rien au moins.

\- Je crois que vous attendez quelqu'un Carter...

\- Alors ça y est, tu te défiles ? T'as vraiment pas de couilles !

\- Carter, ne commencez pas avec votre insubordination !

\- Et maintenant les grades reviennent après le tutoiement !

\- Raah ! Vous ne me rendez pas les choses faciles !

\- Parce que je dois vous rendre les choses plus faciles en plus ?! Vous ne voulez pas que je parle pour vous aussi ? Non ?

\- Ok, je peux entrer ?

Sam ne répondit pas mais se décala de sorte à ce qu'il puisse rentrer. Le général O'Neill s'avança dans la maison de son ex petite amie tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Avances toi dans la cuisine.

Le militaire s'avança tandis qu'elle lui tirait une chaise pour qu'il s'assoit.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise.

Sam lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Tandis qu'elle sortait les ingrédients de son frigo et le matériel nécessaire pour cuisiner son plat.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? Proposa Jack.

\- Maintenant tu veux m'aider ?

\- Sam ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'on en arrive là !

\- Et pourtant...

\- Écoutes, si je suis venu, c'est pour m'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il y ai ce conflit, j'ai voulu faire les choses qui nous ferait le moins souffrir et je m'y suis finalement mal prit.

\- C'est rien de le dire.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour t'aider ? Je t'explique en même temps.

\- Puisque tu y tiens tellement, tu n'as qu'à peler les patates.

Jack s'activa et prit ce dont il avait besoin. En prenant l'éplucheur, son regard tomba sur le livre de recettes à la truite qu'il lui avait offert l'année dernière. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en pensant qu'elle devait s'en servir pour se cuisiner à manger et finalement, se rappelant du premier mot qui était sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, son visage redevint terne. Elle se servait de son livre afin de cuisiner pour un autre homme. Il avait décidément tout perdu.

\- Je t'écoute. Commença Sam. Voulant absolument savoir ce qui c'était passé dans la tête de l'homme qu'elle aimait éperdument.

\- Lorsque je suis venu t'annoncer ton départ pour Cheyenne Mountain, je suis allé droit au but car je voulais te faire comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix que de repartir. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud, parce que je voulais que ce soit plus facile pour toi. Mais je crois que cela a été une mauvaise idée...

\- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire, cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as vendu tous mes biens.

\- Parce que je voulais que tu n'aies pas le choix. Je voulais te montrer que tu avais déjà tout là bas et que plus rien ne te retiendrais ici. J'ai essayé de te rendre les choses plus faciles.

Sam fulminait sur place. Elle ne devait pas, elle devait rester calme, respirer, souffler et laisser les choses passer pour avoir ses réponses. Elle devait agir comme une adulte maintenant. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait le pardonner, mais elle devait au moins se maîtriser pour écouter ce que Jack avait à lui dire.

\- Commençons par le début... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi à-t-on voulu me renvoyer à la base ?

\- C'est Hank. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, la porte était ouverte depuis deux jours et il fallait absolument que tu retournes au SGC pour régler ce problème. Les autres techniciens n'y arrivaient pas. Tu as pu constater comme c'était difficile. De plus, depuis quelques temps, les problèmes n'arrêtaient pas de s'accumuler... Tu devenais vraiment indispensable à la technique du SGC... Comme tu l'as toujours été... C'est pourquoi, il a paru évident à la hiérarchie que tu reviennes à ton poste au SGC. Je n'ai pas eu le choix crois moi.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu m'expliquer tout ceci plutôt que de me balancer des ordures en pleine tête ! D'ailleurs, problème résolu en deux heures ! Vraiment très dur !

\- Les hommes se compliquent parfois un peu trop l'existence... Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce que j'ai fait... Tu aurais fait la même chose !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne te permet pas de parler pour moi ! Je n'aurais certainement pas agi de la sorte. Tu m'as blessée Jack ! Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

\- Bien sur que je m'en rends compte Sam ! Dit Jack en se levant et s'avançant vers elle.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Jack s'arrêta dans ses pas en regardant toujours son second, adossée contre le meuble de la cuisine.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte comme cela à pu être difficile pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans un miroir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, d'avoir passer ma vie à courir après quelque chose qui n'existait finalement pas. J'ai été obligée de prendre des cachets pour ne pas me laisser aller ! J'ai passé ma vie au boulot pour oublier et j'ai dû totalement changer d'apparence pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Je suis désolé Sam.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas ! Tu m'as bien vite oubliée !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Ah oui ?! Pourquoi Kerry Johnson vit-elle avec toi alors ? Pourquoi c'est elle qui s'occupe de Cassie ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper... Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps et je ne veux pas que ce soit Cassie qui ait à faire la vaisselle ou le ménage pendant que je ne suis pas là. C'est un accord qu'il y a entre moi et Kerry. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous sommes simplement amis.

\- C'est extrêmement difficile à croire...

\- Je m'en doute... Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Kerry nous prépare à manger, elle fait les courses, le ménage, le repassage, elle s'occupe de Cassie lorsqu'elle doit aller quelque part ou qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

\- Très bien.

\- Sam, ne le prend pas comme ça !

\- Comment tu veux que je le prenne ?! Cassie est majeure Jack ! Si elle ne t'avait pas sur Washington, elle serait dans un logement étudiant ! Elle est grande, et elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Dis moi plutôt que c'est pour toi que Johnson fait la femme au foyer !

\- Tu es jalouse !

\- Bien sur que je le suis ! Si tu n'étais pas capable de t'occuper de Cassie tout seul, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as prise avec toi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui infliges cela ?

\- Sam, Cassie est très heureuse. J'ai seulement voulu la dépanner.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Certes, elle a quelqu'un sur qui compter, qui peut l'aider et lui empêcher de s'encombrer avec les tâches ménagères, mais ce n'est pas la personne dont elle aurait besoin ! Cassie a besoin d'avoir des personnes de confiance autour d'elle après tout ce qu'elle a vécu...

\- Kerry est une personne de confiance.

\- Pour toi peut-être. Cette conversation s'arrête là. Elle ne rime à rien de toute façon. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Et que de toute façon, comme tu l'as si bien dit, il n'y a jamais rien eu. Vis ta vie, je ferais la mienne. Ne reviens plus !

\- Sam, s'il te plaît... Laisse moi une chance de me racheter...

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne veux pas être ton amie Jack. Et tu m'as trop fait souffrir.

\- Sam... Je t'en prie.

\- Vire la !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Kerry Johnson.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je la vire ?

\- Vire la de chez toi ! Elle n'a rien à y faire.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Dans ce cas tu peux sortir de chez moi.

\- Sam essaye de comprendre ! J'ai un emploi du temps de folie ! Si je la vire de chez moi, je n'aurais plus de vie.

\- C'est ça ou rien. Tu es assez grand pour gérer ta vie tout seul Jack.

\- Sam...

\- Au revoir Jack.

Sam raccompagna Jack jusqu'à la porte alors qu'au moment où elle ouvrait celle-ci, Jo s'apprêtait à toquer.

\- Tiens Jo ! Pile à l'heure !

\- Salut Sam !

\- J'ai manqué un épisode ? Demanda Jack.


	7. Sempre (Toujours)

Je reviens avec la suite de cette fanfiction, donc vous l'aurez compris le titre est en italien, tout comme le titre de la chanson dans l'Album =) Sempre veut dire "Toujours". J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une excellente année 2017, que la santé embellisse vos actions, que le travail soit présent et que le bonheur vous emplisse de joie ! A tous mes copains écrivains, que l'imagination porte ses fruits au devant des reviews et que de belles histoires ressortent de vos compos !

J'en profite également pour expliquer ce petit retard de deux jours. J'ai donc déménagé mardi, et commencé mon nouveau travail de directrice touristique et événementielle au sein de l'Abbaye de Marcilhac sur Célé. Allez jeter un oeil sur le site web ! Et du coup, autant vous dire que j'ai été dépassé par l'amont de travail et qu'à ce jour, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir un rythme hebdomadaire. C'est à dire que j'essayerais de poster une fois par semaine, mais je ne saurais vous dire si ce sera le mercredi ou un autre jour de la semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin de l'histoire est quoi qu'il en soit écrite, et je vous promets, que vous aurez tous les chapitres jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ! ;)

J'en viens à la page remerciement : Un énorme merci à **Sevryna** , **Riri** (je te réponds plus bas), **Velleda Rouge** et **ColonelCarterSG1** pour vos reviews juste incroyable, qui ne cessent de me réchauffer le coeur, je me répète à chaque chapitre, mais c'est vraiment car je n'ai pas d'autres mots ;) Merci à **Velleda Rouge** et bienvenue à toi, pour maintenant suivre l'histoire. Un grand merci à **Sevryna** et **Velleda Rouge** qui m'ont ajouté à leur auteur favoris, un cadeau assez incroyable ! Pour me suivre en tant qu'auteur, un remerciement très chaleureux à **Velleda Rouge** et enfin, merci à toi pour la publicité que tu as faites sur ton dernier chapitre, cela m'a beaucoup touché, et je suis ravie de pouvoir écrire une histoire qui te touche à ce point ! Merci pour tout !

 **Riri :** Des suites régulièrement bien entendu ;)

* * *

\- Tu n'en as pas raté qu'un depuis que tu n'es plus là.

\- Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux. Avança Jo.

\- Non, reste. Il allait partir.

\- En fait... Je suis un ami proche de Sam. Et j'étais venu pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais je vois que les choses vont bien pour elle.

\- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je suis fiancé... Mais pas avec Sam. J'ai une petite amie et nous sommes très heureux ensemble. Se justifia Jo.

\- Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser pour la confusion. S'excusa Jack.

\- Je suis Jo, enchanté de vous connaître.

\- Jack.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en se souriant tandis que Sam était sur la porte à les regarder faire.

\- Vous dîner chez Sam ce soir ? Demanda Jo.

\- Heu... Commença Jack en regardant Sam la bouche en cœur.

\- Heu... A vrai dire, ce n'était pas prévu. Jack était juste passé pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Déclara Sam.

\- Oh très bien. Comme Sam s'apprêtait à faire un bon repas. Je me suis dit que vous deviez y participer. Expliqua Jo.

La conversation s'arrêta là tandis que les trois protagonistes ne savaient plus trop quoi dire.

\- Bien... Je vais rentrer chez moi... Dit Jack.

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Déclara Jo.

\- Oui, moi de même. Au revoir. Lança Jack.

\- Au revoir. Répondit Jo.

Sam ne dit rien et le regarda partir les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'essuya rapidement ses deux perles bleues et croisa le regard de Jo en souriant et l'invitant à entrer.

\- Ton ami est cool ! Commença Jo.

\- Pas tant que ça en fait...

\- Ah... C'est pas l'impression qu'il donne.

\- Ouai... Il est habitué à jouer les apparences...

\- Ouah ! En fait c'est pas l'amour fou on dirait...

\- Pas vraiment non... D'ailleurs, si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ouai... Désolé. Alors... Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu de manger ce soir ?

\- Gaufres de pommes de terre à la truite fumée... Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que j'aimerais bien partager ta table ce soir. Répondit Jo avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ben si ça te chante écoutes ! Aucun soucis. Dit Sam en souriant.

\- Je ne peux pas... Ma femme m'attend à la maison.

\- Viens avec elle si tu veux...

\- Non vraiment je ne peux pas... Je voudrais bien, mais demain on travaille et... Je veux pas la jouer vieux jeu hein... Mais j'ai déjà pas été avec elle aujourd'hui alors... J'aimerais profiter d'elle ce soir.

\- Waw, j'aimerais bien avoir un homme qui pense autant à moi...

\- Tu n'es pas en couple ? Pas de copain... De fiancé ?

\- Non... J'ai assez donné sur ce point là...

\- Tu parles d'une déception... ?

\- Entre autre. Je n'en ai pas eu qu'une. Je ne suis pas vraiment chanceuse avec les hommes.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas tombée sur le bon.

\- Certainement. Mais je commence à ne plus être très jeune... Et si le bon n'arrive pas maintenant... Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le rencontrerais un jour...

\- Ne perd pas espoir... Tu as toutes tes chances !

\- J'aimerais bien te croire...

Alors que Jo s'était attelé aux fourneaux, Sam finissait de peler les pommes de terre. Elle avait sorti le récipient pour en faire de la purée et s'apprêtait à les mettre dedans.

\- Tu devrais rincer tes pommes de terre avant d'en faire de la purée. Je crois pas que se soit possible après...

\- Ah oui c'est vrai... Où avais je la tête... ? Dit Sam en rigolant.

\- Est-ce que c'est Jack qui hante tes pensées ?

Sam sourit tristement et le regarda en biais.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non, mais tu viens de répondre à ma question en une seule phrase... Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais de bonne compagnie après en avoir parlé.

\- Sait-on jamais... Peut-être que je peux débloquer un truc... ?

\- Serais-tu devenu psychologue en l'espace de quelques heures ?

\- Peut-être... T'as pas qu'un seul talent quand tu nais. Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Sam se mit à rire et lui dit :

\- J'aimerais bien connaître tous tes talents alors... !

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu m'invites plus souvent !

\- Mais bien sûr ! La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour !

\- Très bien ! J'en parlerais à Mélanie...

\- Qui est Mélanie ?

\- Ma femme.

\- Oh ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit son prénom encore...

\- Tout comme je ne sais pas le tien...

\- Je te l'ai dis, moi c'est Sam. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça !

\- Écoute Sam, je voudrais bien t'aider parce que depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti une affection pour toi, de l'amitié. Il y a des étoiles d'habitude, dans les yeux d'une femme. Et toi... Tu n'en as pas... J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. Je suis sûr, qu'autant l'un pour l'autre, se serait bénéfique...

\- Heu... Oui, je suis d'accord pour que l'on soit ami... Mais il est peut-être un peu tôt pour se dévoiler de réelles choses sur nous. On peut peut-être le faire au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de notre relation... ?

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Je marche ! Fais attention, ta purée brûle !

\- Oh zut !

Jo se mit à rire alors qu'il sortit les poissons de la poêle.

\- T'es bien une femme !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que tu te disperses très facilement. Continua Jo en rigolant.

\- Ne te moques pas ! Rigola-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le dos.

\- Ben quoi ! Faut bien s'amuser un peu !

\- Dis que je suis ennuyeuse !

\- J'ai pas dis ça !

\- Tu l'as pensé très fort !

\- Comment t'exagères ! Dit il en lui envoyant un morceau d'arête dans sa purée.

\- Hey ! Si je meurs ou que je m'étouffe en mangeant ce soir ! Tu sauras pourquoi ! Se révolta Sam en rigolant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu risques rien... Je suis pompier tu sais...

\- J'aimerais éviter d'en arriver là...

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire alors que la soirée c'était plutôt bien passée. Alors que Sam avait formé ses gaufres, elle glissa la purée à l'intérieur et glissa le tout au four.

\- J'ai intérêt à aller faire du sport demain... Avec toutes ses calories, je vais avoir de quoi perdre !

\- C'est une blague ou c'est sérieux ?

\- Non, c'est sérieux ! Je te rappelle que je suis militaire !

\- Raison de plus pour attendre de reprendre le boulot avant de faire du sport...

Sam secoua la tête en rigolant alors qu'il avait certainement raison. Elle lui proposa de boire un verre avant de partir, afin de le remercier pour les truites.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ? Répondit Sam.

\- Que s'est-il réellement passé entre toi et Jack ? Il n'a pas l'air d'un gars mauvais aux premiers abords... Je suis sûr que cela pourrait s'arranger.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça.

\- Alors expliques moi. Dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Nous avons été ensemble le temps d'une soirée, mais nous nous aimons depuis 8 ans. Nous avions à peine franchi une étape lorsqu'il a rompu pour des raisons professionnelles.

\- Ce n'était donc pas sa faute.

\- Pas d'après lui. Mais il est très bien placé dans la chaîne de commandement de l'armée pour laquelle je travaille. Il aurait pu trouver une autre solution. S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi.

\- Es tu sûre qu'il avait d'autres choix ?

\- Oui. Mais selon lui, il n'y en avait pas. Il a juste eu une putain de colère en lui et c'est moi qui ai tout pris parce que je me trouvais là pile à ce moment là.

\- Tu devrais donc comprendre qu'un homme est parfois fragile.

\- Une femme aussi Jo ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des problèmes ou qu'il ne se sent pas bien que je dois en prendre pour mon grade ! Je ne suis pas un punchingball.

\- Je le comprend bien Sam, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Mais cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Peut-être que tu devrais lui laisser une chance... ?

\- C'est encore trop dur pour moi Jo. Après ce qu'il s'est passé... Je suis complètement tombée, j'ai changé du tout au tout. J'ai fait une terrible dépression. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Je ne veux juste pas revivre ça... Et s'il devait se passer de nouveau ce genre de chaos dans ma vie, je ne suis pas sûre que j'y survivrais. Je n'ai plus personne sur qui m'appuyer, j'ai bien sûr deux, trois amis qui me sont très chers, mais je n'ai plus de famille et chaque épreuve est plus dure...

\- Oui mais c'est la vie Sam. Tomber, se relever... C'est la vie. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper même en t'éloignant de ceux qui t'aiment. Car il faut être honnête, cet homme est dingue de toi. Cela se voit dans son regard. Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait que tu te réconcilies avec lui pour avancer ? Tu ne penses pas regretter de ne pas l'avoir pardonner pendant qu'il en était encore temps ? Et si il lui arrive quelque chose ?

Sam se recula au fond de sa chaise en baissant la tête. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Ce que Jo disait lui soulevait les sentiments. En effet, cela arrivait à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Mais pourquoi ne pas être pardonné... ? Il était difficile d'avoir confiance une deuxième fois, bien qu'elle pourrait y aller plus doucement avec lui cette fois. Cela serait difficile, mais possible. Seulement avec du temps.

\- Je n'y avait pas pensé à vrai dire... Écoutes, je vais y réfléchir. La douleur est encore vive et je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui faire confiance une nouvelle fois. En tout cas, ce sera difficile. Mais, il est vrai que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas et je passerais ma vie à regretter.

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Sache que si tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce ou autre, je suis là quand tu veux. Moi je suis un ami. Je t'aiderais. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- Ouai... J'ai un peu de mal avec la confiance maintenant... Mais j'y penserais. Merci de m'avoir fait réaliser mon erreur.

\- Hey ! N'oublie pas que lui aussi à fait des erreurs et qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui doit faire un pas vers lui. C'est à vous deux de faire le chemin ensemble.

\- Ouai... J'espère qu'il avancera comme moi j'avance.

\- Non, il avancera à son rythme, et tu avanceras au tien. A vous de vous accorder.

\- Merci. Répondit Sam avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Mais je t'en prie. Je vais devoir y aller, mais si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésites pas. Dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je te laisse mon numéro.

\- Très bien. Merci encore. Passe le bonjour à Mélanie.

\- Ce sera fait. Passe une bonne soirée et régales toi avec ce bon petit plat.

\- Oui !

Sam le raccompagna à la porte et la ferma à clef derrière lui. Elle regagna sa cuisine et sortit ses gaufres du four alors qu'elles avaient pris une belle couleur dorée. Elle huma légèrement l'odeur en fermant les yeux. Elle prit une assiette et déposa les deux gaufres dedans. Elle ajouta les truites fumées sur le côté et déposa un coulis de sauce greavy. Elle allait se régaler. La jeune femme installa son assiette sur la table basse dans le salon et alluma la chaîne musique afin de regarder vaguement les clips vidéos tout en réfléchissant à la façon de procéder maintenant. Elle se fit chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole et se prépara une infusion tandis qu'elle prenait également un pot de crème brûlée dans le frigo. Une fois prêt, elle éteint le feu et revint s'asseoir sur son sofa. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un clip passa à la télé et attira son attention.

 **Sempre, sempre**

 _Si la tendresse et la poésie_

 _Nous ont laissé la nostalgie_

 _Combien de ces choses avons nous perdues_

 _Puisque tu es loin et n'y pense plus_

 _J'ai si mal sans toi_

 _Et tant pis si je ne guérissais pas_

 _Car mes douleurs sont belles a mourir_

 _Chaque fois qu'elles reviennent me dire_

 _Sempre, sempre_

 _Tant pis si pour toi c'était plus jamais_

 _Tous ces mots que tu voulais jurer_

 _Ces paroles qui faisaient espérer_

 _Et qui m'ont brisée_

 _Sempre,sempre_

 _Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'a laissé_

 _Si cet amour est tellement vrai_

 _C'est un vide auquel je ne m'habitue pas_

 _Dans mon âme il y a cet éclat_

 _Cette lueur que l'on n'éteint jamais_

 _Quand on a trop aimer_

 _J'écris ton nom quand la nuit passe_

 _Quand l'obscurité est là_

 _Dans le silence je prie j'oublie tout de ce monde_

 _Et je m'enfuis dans ces douleurs tellement profondes_

 _Et tout ce qui nous sépare reviens me hanter si fort_

 _Comme ces petits riens qui font si mal_

 _Me blessent en regrets de cristal_

 _Sempre,sempre_

 _Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'a laissé_

 _Si cet amour est tellement vrai_

 _C'est un vide auquel je ne m'habitue pas_

 _Dans mon âme il y a cet éclat_

 _Qui revient s'allumer_

 _Sempre, sempre_

 _Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'as laissé_

 _Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'a laissé..._

 _Dans mon âme il y a cet éclat_

 _Cette lueur que l'on éteint jamais_

 _Quand on a trop_

 _Quand on a trop aimer..._

Sam se figea et commença à penser à plein de choses en même temps. Il le lui avait promis quelques années plus tôt... Il serait toujours là, toujours présent... Elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Mais tout ça n'était que des mots, des non dits. Elle l'avait elle même oublié un temps, comme il devait l'avoir fait depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à retenir de cette courte histoire, et elle n'avait pas à se détruire pour des promesses faites en l'air. Elle avait bien trop perdu de temps... Elle avait changé du tout au tout en si peu de temps et pour une seule chose. Oublier qui elle était... Il était temps qu'elle redevienne la personne qu'elle avait effacé. Elle n'avait pas à changer de personnalité pour une autre, ni même pour quelqu'un. Elle commença à manger son poisson ainsi que sa gaufre tout en continuant de réfléchir aux changements qui s'étaient produits durant ces quelques mois. Sa garde robe s'était obscurcie, ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant sous les seins. C'était bien de se sentir comme une femme. Cependant, il était temps qu'elle passe au coiffeur. Demain après le boulot, elle irait. Elle voulait redevenir la personne qu'elle était avant, la blonde aux yeux bleus qui donnait une image d'elle sexy. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle finissait de manger. Elle posa ses couverts dans l'assiette et déposa le tout dans l'évier. Elle changea de chaîne pour en mettre une plus joyeuse tandis qu'elle gagnait sa salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama après avoir prit sa douche. Elle enfila son pantalon et sa veste diesel bleue et blanche et attacha ses cheveux avec une pince de sorte à ce qu'elle ait une banane. Elle se remit ensuite devant la télé et apprécia de regarder les dernières nouveautés musicales. Samantha passa quelques temps devant son poste de télévision avant de tomber de fatigue. Elle éteint l'appareil et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se glisser sous sa couette après avoir fermé les rideaux. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre alors que pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun rêve assez perturbateur pour pouvoir la réveiller.


	8. Retour aux sources

_"Mon colonel, je préférerai prendre le premier tour si vous le permettez !_

 _\- Et pourquoi donc major ?" Répondit-il du tac au tac._

 _Ils se toisèrent du regard, attendant que ce soit l'autre qui baisse les yeux. Le reste de l'équipe les regarda, incrédules. Mais que diable se passait-il ?_

 _"Pour l'amour du Ciel Carter, vos caprices d'enfant de 5 ans commencent à m'énerver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend... En fait, non, je ne veux pas savoir !"_

 _Rien ne justifie un tel comportement en mission._

 _"Mon Col... Tenta Sam._

 _\- Taisez-vous Major, cela suffit !"_

 _Il fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt. Elle en profita pour surenchérir :_

 _"Non !_

 _\- Non ? Répéta-t-il, stoppant sa progression pour se retourner._

 _\- Non, mon Colonel._

 _\- Non, mon Colonel ? Répéta-t-il encore une fois en haussant le ton._

 _\- Non, mon Colonel. Je ne me tairais pas."_

 _Elle acheva sa réplique en tapant du pied._

 _"Très bien, dans ce cas, vous rentrez immédiatement sur Terre Major. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un soldat qui ne connaît pas la hiérarchie._

 _\- Vous avez besoin de moi pour étudier..._

 _\- Je vous ai demandé de vous taire, soldat, hurla Jack. Il se reprit. Vous vous trompez, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Le Major Chase, qui connaît la chaîne de commandant, lui, pourra très bien faire ses analyses. Vous rentrez. Fin de la discussion."_

Ça vous a plu ?! Comment ça "et la suite" ? Si vous voulez connaître la suite, c'est très simple, vous allez voir dans mes reviews plus haut, y a une jeune femme qui poste régulièrement un petit commentaire. Elle s'appelle **Velleda Rouge** , vous cliquez sur son nom et vous cherchez dans son profil, la magnifique histoire qui s'intitule : **_"Derrière ses yeux bleus"_**. Entre drame, action, aventure, suspens et romance, je peux vous assurez que vous ne vous ennuierez pas ! C'est promis !

* * *

Je poste la suite maintenant, car nous sommes mercredi, et que malgré un retard une fois, nous n'allons quand même pas prendre de TRÈS mauvaises habitudes ! N'est-ce pas ? Donc, il n'est pas encore jeudi, mais la suite est là, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme j'aime à le dire.

Comme d'habitude, on va passer par les bons remerciements qui font plaisir ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, toujours adorables : **Sevryna, Velleda Rouge, saragrissom831601** et **Alice-East** , un immense merci à **Velleda Rouge** et **saragrissom831601** pour maintenant me suivre dans mes folles aventures mais également pour m'avoir ajouté comme un de vos auteurs favoris, c'est une considération qu'un auteur ne s'attend jamais à recevoir, l'écriture et la lecture sont tellement de style différent, qu'il est un honneur pour moi, de me voir faire partie de vos favoris, et j'espère pouvoir répondre à vos attentes de lectures encore longtemps ! Et enfin merci à **saragrissom831601** pour maintenant être abonnée à l'histoire !

Un remerciement tout particulier à **Sevryna** pour sa promotion gratuite sur le dernier chapitre de son histoire !

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna à 7h. La jeune femme l'éteignit et s'étira dans son lit. Elle se leva et enfila sa tenue de travail. Elle ouvrit ses rideaux ainsi que ses fenêtres, histoire d'aérer la pièce, puis elle alla dans sa salle de bain pour se coiffer avec un chignon vite fait. Elle aimait bien ce genre de chignon, cela lui donnait un air dynamique. Elle se mit du déodorant ainsi que du parfum. Enfin, elle se traitait comme une femme. Autant quelques jours avant, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de ne pas prendre soin d'elle, autant, maintenant qu'elle avait décidé d'avancer, elle appréciait de sentir l'odeur de son parfum favoris : Évidence. Elle alla ensuite prendre un bol de céréales, afin d'avoir le ventre plein et pouvoir travailler tranquillement jusqu'à midi. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il était temps de faire la vaisselle. Elle la ferait ce soir en rentrant. Elle retourna dans sa salle de bain et se brossa les dents. Elle alla ensuite fermer sa fenêtre, elle fit son lit et pour finir, mit ses bottes de motard et enfila sa veste en cuir. Sam prit ses clef de moto et ferma sa maison. Elle monta sur sa Honda, mit son casque et se mit en route pour la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Arrivée aux entrées de la base, elle signa les registres d'identification et continua sa route pour se garer quelques mètres plus loin. Sam enleva son casque et prit l'ascenseur afin de descendre au niveau des laboratoires. Elle entra dans le sien et alluma les lumières. Elle posa son casque sur le meuble à sa droite et quitta sa veste pour la poser sur son siège. Elle alluma ses appareils tout en consultant les dernières nouvelles du week-end, les entrées et sorties, mais également le profil scientifique afin de savoir s'il y avait eu des avancées sur certains objets ou non. Rapidement, Sam comprit qu'il y avait un projet sur lequel elle devait se pencher en priorité, à savoir, construire un réacteur à naquadah pour le deuxième vaisseau alien qui avait été ramené de la dernière planète visitée par l'équipe SG-2. Les armes alien commençaient à devenir assez importantes pour renforcer les défenses militaires de la terre. Les dernières sorties hors monde avait permis de découvrir de nombreuses planètes inhabitées dans un autre côté de la galaxie. Côté où aucun maître goa'uld n'avaient été, ni même réplicateurs ou oris. C'étaient des mondes sains de toute guerre, des mondes pacifiques, où ils avaient pu rencontrer certaines populations et pour d'autres, seulement avoir le fruit du travail des populations éteintes. Mais cela leur permettait d'accumuler des réserves d'armes et de défenses plus puissantes pour certaines ou en nombre pour d'autres. Sam en était ravie. D'ailleurs, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à tout cela avant et qu'il n'y avait que maintenant qu'elle s'y intéressait. Il y avait eu un déblocage dans sa tête. Oui, elle avait réussi à réfléchir à des problèmes qui la paralysait depuis un certain temps. Elle s'en félicitait.

Daniel arriva dans son bureau et toqua avant d'entrer. Sam releva la tête et le salua avec un sourire en l'invitant à prendre place.

\- Comment ça va Sam ?

\- Je vais bien, merci Daniel. Et vous ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

\- Non... Du moins, j'ai désaoûlé hier. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je veux bien vous croire.

\- Qu'en est-il de vous ?! Vous avez aussi bu beaucoup samedi.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Et sachez que j'en suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la fête.

\- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, bien que vous puissiez penser le contraire. Mes amis étaient là. Je suis simplement désolé que cette rencontre avec Jack se soit mal passée.

\- Eh bien... Je pense que c'est ce qui devait arriver. Bien que j'aurais préféré que cela se présente à un autre moment.

\- Oui, je comprends. J'aurais dû vous en parler avant.

\- Non. Ce n'est rien Daniel. Oublions ça.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait mieux depuis... Et, comme j'ai vu que vous étiez à la base.

Selon le jeune homme, Sam était supposée être en vacances, aussi, qu'elle soit à la base ne présageait rien de bon. Peut-être le général Landry l'avait rappelée pour un dépannage, mais cela l'étonnait grandement. Il aurait été informé de tout problème. Et le SGC aurait préféré tout mettre en œuvre pour réparer un dysfonctionnement plutôt que de rappeler la jeune femme qui ne prenait jamais de vacances.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce week-end et j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main.

\- Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Comment ça se présente ?

\- Me faire de nouveaux amis, redevenir la Sam que j'étais avant. Sortir.

\- Ce sont de très bonnes idées. J'espère que vous arriverez à surmonter tout cela. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes là nous aussi.

\- Non Daniel. Vous êtes mes amis, comment je pourrais oublier cela. Après tout ce que l'on a vécu, il est impossible pour moi de passer à autre chose concernant ce côté là.

\- Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Je vous laisse. Vous avez du travail. On se rejoint au mess à midi ?

\- Oui très bien !

\- A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Dit Daniel.

\- A tout à l'heure Daniel.

Ravi du changement qui été en train de s'opérer en sa coéquipière, Daniel avait complètement oublié de lui demander pourquoi elle était là. Il aurait bien un moment tranquille avec la jeune femme pour le lui demander.

Plongée dans son travail, Sam ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle serait très certainement en retard pour aller manger. La concentration était empreinte de la jeune femme. D'où son travail très rigoureux qui faisait d'elle la scientifique la plus intelligente au monde. Elle sourit, elle était heureuse d'avoir cette réputation. Absorbée par ces programmes, ces ustensiles et les règles dangereuses à respecter, elle ne vit pas Teal'c sur le pas de sa porte. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de toquer et préféra attendre qu'elle ait fini de faire ce qu'elle faisait afin de ne pas la couper dans son élan de concentration. Elle ne le savait pas, mais le général O'Neill lui avait demandé expressément, lors de l'anniversaire de Daniel, de surveiller la jeune femme. Elle lui semblait triste, sur les nerfs, dépressive et pas vraiment dans ses baskets. Elle n'avait fait que boire de toute la soirée et Teal'c ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait. A chaque sortie, elle se comportait comme tel, et ce, depuis qu'elle était revenue sur la base. Jack en avait été surpris pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement, il avait compris que sa décision n'avait pas été la bonne et que cela avait changé du tout au tout la vie de sa subordonnée mais également la sienne. Il vivait dans la tristesse et loin de Sam. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés et le manque était terrible et subsistait dans son antre intérieur. Il en avait parlé avec Teal'c, peut-être le seul membre restant sobre de la soirée. Il s'était confié à son frère d'arme et lui avait demandé expressément de prendre soin de la femme qu'il aimait toujours. Teal'c n'avait pu refuser et lui avait promis de faire son maximum. Il se retrouvait donc devant sa porte aujourd'hui afin de l'emmener prendre son repas. Alors qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, Sam leva sa tête de son ordinateur et le regarda s'avancer.

\- Bonjour Teal'c. Comment allez vous ?

\- Je vais bien Colonel Carter. Qu'en est-il de vous ?

\- Je vais bien aussi. Mieux maintenant. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- J'en suis content pour vous.

\- Merci Teal'c.

Teal'c inclina la tête tandis qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher pour aller déjeuner au mess.

Samantha rigola se rappelant que Teal'c ne ratait jamais l'occasion de prendre un repas.

\- Je vous suis Teal'c.

Les deux compères se rendirent donc au mess et prirent de quoi se remplir l'estomac sur leur plateau. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Daniel qui leur avait fait un signe de la main pour les informer qu'ils les attendait. Vala était également présente tandis que Mitchell avait été envoyé sur une mission d'exploration avec SG-2. Avec toutes les découvertes qu'il y avait eu ces derniers temps, il était nécessaire selon Landry de mettre les meilleurs hommes sur les artefacts et vaisseaux ramenés hors monde. Mitchell passait donc son temps avec SG-2. Vala, elle, était parfois ajoutée à SG-3 lorsqu'il y avait besoin de monde ou que quelqu'un devait être remplacé. Du point de vu de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas juste. Elle, dynamique et motivée aurait aimé participer à ces missions d'exploration. Mais Landry préférait se méfier des envies kleptomanes de la jeune femme. Surtout avec les armes puissantes que l'on pouvait trouver sur certaines des planètes.

\- Bonjour Vala. Dit Sam en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

\- Salut Sam ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien je vous remercie.

\- Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

\- Non, je vais bien. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas venir. Reprit Daniel.

\- Oui, j'étais très concentrée sur mon réacteur à naquadah, et Teal'c est passé me prendre. Expliqua Sam.

\- Quelle bonne idée Teal'c ! Heureusement qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour veiller sur Sam... Lança Daniel.

Sam eut un petit sourire au fait de penser qu'avant, ce n'était pas Teal'c qui venait chercher la jeune femme à son bureau, mais Jack. Cela lui manquait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il fut un temps où elle aurait juste demandé à ce qu'il ne vienne plus la voir du tout. Mais maintenant, elle était passée à autre chose et ses vieux souvenirs revenaient.

\- Le général O'Neill m'a demandé de veiller sur Samantha Carter. J'essaye donc de faire au mieux. Expliqua Teal'c.

\- Le général O'Neill vous a demandé ça ?! S'offusqua Sam.

\- En effet.

\- Oh le salop !

\- Sam, il tient à vous ! Contra Vala.

\- S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il ne m'aurait pas renvoyée ici comme une serpillière. Alors quoi, maintenant je vais avoir un garde du corps constamment derrière moi ?! Ce n'est pas contre vous Teal'c, mais avouez tout de même qu'il est un peu gonflé !

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Sam, mais voyez le bon côté des choses. Teal'c vous permet de manger avec nous et ne pas mourir de faim dans votre labo. Argumenta Daniel.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Les quatre membres présents se turent, ne voulant pas plus envenimer la situation. Sam avait du mal à supporter lorsque l'on parlait de Jack. Elle avait fait des efforts depuis, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Si en plus cela la touchait, elle se mettait très fortement en colère et se fermait à toute suggestion.

\- Hum... Daniel s'éclaircit la voix, souhaitant ajouter quelque chose qui mettrait très certainement fin à la discussion. Vous savez Sam, Jack est toujours chez moi. Il est vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a tout expliqué, et j'avoue que ce qu'il vous a fait n'est pas du tout acceptable. Cependant, je pense que vous pouvez passer au dessus de cela. Premièrement car vous connaissez Jack et que vous savez que c'est un homme bon, et deuxièmement car vous vous aimez toujours. Les hommes, sur terre, font toujours des erreurs, il faut apprendre à vivre avec.

\- Ce n'est pas la question Daniel. Comment je suis supposée lui faire confiance après ça ?! Vous voyez, j'étais prête à lui accorder une deuxième chance, mais avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, ça me renforce sur ma position. Il a vraiment changé, et je ne crois pas que se soit la peine de discuter avec lui.

\- Vous vous trompez Sam. Il ressent de fort sentiments à votre égard. Il m'en a fait part. Il voudrait d'ailleurs vous emmener boire un verre histoire d'en parler. Il espère vraiment pouvoir changer les choses.

\- Qu'il devienne mature et les choses changeront. Sur ce, messieurs, dame, je vous laisse que j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Au fait, Vala, si vous voulez sortir de la base ce soir, je vais au coiffeur. Vous souhaitez vous joindre à moi ?

\- Avec plaisir Sam.

\- Rejoignez moi à ma moto à 17h30.

\- Très bien.

\- Ne soyez pas en retard Vala !

\- Mais non ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

\- Pour vous Vala. Répondit Sam en souriant alors qu'elle prit son plateau et le rangea avec les autres plateaux utilisés.

La journée fut très rapide pour Sam. Concentrée sur son réacteur, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner. Heureusement, Vala était passée la voir afin de confirmer sa présence pour le soir même. Sam avait donc réglé une alarme afin de ne pas oublier leur rendez-vous. Lorsque celle ci sonna, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les vestiaires en fermant son laboratoire derrière elle. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir, prit son casque et sortit de la base pour se diriger vers son deux roues. Elle ouvrit son top case et en sortit une paire de gants et un deuxième casque pour son amie. Celle-ci n'était pas encore présente, mais la militaire ne doutait pas qu'elle arriverait incessamment sous peu. Sam posa l'équipement sur le chassie de la moto et entreprit de mettre son casque.

\- Me voilà Sam ! Cria Vala de loin.

Sam sourit doucement de la spontanéité de sa collègue. Elle aimait ne pas se soucier de ce que les gens pensaient. Elle aimait être folle et pouvoir se sentir elle même. Et Vala le lui rendait bien.

\- Je vous ai préparé votre casque et vos gants. Je vous conseille de mettre le casque en premier. Fermez bien votre blouson. Expliqua Sam.

\- Bien mon colonel. Répondit Vala en souriant.

\- Vous avez déjà fait de la moto Vala ?

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Bien. Je vous explique deux trois petites choses et nous pourrons y aller.

\- Très bien !

\- Bien. Lorsque vous êtes sur la moto, vous serrez bien les jambes contre le véhicule. Vous me tenez par la taille et vous faites attention à ce que nos casques ne se touchent pas. Cela empêche le vent de circuler entre nous et malgré le top case, de vous reculer. Quant aux casques, cela nous protège mais vous pourriez les abîmer.

\- Compris.

\- Lorsque je tourne avec la moto, vous suivez le mouvement. N'essayez pas de vous relever ou de partir dans l'autre sens, vous allez me déséquilibrer. Pour finir, essayez de bouger le moins possible.

\- Je pense que j'ai tout enregistré.

\- Je n'ai pas de micro donc nous ne pourrons pas parler. Servez vous du rétro si quelque chose ne va pas ou frappez moi deux fois dans le dos.

\- J'espère ne pas en arriver à ce point quand même ! Sourit Vala.

\- J'espère aussi ! En route !

Sam grimpa sur son véhicule tandis que Vala monta derrière elle et respecta tous les conseils de son amie. Tant Sam que Vala, les deux jeunes femmes appréciaient beaucoup l'air frais de la soirée, devant de magnifiques paysages. Être sur la moto leur permettait d'être au plus proche des sensations et au sein même de la nature. Sam était bienveillante et veillait à ne pas aller trop vite pour que Vala n'ai pas peur et puisse s'adapter rapidement. Il était excellent de savoir faire partager ses passions avec les autres. Les jeunes femmes sortirent de la montagne et commencèrent à rouler sur des routes de campagne. Il n'était pas rare de voir quelques lapins ou renards sauvages se promener dans les champs à cette heure si. Vala y était particulièrement attentive depuis que Daniel l'en avait informé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple de partenaires arriva devant le salon de coiffures. Vala descendit de la moto alors qu'elle enleva déjà ses gants et son casque tandis que Sam posa l'engin sur sa béquille et coupa le moteur.

\- Comment avez vous trouvé votre première balade en moto Vala ? Demanda Sam en enlevant son casque.

\- C'était trop bien ! Je veux avoir une moto ! Je vais demander à Daniel qu'il m'en achète une ! S'exclama la jeune femme brune.

Samantha rigola à cœur joie.

\- Vala ! Une moto se conduit après avoir passé un permis. De plus, c'est un coût !

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais demander à Daniel qu'il m'oriente ! Répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pauvre Daniel ! Il risque de travailler quelques heures de plus !

\- Je l'aiderais ! C'est promis.

Les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent leurs accessoires dans le top case et rentrèrent dans le salon de coiffures.

\- Bonsoir mesdames. Vous avez rendez-vous ? Demanda la coiffeuse.

\- Non, nous aimerions savoir s'il est possible de nous faire deux petites coupes vite fait. Répondit Sam.

\- Oui, pas de problème. Ma stagiaire va m'aider. Donnez moi vos blousons.

Les deux amies se dévêtirent et donnèrent leurs effets personnels à la coiffeuse. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers les lavabos pour se faire laver les cheveux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez faire ?

\- Je souhaiterez faire un balayage, je suis blonde à la base et j'aimerais le redevenir. Répondit Sam.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Le rouge vous va à merveille !

\- Je vous remercie, mais oui, je suis sûre ! Par contre, j'aimerais également me faire couper les cheveux en carré long ainsi que ma frange à recouper un tout petit peu.

\- Oui, bien sur. Souhaitez vous un brushing ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie. Mes cheveux se coiffent très bien tout seul. Dit Sam en souriant. Vala, qu'allez vous faire ?

\- Eh bien, je vais dépointer, couper un peu ma franche aussi et garder mes boucles. Répondit la jeune femme brune.

\- Très bien. Alors c'est partit.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent coiffer et lorsque Sam se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver. De n'avoir en fait jamais changé. Ses cheveux courts et blonds lui avait tout de même manqué. Sam entendit son portable vibrer et déverrouilla son smartphone. 2 nouveaux messages. Le premier était de Daniel : « Je passe récupérer Vala, je dois la ramener à la base, je serais là dans 2 minutes ». Sam regarda par la fenêtre et s'aperçut en effet que l'archéologue attendaient les deux jeunes femmes, assis sur le capot de sa voiture, qui était garée sur le parking en face.

\- Vala, vous avez de la visite... Lança Sam alors qu'elle était en train de régler la coiffeuse pour les deux coupes.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ? Demanda la jeune femme brune intriguée.

\- Votre cher et tendre Daniel. Il vous attend sur le parking en face et vous ramène en voiture. Cela vous évitera de vous décoiffer à cause de la moto.

\- Oh chouette ! Il va pouvoir me voir toute fraîche !

Sam rigola avant de lui dire de le rejoindre après qu'elle ait mis sa veste. La militaire en fit de même avant de quitter le coiffeur alors qu'elle aperçu Vala en train de se coller à son ami. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'elle hésitait entre se diriger vers eux ou les laisser tranquilles.

\- Sam ! Appela Daniel.

Bon, plus d'hésitation. Elle se dirigea vers le couple en traversant la route et s'approcha de ses amis.

\- Merci pour le coiffeur Sam ! Lança Vala.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Vous n'étiez pas censée être en vacances ? Demanda Daniel intrigué.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Eh bien, vous êtes restée à la base aujourd'hui... Répliqua Daniel.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais demander à Vala si elle voulait venir avec moi au coiffeur, quant au fait d'être restée à la base, j'avais besoin de... Travailler... Expliqua la militaire.

\- Pour ne pas ruminer sur Jack ?

\- Entre autre.

\- Vous savez, il est chez moi pour quelques temps encore...

\- Combien de temps encore ? Coupa Sam.

Daniel sourit devant l'engouement de la jeune femme, n'ayant pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Environ une semaine si vous n'engagez rien avec lui, peut-être plus, si vous lui laissez l'opportunité de se racheter. Expliqua Daniel.

\- Je vois... Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée ! Faites attention sur la route ! Cria Sam en s'éloignant déjà de ses amis pour rejoindre sa moto.

\- Vous êtes plus en danger que nous avec votre engin ! Faîtes attention ! Répondit Daniel.

Sam sourit, mit son casque et démarra en trombe en direction de la ville. Elle souhaitait manger sur place et peut-être aller au cinéma, histoire de se détendre. Elle était de nouveau elle. Et, comme le lui avait si bien rappelé Daniel, elle était en vacances et pouvait donc faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.


	9. Tu vas me quitter

Bonjour à tous !

Alors petit chapitre puisque j'ai en fait dû le couper en deux... L'autre comprenait deux chansons et donc deux chapitres en un, moi je n'aime pas trop ça, et... Je suis sadique et j'en suis désolée, mais je trouve que ça n'aurait pas fait durer le plaisir ^^ Du coup, petit chapitre, qui égalera sûrement le prochain. Aussi car ses deux courts chapitres marquent la première moitié publiée mes ami(e)s ! Bon, le point négatif c'est que vous aurez encore à me supporter pendant deux bons mois (il me semble), le point positif c'est que vous pourrez bientôt vous consacrer à une autre histoire. Ou, si ça vous plaît plus, vous pouvez inter-changer le positif et le négatif hahaaha ^^ Vous qui voyez !

Petite info : Je pars lundi prochain aux Pays-Bas pour une semaine. J'essayerais du coup de vous poster le suite lundi dans la matinée. Mais je ne peux honnêtement rien promettre. Si je ne peux m'en occuper lundi, se sera sûrement dimanche soir ou semaine d'après. Désolée pour ce dérangement.

Un grand merci à **Sevryna, saragrissom831602 et Djaipur** pour leur reviews !

Réponse à **Guest** : On est bien d'accord, sur la courte durée des petits plaisirs ! Je pense qu'il était temps de faire revenir la Sam que vous connaissez tous ! ;) haha ! Surprise, surprise, ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de poster un commentaire, cela me touche beaucoup !

* * *

 **Tu vas me quitter (Musique à mettre en fond dès à présent dans l'intérêt de votre lecture).**

Elle trouva un pub allumé avec de la musique à l'intérieur. Attirée par ce genre d'endroit pour sa soirée, elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir et enleva son casque avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le lieu était sobre, plutôt bien éclairé et il y avait beaucoup de monde avec plus ou moins des personnes de différents âges, hommes ou femmes. Elle se sentait à l'aise ici, et décida donc de s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre, donnant vue sur sa moto et de commander une bière ambrée. Elle ouvrit sa veste en cuir mais ne l'enleva pas de ses épaules. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il manquait quelqu'un ici pour partager sa bière. Un certain général actuellement à quelques kilomètres seulement de sa position. Sam mit un doigt sur le bord de son verre et le fit glisser tout autour. Il y avait une musique diffuse dans le bar, son esprit pouvait donc facilement s'envoler à travers les ondes. Que pouvait elle penser ? Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Aller le voir ? Le laisser venir ? Ne rien faire ? Elle savait irrémédiablement qu'il serait impossible de faire sa vie sans lui. Elle ne pourrait pas aimer un autre homme, elle était tellement éprise de Jack que malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à un autre. Et cela était difficile à vivre pour la jeune femme. Il suffisait seulement qu'il ressente la même chose... Et même si c'était le cas, fallait-il encore qu'ils vivent sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile pour elle. Ou du moins pour lui. Bref, elle ne savait plus. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre, la nuit était maintenant bien tombée. Elle alla se chercher une deuxième bière, les trouvant franchement appréciables lors d'une nuit telle que celle-ci. Méditer. C'était peut-être la solution à tous ces problèmes... A force de réfléchir, on finissait probablement par se perdre soi même. Ayant les yeux fermés, elle n'avait pas vu qu'un homme s'était assis en face d'elle. Lui ne dit rien, occupé à la contempler, à détailler chacun de ses pores, chacun de ses traits. Il arrivait à sentir le parfum qu'elle portait s'en même en être forcément près. Il ne pouvait pas se dégager de cette vue si belle, si pure. Sam, intérieurement se dit que c'était tout de même fou qu'il ne passe que des chansons d'amour à la radio. Pourquoi seulement sur l'amour, il y avait tellement d'autres thèmes sur lesquelles faire une chanson ?! Elle ouvrit les yeux finalement agacée par sa dernière pensée. Elle sauta littéralement du siège en se levant rapidement sous la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant cet homme en face d'elle. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, cependant, sa respiration s'était considérablement acharnée. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et comment l'avait-il retrouvée ?

\- Bonsoir.

Sam ne dit rien, encore trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu s'asseoir. Il avait dû se faire très discret.

\- Je m'appelle Jack O'Neill. Mais appelez moi Jack.

\- Mais à quoi vous jouez ?! Cria-t-elle plus fort que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas crier, elle ne voulait pas se rebeller, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin d'instaurer une barrière entre lui et elle. Il était encore trop tôt, trop dangereux pour boire avec lui. Pour ainsi même l'approcher.

\- Je viens boire ici de temps en temps. Je vous ai vue seule, alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir vous voir. Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ?

Sam secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui fasse ce plan foireux. Alors quoi, on oubliait tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant et on redémarrait de zéro ? Trop facile, trop simple. Si lui pouvait oublier, elle ne pouvait pas.

\- J'imagine que les dragueurs du genre doivent être courant par ici. Vous pourriez me croire, si je vous disais que je n'en suis pas un... Et que je ne vais pas profiter de vous ?

\- C'est extrêmement difficile à croire. Répondit Sam, toujours debout.

\- En tout cas, vous avez une très jolie voix. Continua Jack, un œil s'illuminant sous la réponse de la jeune femme et un sourire en coin.

Sam voulant jouer à son jeu se rassit en face de lui et but une gorgée de bière.

\- Et sinon, vous parlez souvent à des inconnues ? Les nouvelles en particulier... ?

\- Non. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Il faut dire qu'en rentrant, j'ai tout de suite été intrigué. Vous semblez torturée...

\- Non ?! Vous croyez ? Répliqua Sam d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je le pense oui.

Sam ne dit plus rien et secoua la tête, le regard brumeux.

\- Je ne suis qu'un inconnu, si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis peut-être le mieux placé. Souffla Jack en voyant sa tristesse.

\- Pourquoi je parlerais avec un inconnu qui en sait plus que n'importe qui ici... ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous avez confiance en lui... ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre, elle avait eu confiance en lui, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors pourquoi continuait-elle ce jeu débile ?!

\- Je suis en ville pour quelques temps, je descends sur Colorado Springs lorsque je suis en congés. Vous venez souvent ici ? Continua-t-il.

\- J'habite ici. Répliqua Sam d'un ton dur.

\- Est-ce par choix ? C'est une belle ville, vous savez.

Il voulait la faire parler, et cela marchait très bien. Il excellait dans ce domaine.

\- Non, on m'a forcé à revenir. J'étais auparavant dans le Nevada. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Le Nevada, ce n'est pas mal non plus... Pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?

\- Parce que mon travail ne me le permet pas.

\- Votre travail vous rend triste ?

\- Non ! Non, bien sur que non ! Non, j'aime beaucoup mon travail.

\- Pourquoi dire que l'on vous a forcé à revenir dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que j'exerçais aussi mon travail dans le Nevada. Et que cela ma plaisait aussi. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'elle était la différence entre ici et le Nevada... ?

\- Eh bien, ici j'ai mes amis, mais également mes repères car j'ai commencé ici. J'ai également de nombreux souvenirs. Cependant, dans le Nevada, c'était aussi une nouvelle vie, mon... Partenaire était là bas.

\- Ah oui... ? Demanda t-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

\- Oui... Souffla-t-elle sous la douleur dans son cœur.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Jack... Il s'appelait Jack. Répondit-elle en secouant la tête de haut en bas, d'un air ironique mais visiblement lacée.

\- Quel métier exerçait-il lui ?

\- C'était mon supérieur... Nous sommes tous les deux militaires.

\- Vous parlez de lui au présent ?

\- Oui, il est toujours militaire. Il dirige le Homeworld Security à Washington. Et j'ai ma propre équipe dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

\- Ouaw ! Vous devez être une grande militaire ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- J'ai quelques années d'expériences, mais rien de plus, je suis plutôt théorique que pratique.

\- Modeste en plus ! Si vous avez votre propre équipe, vous devez exceller dans tous les domaines. Confirma Jack, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Cracha-t-elle.

Surpris par cette rancœur qui finalement sortirait peut-être, il continua sur sa lancée. Pour le moment, il devait avouer que cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

\- Je suis moi même ancien militaire. Je sais reconnaître un leader.

\- Ah... ! Répondit Sam d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Vous êtes une personne qui cachez beaucoup de sentiments... J'ai du mal à vous cerner. C'est ce qui m'a attiré chez vous, en vous voyant assise ici.

Sam fit une moue avec sa bouche semblant dire qu'elle se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir dire. Avec le travail psychologique qu'elle avait fait, elle pouvait maintenant faire rentrer une conversation par une oreille et la faire sortir par une autre.

\- Puis-je savoir votre prénom ?

Sam se tourna vers le serveur et demanda une troisième bière plus la note.

\- En tout cas, je ne dois pas vous gêner tant que ça si vous commandez une autre bière... Même si je ne peux pas savoir votre nom.

Sam le fusilla du regard avant de regarder la note et de la reposer dans le cendrier.

\- Et... Vous êtes toujours avec votre... Partenaire ? S'enquit Jack.

Elle avait arrêté de parler, ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'il continue. Quitte à se prendre une gifle en pleine tête s'il allait trop loin.

\- Non... Répondit Sam calmement en regardant sa bière.

\- C'est lui ou vous qui...

\- C'est moi ! Trancha-t-elle sous la surprise de Jack.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Le travail.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'être une mordue de boulot... Je me trompe ?

\- Non en effet. Affirma Sam.

\- Vous avez parlé de théorie, vous êtes scientifique ?

\- Oui, en astrophysique.

\- Ça vous étonne si je vous dis que je déteste les scientifiques... ?

Sam esquissa un sourire. Jack sourit à son tour, illuminé par son visage soudain beaucoup plus relaxé.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuez vous à me parler ? Demanda-t-elle se croyant maline.

\- J'ai une préférence pour les scientifiques blondes aux yeux bleus, pas les nunuches, non, les femmes normales, belles et gentilles.

\- Je ne suis rien de tout cela, à part pour le blond et les yeux bleus.

\- C'est là que vous vous trompez... Murmura Jack.

Sam but une gorgée de sa boisson tandis qu'elle se recalait dans le canapé.

\- Je n'ai pas le charisme de ces femmes qui nous prennent de haut, ni même le charme d'une femme à la recherche d'un homme. J'ai peut-être l'intelligence d'une scientifique, mais seulement d'une scientifique. Je suis loin de ce que tous les hommes recherchent et parfois même, je suis loin de ce que je pense être. Affirma Samantha un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle le rendait fou. Elle souriait tout en se dénigrant. Depuis quand parler de soi en mal pouvait rendre une personne contente ?! Depuis quand Sam se détestait-elle autant ?!

\- Vous êtes loin d'être tout ce que vous dîtes ! Réagit un peu trop brusquement le militaire.

Sam se recula au fond de son siège inquiète de sa réaction.

\- Je veux dire, regardez vous, vous êtes dans un bar, à boire de la bière, comme une femme tout à fait normale qui veut se faire plaisir. Vous avez une veste en cuir et un casque de moto, ce qui porte à croire que vous vivez également de passion avec la moto que je vois dehors. Vous avez un tact et un répondant incroyable qui me laisse penser que vous ne vous laissez pas faire et que vous devez être exceptionnelle au travail. Je ne sais pas dans quel état se trouve votre... Partenaire. Mais certainement qu'il regrette pleinement cette rupture. Et il a de quoi regretter ! Car je m'appelle Jack, que c'est la première fois que je vous vois et que je suis complètement tombé sous votre charme mademoiselle.


	10. Au Nom d'une Femme

_"Ba'al continua sa torture pendant quatre heures. Sam commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux, tandis que Jack était à présent couvert de sang lié aux différentes lacérations que lui faisait endurer Ba'al. Il disait cependant à Sam de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il allait bien._

 _\- Pour la dernière fois, les codes Colonel ! S'énerva Ba'al._

 _\- Tout va ben Sam, ne dîtes rien ! Lança Jack à sa subordonnée._

 _Sam ne répondit rien, sentant les larmes lui monter. Ils s'observèrent dans un long regard douloureux, impuissants._

 _\- AAAH ! Pitoyable ! Hurla de nouveau Ba'al. Il prit son poignard et d'un coup vif trancha la gorge de Jack. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'effondra. Sam poussa un hurlement effroyable."_

Vous souhaitez savoir la suite ?! C'est simple, cliquez sur reviews en haut à droite de cette page, et cherchez l'auteure : **Sevryna** , dans sa panoplie d'histoires talentueuses, vous y trouverez " **Réflexion** ", c'est de cette histoire que vous venez de lire un extrait. Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour la publication tardive de ce court chapitre. Comme vous le savez déjà, ce chapitre est la deuxième moitié du précédent. Aussi, il a été coupé pour ne pas avoir deux chansons en un chapitre, et donc est un peu plus court que les autres. Nous sommes donc dans la deuxième moitié de l'histoire également ! Merci à tous pour toutes vos review toujours plus sympathiques les unes que les autres : **ColonelCarterSg1, Sevryna, saragrissom831601 et Velleda Rouge** !

 **Velleda Rouge :** Je me disais aussi, elle ne me laisse plus de reviews cette coquine ^^ Alors oui, je suis très partisane des relations collègues entre tous les membres de SG1 mais je suis pas de comment elles sont abordées à chaque fois. Du coup, j'essaye de poser les relations et de faire quelque chose de correct. Mais c'est pas toujours facile. J'avoue que tu es la première à me dire que tu aurais voulu que Sam reste la nouvelle Sam haha ^^ Je pense que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ;)

* * *

\- Je ne suis pas en recherches actuellement. Répondit Sam avec une grimace.

\- Votre partenaire ?

\- En quelques sortes. Disons que c'est compliqué. Répliqua-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a mentit plusieurs fois. Que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Qu'il m'a laissé croire des choses qui s'avéraient être des illusions. Parce qu'il en aime une autre et que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre qu'il pense encore à moi. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois maintenant...

Bon, ça c'était fait ! La gifle monumentale qu'il avait reçu lui avait bien retourné la tête. Au moins, elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était aussi ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. Maintenant, il était fixé, il avait ses réponses. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse marcher. Au départ, il voulait simplement venir boire un verre dans un pub qu'il connaissait depuis des années déjà. Il revenait ici à chaque fois qu'il descendait sur Colorado Springs. Il aimait s'y ressourcer. Et cette fois, il était rentré dans le pub, avait simplement tourné la tête et l'avait vu là, seule, assise, les yeux fermés. Il était alors allé commander sa bière et s'était installé le plus discrètement possible afin qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Peut-être était-ce pervers, mais il avait souhaité l'admirer, lui tout seul pendant un instant. Et il avait été comblé. Le simple fait de la regarder lui rappelait ses moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux à se découvrir, tant physiquement que psychiquement lors de ses rendez-vous romantiques. Si peu nombreux, que ça en avait fait des exceptions. Il faut dire qu'avec leur boulot respectif, même en s'étant rapproché géographiquement, cela avait été très compliqué de se voir. Il essayait à chaque fois de se libérer, mais la faute venait irrémédiablement de lui. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop de papiers, trop de dangers à gérer. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas fait leur bonheur et au lieu de savoir comment dire à Sam qu'elle devait retourner au SGC, et bien il l'avait fait d'une manière hautaine et sans sentiments. C'était peut-être bien ce qui avait manqué à ce moment là. Et il en voyait aujourd'hui l'erreur. Enfin, il savait. Enfin, il pouvait avancer et savoir vers où il devait aller. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fini de boire sa bière et qu'elle s'apprêtait à payer la note. Sam se leva et ferma sa veste en cuir. Jack tourna très rapidement la tête vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour sortir.

\- Attendez ! Laissez moi votre numéro que je puisse vous contacter. Demanda Jack avec un regard suppliant.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne recherchais personne en ce moment. Répondit-elle du tac au tac en essayant de libérer son poignet et en soupirant lourdement.

\- Écoutez C... Mademoiselle. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous revoir, j'ai beaucoup à vous offrir. Continua Jack.

\- Haha ! Ça m'étonnerais. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce que vous avez à m'offrir. Dit elle en rigolant.

\- Dans ce cas, de quoi avez vous besoin ?! S'enquit Jack, curieux de pouvoir lui donner n'importe quoi de ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'amour... Souffla-t-elle une larme menaçant de couler.

Elle réussit à retirer son poignet de la prise de Jack et sortit dehors en allant vers sa moto. Elle posa son casque sur le chassie et appuya ses deux mains dessus afin de se soutenir et de souffler un moment. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir cette discussion avec lui. Et encore moins qu'il la suivrait dehors. A croire que la conversation n'était pas finie.

\- Sam...

\- Jack... Souffla la jeune femme alors que les larmes roulaient maintenant seules sur ses joues.

Le militaire n'en menait pas large non plus. Les mots ne sortaient plus, une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge et la détresse de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas à reprendre contenance. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle l'aimait éperdument et il le savait, mais lui aussi était amoureux d'elle du plus profond de son cœur, et pourtant... Ils n'arrivaient pas à passer ce premier cap, à être ensemble. La jeune militaire se tourna vers son partenaire et le regarda dans les yeux en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Elle aussi se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Comment ils avaient pu se perdre aussi loin après avoir pourtant tout fait pour se rejoindre après 8 ans de frustration commune. Jack lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne afin de lui donner un peu de courage. Elle renifla et sa voix murmura de nouveau une chanson, préférant s'exprimer par cette méthode là.

Au Nom d'une Femme

Au nom d'une femme

Celle qui porte le nom du père et qui le perd

Ce n'est pas sans larmes

Qu'on passe les déserts, les rides, et la peur du vide

Quand on appelle,

Et que tout le monde est sourd

Ce n'est rien qu'un manque d'amour

Et si j'appelle,

C'est que j'attends en retour

Un peu d'amour

Un peu d'amour

J'en réclame

Au nom d'une femme

Un peu d'amour

Un peu d'amour

J'en réclame

Au nom d'une femme

Au nom d'une femme

Elle qui porte l'enfant sur terre

Puis le nom de la mère

Ce n'est pas sans armes

Que l'on passe les guerres

Seule une femme

Sait ce qu'elle perd

Quand on appelle,

Et que tout le monde est sourd

Ce n'est rien qu'un manque d'amour

Et si j'appelle

C'est que j'attends en retour

Un peu d'amour

Un peu d'amour

J'en réclame

Au nom d'une femme

Un peu d'amour

Un peu d'amour

J'en réclame

Au nom d'une femme

J'en réclame

Au nom d'une femme

Un peu d'amour

Un peu d'amour

J'en réclame

Au nom d'une femme

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort qu'il cru la briser. Les bras ballants le long de son corps, elle finit par poser ses mains dans le milieu du dos de Jack. Elle ne voulait ni en faire trop pour le moment, ni pas assez. Cette étreinte dura un long moment, histoire de laisser le temps à la jeune femme de se calmer, et à Jack d'apprécier de la prendre dans ses bras, vides depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Laissez moi une chance... Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sam se recula, le regarda et enfourcha sa moto. Elle mit son casque sur sa tête, ses gants, et ouvrit la visière en le regardant.

\- Peut-être qu'après cette discussion, vous comprendrez comme j'ai eu mal. Et, oh combien je ne veux plus revivre ça. Peu importe ce que vous ressentez. Lui dit-elle en le regardant intensément.

Jack ne dit rien et la regarda accélérer probablement en direction de chez elle. Il savait que cela serait difficile, il le méritait, mais le challenge en valait la peine, et il le lui prouverait. Arrivée chez elle, Sam entra dans sa maison, posa son casque sur le meuble à sa droite, elle enleva ses rangers, sa veste et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. En fait, il serait peut-être mieux de manger ici ce qu'elle trouverait. A quoi avait rimé ce stupide jeu avec son supérieur ? A rien, si ce n'est lui expliquer son ressentit, à faire ressortir les douleurs qui étaient devenues éphémères, à de nouveau l'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette démence qui avait fait d'elle une autre. Elle sortit des restes de la veille, et se contenta de les faire réchauffer pour ensuite aller se caler devant sa télé, à la recherche d'un film d'action, qui la sortirait probablement de ses rêveries incessantes. Elle prit son portable et l'ouvrit afin de le mettre en mode silencieux, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de lire le deuxième message après avoir lu celui de Daniel. Elle l'ouvrit et constata qu'il était de Jack. « Bonjour Sam, je suis désolé que notre entrevue à l'anniversaire de Daniel se soit déroulée de la sorte. J'aurais souhaité que l'on puisse s'expliquer autour d'un verre, ou lors d'une balade. Je serais certainement au parc du centre ville demain vers 13h. Vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre pour 14h si cela vous tente. Dans le cas contraire, je comprendrais. Jack. » Sam relut le texto deux fois de suite, que cherchait-il à faire ? A se remettre avec elle ? Il avait peut-être cru que le jeu du chat et de la souris qui durait depuis près de 10 ans entre eux, lui plaisait ? Il s'était leurré ! Elle en avait marre de passer après tous les autres, après les papiers, après les autres femmes, après les filles d'un soir. Elle en avait surtout marre de se gâcher la vie pour un homme pareil et un amour incontrôlable. Après cette entrevue, elle ne savait pas réellement si cela vaudrait la peine de le revoir. Si, certainement que cela en vaudrait la peine, mais le voulait-elle ? Là était toute la question. Elle se remémora alors la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jo : « Tu ne pense pas regretter de ne pas l'avoir pardonner pendant qu'il en était encore temps ? Et si il lui arrive quelque chose ? ». Il le lui avait seulement fait comprendre en une phrase, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle le rencontre. Quitte à ne pas lui laisser gagner les choses si facilement, mais elle devait faire un essai, tout le monde après tout, avait le droit à une deuxième chance. Peut-être qu'il avait comprit, peut-être qu'il avait changé. Elle devait essayer. Sam regarda son film jusqu'au bout, ferma ses volets, et partit se coucher. Pour une fois, elle dormit bien, sans cauchemars venant hanter ses nuits, ni même rêves diaboliquement incorrects. Elle dormit sereine, et avec le sourire.


	11. Tu peux tout emporter

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour le retard... De nouveau... Je suis très chargée niveau dossiers en ce moment et j'ai donc quelques difficultés à pouvoir publier. Et comme j'aime faire les choses bien, je préfère prendre mon temps et faire quelque chose de correct plutôt que de faire une erreur dans la publication par exemple. Aussi, j'attendais aujourd'hui avec impatience, car j'ai décidé que je publierais le dimanche, puisqu'en effet, mes jours de repos sont maintenant le dimanche et le lundi. J'arrive à trouver un rythme, donc normalement, je ne pars plus en voyage et je serais dispo le dimanche, pour être au rendez-vous et vous poster les suites ;)

Je remercie très chaleureusement **Sevryna** et **saragrissom831601** qui sont les seules survivantes à cette histoire ! Il faut croire qu'elle n'est finalement pas aimée de tout le monde et que ma façon d'écrire fait des ravages ! Bien que même si vous n'aimez pas ce que devient cette histoire, il est toujours intéressant de savoir pourquoi ;) Ne partez pas sans rien dire !

* * *

Un jean, un débardeur blanc, des tennis blanches... Un short beige, ce même débardeur blanc et ces mêmes chaussures... Ou... Une robe courte pour l'été ? Raah ! Pourquoi se compliquer la vie lorsqu'elle pouvait être si simple ?! Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait rencontrer le président après tout ! Le jean ferait sûrement l'affaire. Elle enfila donc son pantalon, son débardeur, des socquettes, puis, sortit ses chaussures du placard afin de les mettre dans l'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de se préparer un bonne salade composée et prit finalement le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa salle à manger, respirant l'air frais du printemps. Elle avait profité de sa grasse matinée ce matin, se mettant en forme pour la journée. Regardant sans arrêt la montre qu'elle avait attachée à son poignet. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle manque ce rendez-vous. Elle sourit rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce qu'elle lui dirait : « Où avez vous eu mon numéro ? » Cela sonnait peut-être un peu trop agressif... « Bonjour, il faut croire que vous me suivez partout » Peut-être trop nombril du monde... « Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam, et vous ? » Trop direct. « Je crois que l'on fréquente les mêmes endroits ? » Oui, cette dernière serait parfaite pour le saluer si elle le voyait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensant que peut-être, il n'honorerait pas le rendez-vous. Après tout, avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait laissé tomber. Elle soupira et retourna à son plat de salade tandis qu'elle s'en servit un petit peu dans une assiette, jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil sur sa montre. L'heure ne passerait pourtant pas plus vite. Elle devait y être dans une heure. Autant qu'elle se dépêche de manger et d'y aller, comme ceci, elle serait en avance. C'était encore la meilleure solution. Alors qu'elle mangeait, les souvenirs de ces moments passés avec lui lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _\- Une salade ? Vous voulez perdre un os ? Demanda O'Neill en la regardant dubitativement._

 _\- J'aime la salade Jack. Vous devriez être content, je vous ai préparé à manger. Répondit Sam._

 _\- Oui ! Je pense que je vais manger ce soir en rentrant._

 _\- Pourquoi, vous ne mangez pas d'habitude ?_

 _\- Et bien disons que je mange assez le midi pour ne pas avoir à manger le soir. Ni même à cuisiner. Dit-il en rigolant._

 _\- Je vois... Souffla Sam._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, je préparerais mon omelette surprise ce soir. Il n'y a pas de mal à me nourrir en salade. Ajouta Jack pour ne pas l'offenser. Peut-être que vous voudriez y goûter ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle en souriant, ravie de sa proposition._

 _ **FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

C'était aussi ce soir là qu'avait eu lieu leur premier baiser. Elle était arrivée dans son appartement et après un verre de vin chacun, avant même de commencer à manger, il s'était penché vers elle pour la remercier d'être venue et elle avait prit l'initiative d'avancer son visage vers lui. Il avait ensuite pris ses lèvres en bouche, ne souhaitant plus vraiment les lâcher. Ils avaient ensuite mangé, et elle était rentrée chez elle, ne souhaitant pas aller trop loin la première nuit, et évitant ainsi des souffrances inutiles.

Finissant son assiette, elle se leva et posa ses affaires sales dans le lave vaisselle. Elle ferma les fenêtres, mit ses chaussures et sortit de sa maison pour se rendre au parc. Celui là même où l'attendait un certain général de l'Air Force. Sur la route, le sourire ne faisait qu'étirer son visage. Le bonheur pouvait se lire à des mètres. Il avait décidé de lui redonner une chance, elle avait décidé de lui redonner une chance. Une chance d'être heureux à deux, dans un monde où il est de plus en plus difficile de vivre seul, dans une vie où la solitude n'a pas sa place, où le secret fait partie intégrante du métier. Une fois encore, elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment une bonne décision. Après tout, elle avait déjà tellement souffert. Et elle ne voulait certainement pas recommencer. Mais, il fallait voir le côté positif de la chose, peut-être allaient-ils enfin cesser de se tourner autour. Même s'il n'y avait jamais réellement eu de sexe, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu, bien au contraire, mais ils avaient voulu aller lentement. Finalement, elle se rendait compte que s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était certainement par l'ampleur des sentiments que chacun ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Avait-on déjà vu une telle fusion entre deux personnes ? Elle n'en avait en tout les cas, jamais fait l'expérience, et elle était bien heureuse que ça lui soit tombé dessus, malgré les souffrances qu'il y avait avec. Elle était enfin au parc et regarda sa montre, une fois de plus. 12h45, elle avait encore un quart d'heure à attendre. Bon, il lui avait dit de venir à 14h, mais bon, s'il devait y être pour 13h, c'était probablement pour manger, alors, elle pouvait très bien s'asseoir avec lui le temps qu'il mange pendant qu'elle grignoterait quelque chose. Elle s'avança dans le parc, parcourant les jardins de fleurs de l'entrée, sentant par ci par là les fleurs sous son nez, contemplant leur éclat de couleur. Lui rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de renouveau, de soleil et de fraîcheur. Bon, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par ses sentiments tout de même. Mais, peut-être qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait vraiment ressenti... Peut-être qu'il était temps de pardonner... Elle s'approcha tranquillement de la fontaine, souriante, elle s'assit sur le bord tout en laissant jouer sa main avec l'eau fraîche et revigorante. Quel plaisir ! Le printemps était vraiment une saison prête à redonner le sourire à n'importe quelle personne, triste ou contrariée soit elle. Écoutant le bruit des oiseaux, sentant la brise sur son visage, laissant le soleil réchauffer son corps. Il y avait ce café de l'autre côté, elle pourrait peut-être y prendre un sirop en l'attendant. Elle le repairerait facilement et lui aussi. Il faisait aussi à manger d'ailleurs. Se dirigeant vers le café, elle capta sa chevelure grisonnante. Il était déjà là et devait prendre son déjeuner. Se tortillant les doigts sous un soudain stress montant, elle se mordit la lèvre également et fit des pas supplémentaires, prête à aller l'aborder lorsque soudain, une autre tête apparut dans son champs de vision. Une femme, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien. Il était en train de partager son repas avec une autre. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait donné rendez-vous à 14h. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit avec elle. ELLE. Elle qui lui avait tout pris. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il tenait encore à elle ? Comment avait-elle pu si facilement tomber sous son charme ? Elle avait pourtant monter des tonnes de barrières pour ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Quelle comédie avait-il joué hier ? De toute façon, hier n'avait été qu'un jeu. Hier, avant-hier et tous les autres jours qui allaient avec. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. Il jouait avec elle, jouait de ses sentiments, jouait de son amour qu'elle lui portait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait du rire en rentrant chez lui hier soir. Et il avait dû la trouver si pathétique de la voir pleurer devant lui. Aucune larme ne vînt pourtant troubler sa vision, encore trop choquée de le voir présent ici, assit tranquillement dans ce parc, sur cette terrasse, accompagnée de la seule femme sur terre qu'elle pouvait détester autant que les Goa'ulds. Kerry Johnson avait su conquérir son cœur, et évidemment, comparé à elle, il y avait tout à tirer d'avantageux. Elle était belle et féminine, charmante et souriante, respirant la joie de vivre, ayant une vie normale et tout ce qui pouvait aller avec. Elle avait probablement moins de cicatrices sur le corps, une expérience sexuelle beaucoup plus avancée, et... On y revenait, une vie normale. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une femme seule, à observer un couple en train de manger tranquillement. Il l'avait pourtant prévenue, il ne lui demanderait pas de partir. Elle s'occupait de tellement de choses dans son appart à Washington. Mais non de Dieu, qu'est-ce que cette bourge prétentieuse venait foutre à Colorado Springs ?! C'était sa ville, son terrain de jeu ! Elle n'avait rien à y faire ! Et encore moins avec Jack ! Elle les détestait tous les deux ! Et tous les hommes et les femmes qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin pendant si longtemps ! Une rage s'emparât d'elle si fort ! Sa respiration en devînt saccadée. Lui et elle, elle et lui. Ils allaient bien ensemble, probablement mieux qu'elle et Jack. Pourquoi restait-elle plantée là, debout, à les regarder s'amuser, parler et manger comme si elle épiait un couple ? Pourquoi restait-elle ici à se faire du mal, lorsqu'elle pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant se cacher dans sa maison. La maison où elle se sentait si seule, mais au moins où la douleur ne viendrait jamais la hanter, faute de n'y avoir permis l'entrée à personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle le savait pourtant, et... La douleur était si intense, lui broyant les tripes, déchirant son cœur de part en part. Une plainte sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit la jeune policière se lever de sa place. Un pas en arrière, un deuxième. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, elle ne pouvait pas voir ça, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne se leva pas. Il resta assit, la regardant simplement mettre son sac sur son épaule. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle se retourne. Il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant ! Et pourtant, ses jambes refusaient obstinément de bouger, attendant la seule chose qui la réduirait à néant, qui ferait d'elle la même poupée qu'elle avait été il y a des mois de cela. Sous son regard ébahi et choqué, sa bouche ouverte, la jeune femme se pencha sur Jack et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux et long baiser. N'en pouvant plus, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et dévala le parc en sens inverse, ne laissant pas le temps aux passants de la reconnaître. Elle parcourut les rues la menant à chez elle en sens inverse, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, laissant seulement ses larmes prendre le relais sur ses émotions. Elle essaya d'insérer ses clefs de maison dans la serrure lorsqu'elle fut arrivée et se résigna à se mettre dos à la porte, s'effondrant au sol, tandis que ses membres tremblaient beaucoup trop pour arriver à quoi que ce soit. Repliant ses genoux contre elle, ses bras sur sa tête, elle s'enferma dans un manteau noir d'illusions. Laissant à son corps intimer les soubresauts dont il avait besoin pour évacuer ses sanglots et ses pleurs. La vie pouvait parfois être cruelle. Il fallait qu'elle l'apprenne à ses dépends. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus de leçons à recevoir. Elle avait compris, que le bonheur dans lequel elle persistait à se voir ne lui était pas destiné.

 **Tu peux tout emporter.**

 _Ce qu'il reste du passé_

 _Pleure dans mon âme_

 _Et pour toi c'est terminé_

 _Ton cœur est en panne_

 _Tu sais, tu sais ces sanglots qu'on assassine_

 _Tu sais, tu le sais trop_

 _On aurait pu se donner_

 _Une autre chance_

 _Tout c'que tu veux me laisser_

 _C'est juste un silence_

 _Tu sais, tu sais tous les mots_

 _Tu les devines_

 _Tu sais, tu le sais trop_

 _Tu peux tout emporter_

 _Car il ne me reste rien sans nous_

 _Tout ce qu'il me reste à vivre_

 _C'est cet amour fou dont tu me prives_

 _Reprends tout, tout, tout, tout_

 _Je n'ai vraiment plus rien a perdre_

 _Sans toi ma vie tombe en poussière_

 _Tout ce que j'ai possédé_

 _De plus sublime_

 _C'est ton cœur et nos secrets_

 _Même s'ils m'abîment_

 _Tu sais combien c'était beau_

 _Et tu t'inclines_

 _Tu sais qu'on s'aimait trop_

 _Tu peux tout emporter_

 _Car il ne me reste rien sans nous_

 _Tout ce qu'il me reste à vivre_

 _C'est cet amour fou dont tu me prives_

 _Reprends tout, tout, tout, tout,_

 _Je n'ai vraiment plus rien a perdre_

 _Sans toi ma vie perd sa lumière_

 _Tu peux tout emporter_

 _Car il ne me reste rien sans nous_

 _Tout ce qu'il me reste à vivre_

 _C'est un regret une autre vie déjà brisé_

 _Reprends tout, tout, tout, tout,_

 _Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre_

 _Sans toi ma vie tombe en poussière_


	12. Je te perdrai

Je suis dans les temps ! Vous avez remarqué heinnnn ? ;) ;) ;) Je ne pouvais pas vous faire patienter plus après le chapitre précédent ! Du coup, j'ai publié avant de partir en rando, elle est sympa quand même votre auteur ;)

Je vois que finalement, vous aimez toujours cette histoire ! J'ai eu une grande levée de reviews la semaine dernière et j'encourage ce qui n'ont pas de compte et qui ne se sente pas l'âme de critique de laisser des reviews également ;) Rien ne vous empêche de préciser qu'en effet, vous n'avez jamais écrit mais que l'histoire est bien et qu'il y a des petites choses qui vous paraissent bizarres ou mal dîtes, ou que tout va bien, ou que rien ne va dans tel ou tel chapitre, n'hésitez pas ;)

Donc merci beaucoup à **sevryna, Velleda Rouge, Soho, saragrissom831601, ColonelCarterSG1** , et **Sammie63500** qui ont très gentiment prit le temps de me reviewer !

 **Soho :** Personne n'est jamais mal placé pour donner des leçons d'écriture Soho (et permet moi de te dire que j'adore ton pseudo, non non, je ne me bourre pas la tête à chaque fois qu'il y a du Soho en soirée ), ce qiu est bien, c'est de donner son avis, apporter son commentaire permet à l'auteur de savoir si on a aimé son histoire, si on lit son histoire, bref, s'il y a moyen de faire plus que ce qu'il fait déjà ou s'il doit vraiment passer à autres chose LOL. (Je précise qu'on est dans l'extrême dans ce dernier cas^^). Je prends en compte ton avis, pas pour cette histoire, mais pour le suite de mes écrits, car cette histoire est déjà terminée =). Il faudrait que tu me dises si tu ressens de la colère via le personnage ou toi même en lisant car quelque chose te mets en colère...? Merci pour le passage du bar, je visais un morceau de réconciliation car en effet, je pense aux lecteurs qui attendent un couple amoureux et qui du coup, ne voit pas la situation s'améliorer. Du coup, je pensais mettre cette scène du bar, pour détendre l'atmosphère et montrer qu'en effet, je pense à vous, mais que dans ma tête, comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir au chapitre dernier, cela prend plus de temps. Car selon moi, apprendre à refaire confiance est long et demande du courage =) Ca marche pour la mise en page, je veillerais à ne plus faire de bloc =D Je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps de commenter et de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs hebdomadaire ! Il est toujours agréable de recevoir une review comme celle ci, n'en doute jamais ;)

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la jeune femme était toujours installée sur son perron, la voiture de son voisin s'arrêtât aux abords du trottoir, de l'autre côté de la rue. L'homme descendit de son véhicule sans même l'apercevoir, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison, l'ouvrit et y entra. Plusieurs voitures et véhicules en tout genre défilaient devant ses yeux. Samantha se dit qu'il était probablement 17h, voir 17h30 et que ses voisins rentraient chez eux après avoir terminé leur journée de boulot. Elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de voir l'heure passer. Elle ne pleurait plus depuis un petit moment maintenant. Cependant, elle avait gardé la même position que depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée. La tête entre les mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux, eux même repliés contre son corps avachi contre sa porte d'entrée. Elle aurait certainement des courbatures vue le nombre d'heures qu'elle était restée assise ici. Les yeux dans le vague, elle n'entendait pas les différents bruits autour d'elle, elle ne voyait pas les gens qui discutaient entre eux, la regardant d'un air désolé. Elle savait bien que depuis quelques temps, elle était considérée comme la dépressive du quartier. Ses voisins la voyaient comme la vieille fille, celle qui n'avait pas d'amis, qui n'était jamais chez elle ou alors lorsqu'elle y était, celle qui ne sortait pas... C'était un paradoxe lorsque l'on voyait comment la considérait ses amis, ses vrais amis, à qui elle racontait sa vie, ceux qui en savaient le plus sur elle. Une voiture s'arrêtât devant chez elle cette fois ci. Un homme en descendit, cette voiture était déjà passée par là tout à l'heure... Pourquoi était-elle de retour, pourquoi venait-on l'embêter ?

\- Sam ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et leva la tête vers l'inconnu, pourtant bien connu.

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Est-ce que ça à l'air de bien aller ?! S'écria la jeune femme.

\- Woh ! Je ne suis pas là pour t'agresser ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne vais pas te laisser là dehors dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jo ? Demanda la jeune femme, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

\- Je rentrais chez moi lorsque je t'ai vu dans cette position, tu comprendras que toute personne te voyant dans cet état s'inquiétera ?

Sam ne répondit pas. Se contentant de continuer à fixer l'horizon.

\- Cela à-t-il un rapport avec ce Jack O'Neill ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, ne souhaitant pas revenir dans ses pensées moroses. Elle ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer, ne voulait pas replonger dans cette dépression affreuse qu'elle avait enfin réussi à surmonter... Et pourtant, elle ne cessait de se rappeler cette douleur intense que de voir ce couple maudit s'embrasser.

\- Sam...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Coupa Sam.

Le jeune homme prit les clefs de la main de la militaire et s'engagea à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Grogna la jeune femme.

Jo ne répondit pas et s'attela à prendre les deux mains de Sam et la tira vers lui pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Un gémissement de douleurs se fit entendre, ce qui lui parut tout à fait normal vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû rester ici un certain moment. Il prit la jeune femme et l'aida à aller s'asseoir sur les chaises extérieures, profitant du beau temps pour l'installer sur la terrasse. Il retourna fermer la porte d'entrée, prit une veste en laine appartenant très certainement à la jeune femme, se permit de prendre deux bouteilles de bières dans le frigo et retourna dehors afin de s'installer. Il posa les bouteilles sur la table, les décapsulant une à une, et posa le gilet sur les épaules de Sam. Celle-ci le remercia d'un regard alors qu'elle porta sa bouteille de bière à sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Commença Jo pour faire la discussion.

\- Pas grand chose...

\- Mais encore ?

\- Jo...

\- Sam, le fait que tu ne veuilles pas en parler montre que cela te fait souffrir. Je te jure que si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois... Sam... Je ne veux pas me sentir coupable de t'avoir pousser à faire quelque chose qui se serait mal finit. Expliqua Jo. Je n'aime pas te savoir triste.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- Donc... Cela n'a aucun rapport avec Jack ?

\- Si. Grogna Sam, mécontente.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ? Demanda Jo.

Sam soupira. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à dévoiler ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. Cela la ferait probablement passer pour une femme faible... Elle avait pris la fuite, elle avait cru à des mensonges, elle s'était laissée berner... Le tout réuni formait une sorte d'enveloppe, ne laissant pas vraiment la place à la force et au courage.

\- Il est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant...

\- Je sais que cette femme vit chez lui depuis le week-end dernier. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble... Souffla Sam.

\- Tu pensais qu'elle était chez lui juste pour faire joli ? Désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Non, tu as raison... J'ai été stupide de penser qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour avoir agi ainsi.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas... C'est ce regard qu'il avait pour toi Dimanche...

\- Il est fort à ce jeu là, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Termina Sam.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais que les sentiments que j'avais réussi à lire en lui étaient... Vrais... Authentiques... ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il est fort à ce jeu. L'armée nous apprend à cacher nos sentiments et nos émotions. Lui, et bien, c'est le roi pour cela. Répondit Sam d'une voix amère.

\- Mais tu es sûre...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu Jo !

\- Ok, très bien.

Un homme apparut dans le champs de vision du pompier, il ne dit rien tandis que ce dernier mettait un doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne révélant pas que l'homme était présent dans le jardin de son amie. Jo pensait l'avoir reconnu comme étant Jack. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs avancé et avait entendu Sam parler avec Jo. Il n'avait donc pas voulu les interrompre, préférant comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme au parc, comme stipulé sur le texto. Comprenant enfin qu'un gros quiproquo s'était immiscé dans leur relation, il s'approcha d'elle et prit place sur une troisième chaise autour de la table, alors que Sam sursauta de le voir s'installer alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni même entendu. Énervée au plus au point, la jeune femme se redressa rapidement, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Cria-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous ai pas trouvé au parc, alors j'ai pensé que... Enfin... Commença Jack.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Lorsque l'on pénètre chez les gens sans même avoir leur autorisation, c'est ce que l'on appelle une violation de domicile.

\- Sam calmes toi ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! S'impliqua Jo.

\- Toi tais toi ! Menaça-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air et se dit qu'il serait peut-être préférable de les laisser seuls. Quitte à venir s'assurer ensuite, plus tard dans la soirée, que Sam irait bien.

\- Je vais rejoindre Mélanie, si tu as un problème, appelles moi. Dit Jo sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Le jeune homme sortit par le jardin, laissant le couple, ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait, se toiser du regard sur la terrasse.

\- Sam, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! J'en ai assez tu entends ! Assez de passer pour une conne quand toi tu te pavanes avec tes donzelles aux bras ! J'en ai assez de me sentir mal pour quelqu'un comme toi qui préfère jouer à la poupée avec les filles ! Ça ne marchera pas avec moi tu entends ?!

\- J'ai demandé à Kerry de partir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a embrassé ?! A qui tu veux faire croire ça Jack ?! Non mais sérieusement ! Si tu n'es pas capable de faire un choix, moi je le fais pour toi ! C'est finit. Y a jamais rien eu de plus de toute façon ?!

\- Mon choix est fait. Je te dis que tu n'entendras plus parler de Kerry. Nous déjeunions au parc pour discuter de son départ ! S'énerva Jack, en colère que Sam puisse penser des choses pareilles.

\- Je suis désolée Jack. Mais c'est fini. Il est hors de question que je t'accorde une fois de plus ma confiance. Tu as joué avec sans même avoir un morceau de remord...

\- Sam, j'ai été moi aussi surpris que Kerry m'embrasse. Je pensais qu'elle allait partir.

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier !

\- Mais enfin ça suffit ce petit numéro de jalousie Sam ! Tu ne vois pas que je fais tout ce que je peux pour te prouver que je t'aime ?! Que je veux que l'on rattrape le temps perdu ?! J'essaye de me faire pardonner depuis une bonne semaine maintenant... Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je suis désolé que tu es dû assister à ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'embrasse ! Et puis tu n'étais pas supposée être là ! Je t'avais dit 14h justement pour éviter que tu te fasses des idées. Je t'avais dit 14h pour pouvoir t'annoncer moi même que Kerry déménageait ! C'est un concours de circonstances !

\- Je ne veux plus te faire confiance Jack. Je ne te crois pas. Je suis désolée. Rentre chez toi, rentre à Washington. Va prendre soin de Cassie, et ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Sam, je t'en prie, laisse moi une chance, laisse moi te prouver combien je tiens à toi ! Supplia Jack en lui prenant les mains.

Sam secoua la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux brillants de larmes, tandis qu'elle retirait ses mains de celles de Jack, et les croisait de nouveau contre sa poitrine. La nuit était maintenant entrain de tomber sur Colorado Springs et la fraîcheur se faisait ressentir.

\- Sam... S'il te plaît... Ne mets pas un terme à notre relation... Souffla encore le militaire.

\- Qui de nous deux a mis un terme à ceci le premier Jack ? Qui ?! Cria-t-elle encore. Comment veux tu que je te fasses confiance à nouveau ?! Cela fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup.

\- Je te promets que c'est fini Sam maintenant. Tu n'auras plus à t'en inquiéter car c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

\- Moi aussi je t'aimais. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus le droit.

\- Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Jack.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'autorise à t'aimer, tu me prouves que je fais une erreur en te donnant ma confiance. Donc je ne ferais plus cette erreur, j'ai compris la leçon. Maintenant sors de chez moi. S'il te plaît, Jack. Sors de chez moi.

La jeune femme rentra dans sa maison avec les deux bières laissées sur la table de la terrasse. Elle ferma la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et tira le rideau, laissant Jack dehors. Il n'avait donc pas le choix que de rentrer chez lui. Il tourna les talons et se retrouva sur la rue, adossé contre sa voiture, à épier les fenêtres de sa maison, à espérer voir une Sam avec des regrets ouvrant une fenêtre pour le rappeler.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours là, il eut la surprise de voir la porte d'entrée de la maison de Sam s'ouvrir sur elle. Elle tenait une petite boite à chaussure et se dirigeait vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tiens, ce sont les deux trois présents que tu as pu m'offrir et dont je ne veux plus avoir à faire. Bonne nuit Jack.

\- Sam attends... Dit-il en prenant la boite et la posant sur le toit de son pick-up. Sam !

Mais elle était déjà rentrée dans sa maison et cette fois, il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne franchirait pas cette porte une deuxième fois. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture pour y mettre la boite à chaussure sur le siège passager, et contourna le pick up afin de s'asseoir à sa place. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la portière, il donna un grand coup de main sur son volant tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il souffla un moment, puis il tourna la tête vers la petite boite. Une lettre y était posée, ressemblant traits pour traits à l'écriture de Sam. Il se pencha et alluma la lumière de sa voiture afin de voir ce qui y était inscrit. Une chanson. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

 **Je te perdrai**

 _Quelle que soit la manière_

 _Dont mes mains te raccrochent_

 _Même si notre univers_

 _Nous garde toujours proches_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Quelle que soit la lumière_

 _Que j'ai mise à tes pieds_

 _Mes rêves et mes prières_

 _Au fond de moi je sais_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'un de mes regards_

 _Ici ou quelque part_

 _Mais pas sans le savoir_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'un de mes regards_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'eau de ma douleur_

 _En bâillonnant mon cœur_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Tu partiras un jour_

 _Pour un autre visage_

 _Et malgré cet amour_

 _Tu tourneras la page_

 _Sans un regret_

 _Tu ne me verras pas_

 _Comme un vieil idéal_

 _Un jour tu partiras_

 _Au fond de moi j'ai mal_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'un de mes regards_

 _Ici ou quelque part_

 _Mais pas sans le savoir_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'un de mes regards_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'eau de ma douleur_

 _En bâillonnant mon cœur_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'un de mes regards_

 _Ici ou quelque part_

 _Mais pas sans le savoir_

 _Je te perdrai_

 _Dans l'eau de ma douleur_

 _En bâillonnant mon cœur_

 _Je te perdrai...je te perdrai_

Le militaire sortit une nouvelle fois de sa voiture et parcouru ce qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées. Il toqua contre la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, puis perdant patience, il tambourina du plus fort qu'il put. Si elle n'ouvrait pas avec tout ce boucan, il ne savait plus quoi faire...

\- Va-t-en Jack ! Cria la jeune femme de l'intérieur.

\- Sam je t'en prie ! Tu dois me laisser une chance ! Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets ! Tu ne me perdras plus. Cria-t-il à son tour.

Il était sûr de se donner en spectacle, et pourtant, il s'en foutait, lui qui d'habitude essayait d'être le plus discret possible ! De toute façon, le but était que Sam veuille bien lui laisser une chance alors, même s'il devait se faire remarquer pour ça, il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour reconquérir le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Sam, je t'en prie ouvre ! Lança-t-il en colère.

Il attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires, sachant que c'était peine perdue. Elle n'écouterait rien ce soir, c'était trop chaud encore dans sa mémoire. Il appuya son front contre la porte en bois tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce que cette femme pouvait être têtue ! Ce n'était qu'un affreux malentendu ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame ! Il émit un soupir et avec un dernier regard vers la porte, il s'éloigna et grimpa dans son véhicule. Il démarra lentement et se dit que demain, il reviendrait, et tous les jours de la semaine aussi si cela était nécessaire.

Peu importe qu'il réveille les voisins, que la police se rende sur place, ou qu'il s'égosille jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, elle n'ouvrirait pas la porte. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était terminé et que l'on ne pouvait pas jouer avec les sentiments de la sorte. Ne pouvant pas rester dans la maison sans rien faire, ni même supporter plus longtemps ses plaintes rébarbatives, Sam décida de partir. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Après tout, elle était en vacances et rien ne l'empêchait de prendre quelques jours ailleurs que sur Colorado Springs. Une plage, oui, une plage de sable blanc. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, avec des vagues assez hautes pour qu'elles viennent s'écraser à ses pieds. Et un courant d'air marin qui lui permette de ne pas trop s'habiller tout en atténuant un peu la chaleur susceptible d'être présente en bord de côtes. St Barthélémy, dans les Antilles, serait parfait. Un sac, un maillot, quelques paréos, des tee-shirts, deux ou trois pantalons en toiles, deux shorts, des chaussures ouvertes, une paire de lunettes de soleil, une ou deux serviettes de plages, quelques robes et le tour était joué, sa valise était pleine. De la crème solaire, un livre, ses papiers, et elle pouvait s'envoler. Fière d'elle, elle boucla ses affaires et mangea les restes de son frigo, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre avant son départ. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits récurrents contre sa porte, Jack avait dû partir, il avait peut-être enfin compris ce que le verbe « Aimer » impliquait. Pouvoir laisser partir la personne lorsqu'elle le désirait.

La route ne fût pas longue pour la jeune femme tant l'envie de fuir se faisait forte. Traînant sa valise derrière elle, elle entra dans l'aéroport et s'adressa au jeune vendeur du guichet départ.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je souhaiterais un vol pour St Barthélémy s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous avez une date et un horaire ? Répondit le vendeur.

\- Le plus tôt possible.

\- Très bien... Répondit le jeune homme en cherchant sur son ordinateur. Le prochain vol en partance pour les Antilles est à 17h15. Ce délai est-il trop court ?

\- Non, se sera parfait.

\- Alors, l'embarquement commencera dans une demi heure, il se produit porte 4 du Hall B. Vous laisserez votre valise sur la gauche dans la section baguages et passerez ensuite au détecteur sécurité. Attention au décalage horaire de +2h lorsque vous serez là bas. Votre vol aura une durée de 8h25, un repas vous sera donc proposé à bord.

\- Parfait. Combien je vous dois ?

Sam régla rapidement, histoire de ne pas perdre plus de temps et prit son billet d'avion. Elle déposa ses baguages, passa ensuite les portes de sécurité sans qu'elles ne sonnent. On fouilla son sac à main et elle se rendit ensuite porte 4 où on lui prit son billet afin de le poinçonner. Lors de la traversée du couloir jusqu'à l'avion qui attendait les premiers passagers, ses pensées se portèrent sur ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle observa son avion à travers la vitre et laissa glisser une larme sur sa joue. Elle pourrait dormir dans l'avion, fallait-il encore qu'elle y arrive. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière le cockpit pointant sur la piste de départ. Cela rendait ainsi le orange rougeoyant et donnait un arrière goût d'amertume à la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait probablement assez d'argent pour finir sa vie sur une plage, à l'écart de tous. Elle vieillirait certainement seule... Bien qu'elle ne s'était pas imaginée cela dans ses rêves d'enfants... Un homme, des enfants, une famille quoi ! Il fallait croire que la vie professionnelle et la vie personnelle ne pouvait pas s'accorder... Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle s'y ferait, elle avait déjà assez souffert pour aller à l'encontre de ses lois. Maintenant, c'était terminé.

Installée à présent sur son siège, à côté de la vitre, elle avait de quoi rêvasser quelques temps en regardant le couché de soleil sur l'Amérique, ou en admirant les lumières éclairer les villes avant que l'avion ne s'envole au dessus des nuages, laissant pour seule image, une ouate pleine de douceur, qui l'emporterait certainement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle n'avait pas assez faim pour se commander à manger, le trajet de 8h nécessitait un service alimentaire proposé par la compagnie aérienne, et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir assez faim pour le commander. Elle ne savait pas non plus où est-ce qu'elle allait loger à son arrivée là bas. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache dans quel coin se poser. Il y aurait certainement un taxi à la sortie qui pourrait lui indiquer des endroits peu connus des touristes où personne ou peu pourrait la retrouver. Elle trouverait ensuite un hôtel ou un motel qui n'afficherait pas complet. Sur ses dernières pensées, l'avion se mit en route pour les Antilles, démarrant en douceur pour ensuite prendre de la vitesse et laisser aux passagers un doux souvenir de plaquage au fond du siège. Sam cala sa tête entre la paroi de l'avion et la douceur de son siège, laissant ses yeux naviguer sur l'immense espace que le ciel permettait au regard.


	13. Le Cheval Blanc

Bonjour à tous !

Un grand merci à **sevryna, saragrissom831601** et **ColonelCarterSG1** pour leur reviews toujours très appréciées ! N'en doutez pas ! Merci également à **sammy64,** nouvelle followers de l'histoire ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et que tu nous rejoignes pour la suite !

Nous rentrons dans une période de l'histoire que j'ai continué d'écrire en Italie, avec donc un style complètement différent, je vous demanderais d'être indulgent. Aussi, je préfère vous avertir que cela s'apparente à de l'histoire réelle entre un couple, donc tout n'est pas tout beau tout rose. Rien de très flagrant dans ce chapitre, mais dans les suivants ! Pour autant, rassurez vous je suis une Jarter de première !

* * *

L'atterrissage ne fut pas pire que le décollage, il suffisait de s'accrocher, quelques petits tremblements et c'était terminé. Il fallut faire la queue pour descendre, attendre que chacun prenne son sac à main et descendre lentement les marches menant au soleil. Elle ne savait même pas l'heure au fait, elle avait dû s'endormir, faute d'avoir mangé. Son ventre commençait d'ailleurs à le lui rappeler.

\- Voyons voir, on a décollé à 19h15, on a 8h25 de vol et 3h de décalage horaire à ajouter. Cela nous donne un total de... Commença à réfléchir tout haut la jeune femme.

\- 6h40 si ça peut vous éviter de calculer pendant vos vacances. Répondit un homme en uniforme qui passait à côté d'elle afin de sortir de l'avion.

\- Heu... Merci. Vous êtes doué pour calculer aussi vite.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais je fais ce trajet toutes les semaines, alors on va dire que j'y suis plutôt habitué.

\- Ah je comprends mieux dans ce cas. Merci de votre aide.

\- Avec plaisir ! Bon séjour !

\- Merci !

L'homme continua de marcher dans la file tandis que Sam récupéra tranquillement ses affaires, pas vraiment pressée de descendre de cet avion. Elle n'avait pas vraiment travaillé son itinéraire et elle était une femme seule. Autant, il n'y avait pas que des maniaco dépressif dans le monde, autant, elle voyait assez d'actualités terribles à la télévision pour ne pas avoir un minimum peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver la dehors. Surtout si les hommes étaient tous comme ce dernier, à parler aux femmes sans y être invités.

Ce fut une des dernières à arriver dans le hall et à aller récupérer sa valise. Il n'en restait que très peu sur le tapis, la plupart ayant déjà été ramassées, par les vacanciers trop pressés, ou les hommes d'affaires en retard. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités. Le temps de passer sous le portique de sécurité, Sam se rendit compte que l'homme qui lui avait parlé était là également. Elle se contenta de le détailler du regard et de dévier ensuite de trajectoire lorsqu'il la remarqua. Discrètement, il se glissa vers la fin de la file et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me détailler du regard vous savez, un sourire aurait suffit.

\- Oh... ! Non, vous faites erreur...

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne me dévisagiez pas...

\- Non ! Si en fait, mais pas pour la raison que vous croyez...

\- Ah oui et pour quelle raison dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il encore en lui coupant la parole.

\- Eh bien, je regardais la marque de votre costume, qui à sa qualité et à la finesse de ses coupures, ne peut être que de classe française. Portant un bagage à main, je me dis forcément que vous êtes là pour affaires et vos chaussures sont si bien luxées qu'elles me semble être italiennes à leur forme et leur qualité encore une fois. J'étais donc juste en train de remettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre et de comprendre que le Hummer noir qui attend devant la baie vitrée de l'aéroport ne pouvait être que pour vous. Maintenant, ce que j'aurais aimé comprendre, c'est pourquoi parler à une femme qui n'a pas du tout la même classe que vous et qui elle part en vacances... ?

\- Vous avez l'œil ! Répondit-il en rougissant et détournant le regard.

\- Vous êtes macho ! Car vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je remarque aussi bien qui vous étiez.

\- Je crois que je vous aime bien...

Sam se permit seulement un petit sourire en coin, au moins, même si ça n'allait pas fort dans sa vie amoureuse, elle était toujours aussi forte au niveau drague, à tel point qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous connais pas, et... J'étais simplement curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous veniez travailler sur une île où vous êtes supposé vous détendre...

\- Pour que vous puissiez vous détendre jolie dame, il me faut travailler. Je dois y aller car je suis vraiment en retard maintenant, mais je serais heureux de vous accueillir au sein de mon hôtel, Cheval Blanc Isle de France. C'est l'hôtel le plus cher de l'île, s'il vous plaît, venez y passer votre séjour, je vous offre l'hébergement. Tenez voici ma carte, je vous la signe et vous la montrez à l'accueil, cela prouvera ainsi que ça vient de moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la signa au dos. Il la donna à Sam, qui la lui prit avec hésitation, ne sachant pas trop si elle allait accepter. Finalement, elle retourna la carte de l'autre côté et fut surprise d'y voir les vagues fouler le sable blanc. La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, elle releva la tête pour complimenter l'homme qui n'avait pas de nom, pour finalement réaliser qu'il n'était plus présent et était déjà en train de se diriger vers la portière côté passager du Hummer. La militaire aurait bien souhaité pouvoir lui poser quelques questions, à savoir si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle reste quelques temps, au moins le temps qu'elle trouve un pied à terre, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Madame, c'est à vous. Annonça le contrôleur.

Sam regarda derrière elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était seule.

\- Pardon, excusez moi.

Le garde lui fit passer les portiques de sécurité et elle put récupérer sa valise. Elle se faufila dehors alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Accueillant avec plaisir les premiers piaillement d'oiseaux tropicaux. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte vitrée de l'aéroport, elle ferma les yeux et respira l'air frais et humide de St Barthélémy. Elle était en vacances, et en vraies vacances. Quel bonheur ! Le sourire et la bonne humeur revenant au galop, Sam se dirigea vers un taxi.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le chauffeur.

\- Oui, je souhaiterais me rendre à l'hôtel Isle de France s'il vous plaît.

Le chauffeur écarquilla les yeux, sachant que cet hôtel était des plus luxueux et se dépêcha de prendre la valise de Sam. Il la mit dans le coffre, et ouvrit une porte arrière à la militaire afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Le trajet ne fut pas long. La jeune femme fut déposée au pied du port, où des dizaines de bateaux attendaient à quai. Certains plutôt pêcheur, d'autres plutôt yacht et jet privé. Le chauffeur de taxi descendit et ouvrit la portière à Sam qui en descendit tranquillement. Tout de même pas emballée à l'idée de rester ici à attendre elle ne savait quoi, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Excusez moi, mais où est l'hôtel s'il vous plaît... ?

\- Vous devez prendre le jet privé qui se trouve au bout du quai. L'hôtel est sur l'île privative.

\- Combien je vous dois ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'hôtel qui prend en charge le transport de ses clients. Au revoir et bonnes vacances !

\- Je vous remercie... Lança-t-elle dans le vide alors que le taxi était déjà reparti.

\- Génial, si cet homme m'a menti, je risque d'avoir déjà des ennuis... Pensa Sam tout haut.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et commença à avancer vers le bateau blanc avec un cheval, celui la même que lui avait indiqué le chauffeur. Le jet s'appelait Cheval Blanc et il avait l'air d'être très classe. Elle se demandait bien sûr qui elle était tombée et où elle allait finalement atterrir. Une île privative serait parfaite, sauf si elle avait des ennuis... Elle savait nager, mais pas avec une valise.

\- Bonjour Madame, je peux voir votre carte ? Demanda un jeune homme blond au pied de la passerelle menant sur le jet.

\- Euh... Oui, je vous en prie.

Sam lui donna la carte de visite et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes la chanceuse du jour à ce que je vois. Dit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Des cartes comme celles là, j'ai dû en voir 4 passer. Et ce n'était que des célébrités. Vous je ne crois pas vous connaître.

\- Je ne suis pas une célébrité. Donc cet homme... Qui donne des cartes signées pour offrir l'hébergement... Il le fait souvent ?

\- Pas si souvent que ça en fait. Je vous dis, je crois bien que vous êtes la cinquième, ce qui en 15 ans d'activité, n'est pas si énorme. Expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Oui, enfin, vous ne me rassurez pas trop...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un homme très prévenant et vous allez passer des vacances de rêve, je peux vous l'assurer. Montez, je vous en prie.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença à monter les marches tandis que le jeune homme l'arrêtât et lui prit sa valise des mains. Il appela un de ses amis et la personne la monta à la place de la jeune femme. L'intérieur du jet était vraiment luxueux, la jeune femme n'osait pas toucher quoi que se soit de peur de salir. Il n'y avait personne à bord pour le moment et perdue seule au milieu de... rien, Sam préféra monter à l'extérieur afin de continuer à s'informer. Sur le pont, elle vit une jeune fille en train de nettoyer le sol, alors que celui ci brillait déjà.

\- Excusez moi... S'avança Sam.

\- Oui ?! Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être que vous pourrez me renseigner. C'est la première fois que je vais à l'hôtel et je me demandais combien de temps nous mettions en jet ?

\- 10 minutes. C'est la petite île que vous voyez juste derrière.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas d'hôtel... Répondit Sam.

\- Oui, c'est parce qu'il est sur l'autre versant de l'île.

Sam s'avança de l'autre côté du pont afin de pouvoir mieux observer le petit morceau de terre. A priori, avec un raz de marée, l'île serait engloutie du premier coup, mais, puisqu'il y avait un hôtel, c'est que cela devait être sûr, surtout depuis 15 ans. Sam se tourna vers la jeune fille qui continuait d'astiquer et lui demanda :

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, ça doit faire deux mois.

\- Et ça vous plaît ? Je veux dire, vous êtes jeune, vous avez tout pour réussir et faire un métier qui vous plaît.

\- Non, ça ne me plaît pas, mais je suis globe trotteur et je travaille pour gagner de l'argent et continuer mes voyages.

\- Oh ! Je trouve ça génial ! S'exclama Sam.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Rigola la jeune femme.

\- Je peux m'appuyer sur la balustrade ? Demanda la militaire, toujours aussi récalcitrante à toucher quoi que se soit.

\- Bien sûr, c'est fait pour.

\- Tout est tellement propre que j'ai peur de salir.

\- Oui, je pense un peu la même chose que vous, j'ai plus peur de salir en nettoyant. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Sam lui fit un petit sourire et se prit à regarder le paysage autour d'elle, qui la transportait dans un tout autre monde. Le soleil, l'eau turquoise, la douceur de l'air sur sa peau, un endroit où il faisait bon d'être à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Le bateau bougea lentement, rappelant l'effet tanguant à Sam. Le jeune en bas de la passerelle avait remonté cette dernière et était en train de détacher les cordes du bateau aux plots du quai. Le bateau allait partir. Laissant la brise remuer quelques peu ses mèches dorées, la jeune femme se laissa emporter au gré du vent, en direction d'un petit paradis.

Le jeune homme toquait maintenant depuis un quart d'heure à la porte de son amie, inquiet qu'elle ne réponde pas et n'ayant pas son numéro de téléphone portable, il rentra chez lui et demande l'annuaire téléphonique à sa compagne.

\- Jo, peut-être qu'elle est partie faire une course, pourquoi t'inquiètes tu autant ? Demanda Mélanie.

\- Après l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvée, cela me paraît impossible qu'elle soit partie de chez elle, Mel... Elle s'est épuisée toute l'après midi...

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Jo, tu m'as dit toi même que sa voiture n'était pas là.

\- Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que je suis inquiet ! La connaissant, elle pourrait faire une bêtise.

\- Jo, relativise, c'est une femme que l'on sait forte de part son entraînement militaire. Elle n'aura sûrement pas eu l'idée d'aller se prendre un arbre. Et puis... Je vais finir par bouder si tu continus de m'ignorer...

\- Serais tu jalouse ? Demanda Jo en se tournant vers elle, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Mmmh... Je ne sais pas... Je me dis que ton amie doit sûrement prendre son pied avec SON ami a elle et que pendant que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, et bien tu rates quelque chose. Glissa la jeune femme en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Jo sourit totalement cette fois ci et se mit à courir pour la rattraper au milieu des escaliers.

\- Tu as sûrement raison ! Dis donc, ce pantalon te moule drôlement les fesses, mon ange ?!

\- Ah oui tu trouves ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu mérites au final, seulement un bisou pour m'avoir ignoré jusqu'ici et ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ou... Une sévère punition comme remerciement du compliment. Répondit la jeune femme coquine.

Jo ne se priva pas de rigoler et ajouta :

\- Les deux ne me dérangent pas.

En rigolant, Jo se mit à porter sa fiancée jusqu'à leur chambre et en échangeant un baiser rempli d'amour et de passion, finir par se prouver combien l'un et l'autre pouvaient s'aimer au delà de tout le reste.

Arrivée à l'entrée de l'hôtel, il ne fut pas difficile pour la jeune femme de trouver la réception. Un tapis rouge jusqu'à un porche somptueux, quelques escaliers à monter avec un charmant gentleman pour prendre sa valise et l'orienter d'un geste de la main, à passer les géantes baies vitrées de l'accueil. Alors que Sam s'approcha hésitante de la jeune hôtesse d'accueil, celle ci prit les devants :

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'Hôtel Cheval Blanc Isle de France, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Bonjour. Je n'ai pas fait de réservations au préalable. Je suis désolée. Je... Écoutez, un homme m'a donné ceci en me disant de me rendre ici. Mais, je ne pense pas que je devrais séjourner dans votre hôtel au vu du luxe de l'endroit.

La jeune femme prit la carte que Sam lui tendait dubitativement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Puis, en voyant la signature sur le verso de la carte de visite, son sourire s'étira et elle répondit :

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue ici Madame. Je vais simplement vous demander quelques renseignements afin de pouvoir assurer votre séjour sur notre île et mettre à jour les réservations des chambres.

\- Oui, bien sur.

Sam s'avançât un peu plus près du comptoir alors que le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné jusque là mis sa valise de côté et sortit reprendre son poste à l'entrée.

\- Vous êtes ? Commença la réceptionniste.

\- Mademoiselle Samantha Carter.

\- Votre adresse ?

\- 5, rue du Temple, Colorado Springs

\- Votre numéro de téléphone.

\- 001 6 54 79 85 62.

\- Merci, quel type de chambre souhaitez vous ?

\- Parce que je peux choisir ? S'enquit Sam.

\- En effet oui.

\- Donnez moi la chambre la plus éloignée possible. Je serais probablement ici pour un petit moment et je ne cherche pas le luxe, ni même que l'on s'occupe de moi en particulier. Je requiert le calme et la solitude.

\- Très bien, je vous donne le Bungalow de la Montagne. Vous avez ainsi accès à toute l'île, que se soit côté montagne ou plage et disposez d'une cuisine toute équipée, salon et piscine privée.

\- C'est beaucoup trop ! Vous n'avez pas moins luxueux ?

La secrétaire rigola doucement, n'ayant pas souvent affaires avec les personnes de niveau de vie modeste.

\- C'est l'emplacement le moins luxueux madame. Vous y serez tellement à votre aise que vous ne voudrez plus en partir, vous verrez.

\- Oui... C'est bien ce qui me fait peur... Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Jusqu'à quand souhaitez vous rester ?

\- Je n'ai pas de date définie. Je suis en vacances pour deux semaines pour sûr, mais je vais peut-être demander une prolongation.

\- Dans ce cas, je note pour une durée indéfinie et nous verrons bien quand est ce que vous partirez.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Sam, soulagée.

\- Je vous en prie. Votre réfrigérateur est rempli, il vous suffit de venir me le signaler lorsque vous souhaitez le remplir à nouveau. Vous pouvez également demander tout ce qui vous fera plaisir au long de votre séjour. Le directeur de l'hôtel prend tous les frais à sa charge.

\- C'est... Surprenant. Mais... Merci beaucoup.

\- Vous pouvez dès à présent profiter de nos services. Le restaurant est ouvert pour le petit déjeuner, mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous aurez sûrement de quoi vous restaurer dans votre Bungalow. Matthew va vous y conduire avec votre valise afin que vous puissiez vous mettre à votre aise. De même, nous disposons d'une salle de sport, d'un spa bien être, la plage privée vous est entièrement ouverte, nuit et jour. Et vous croiserez toujours un employé de la maison si vous avez une question ou nécessitez quoi que ce soit. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour. Et n'oubliez pas, la soirée cocktails de l'établissement sera demain soir sur la plage privée.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup pour tous ses renseignements. Vous êtes très aimable.

\- Merci. A votre service !

Sam fit demi tour afin de suivre son gentleman, lorsqu'elle se rappela d'une chose très importante.

\- Excusez moi...

\- Oui ? Répondit la réceptionniste en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.

\- Je... Je suis venue en taxi et lorsque j'ai voulu payer cette personne...

\- Oui, l'hôtel prend en charge vos frais de déplacement dans toute l'île, j'ai oublié de vous en parler. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que... Non, merci beaucoup !

La réceptionniste adressa un petit sourire à Sam et retourna à son travail tandis que Sam suivit cette fois ci son gentlemen. Ils sortirent de l'établissement par le même endroit où elle était rentrée. Ils longèrent cependant l'hôtel en prenant un petit chemin de pierres pavées traversant une forêt tropicale assez majestueuse et d'un vert éclatant. Les oiseaux se faisaient entendre et l'on pouvait également écouter quelques arrivées d'eau ici et là qui devaient être naturelles, descendant en cascade du versant de montagne sur lequel l'hôtel était implanté. Sam ne cessait de contempler les lieux, surprise par cet endroit si charmant et serein à la fois. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, impossible de ne pas passer des vacances zen et relativement calme dans un environnement aussi naturel et paisible. Alors qu'ils passaient entre un parc de bronzage et un espace détente avec différents coins comportant canapés et tables basses, Matthew s'arrêtât et en profita pour lui enseigner la direction de la plage privée.

\- Le premier repère ici est le coin cosy. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ici vous pouvez prendre un verre le soir, des serveurs sont présents pour vous servir, tout est inclut dans les forfaits séjours, et ce ne sera que repos. De temps en temps, un groupe de musique vient animer les lieux. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de soirée sur la plage privée en général. Aussi, pour accéder à cette dernière, vous n'avez qu'à traverser l'espace détente avec les chaises longues, que vous avez ici. Ce chemin vous mène directement à la plage.

\- Très bien. Puis je accéder à la plage via mon bungalow ? Ou dois je obligatoirement passer par la plage privée.

\- Vous avez un bungalow montagne, il ne vous est donc pas possible d'accéder à la plage sans passer par la plage privée. Les seuls capables d'avoir leur propre côté de plage durant le séjour son les personnes louant un bungalow plage ou une suite.

\- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et prirent un chemin un peu plus étroit qui montait vers le début de la montagne. Sam avait pu constater qu'ils avaient déjà dépasser quelques maisons, autant paisibles les une que les autres de part leur localisation écartée et réfugiée entre les arbres. Les rideaux des bungalow et des chalets faisaient le reste. De plus, il n'y avait aucune maison à côté d'une autre. C'était un autre type d'hôtel qu'elle n'avait pas connu jusqu'à présent mais qu'elle ne se tarderait pas de réessayer. Après avoir traversés le jardin tropical, ils arrivèrent enfin au bungalow de Sam et celle ci s'empressa de rentrer lorsque Matthew lui ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. S'émerveillant de chaque recoin de la maison. Un contraste se jouait entre les murs blancs du bungalow et les meubles en boit marron foncé. Le petit salon qui faisait office de pièce à vivre donnait sur une salle de bain tout de blanc carrelée avec une baignoire laissant présager de somptueux massages. Sam passa par la chambre ou le lit double était recouvert d'une couette qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un dans un nuage. Alors que Matthew déposait sa valise dans sa chambre, il demanda à la jeune femme de le suivre afin de lui montrer l'extérieur de la maison. En traversant la baie vitrée, elle pouvait accéder à la piscine privée, mais la terrasse reliait également l'entrée de la maison. A côté de la piscine, où reposaient deux chaises longues et un parasol, se trouvait le coin cuisine ainsi que le réfrigérateur, tropical pour ainsi dire puisqu'il était recouvert de bois sombre comme celui des meubles et du sol. Un sceau rempli de glaçons avec une bouteille de champagne reposait sur la table en bois, à côté d'une corbeille de fruits et de différents chocolats.

\- Le barbecue est opérationnel, cependant, vous avez des horaires à respecter si vous souhaitez faire une braise. S'il y a des courants d'air marins, cela peut gêner les autres clients. Je serais votre gentleman pour le temps de votre séjour, aussi, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes adorable !

Matthew la salua et sortit du bungalow par la terrasse afin de laisser la jeune femme prendre ses aises dans sa maison d'accueil. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas. Tout était si beau, si propre, elle aurait du mal à s'y faire, ayant peur de salir les choses, tout comme sur le jet qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à croire que tout ceci était frais payés et qu'elle n'allait pas dépenser un sous. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose en guise de remerciement pour le directeur de l'hôtel dont elle ne savait toujours pas le nom.

Sam ne se mit pas à réfléchir deux fois et fila dans sa chambre afin de ranger sa valise. Elle prit son maillot de bain deux pièces et l'enfila, ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête, de la crème solaire sur le corps et son livre récemment commencé, puis elle alla directement se mettre sur la chaise longue de sa terrasse et s'allongea, réclamant son dû de bien être.


	14. En République Dominicaine

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici donc la suite d'"Au Nom d'une Femme", aucune raison de prendre un mouchoir, ni de me détester pour une fois ^^ Un chapitre qui coule tout seul pour amener la suite ;)

J'aimerais faire une petite pub pour ff . net, en effet, vous êtes nombreux à nous laisser des commentaires en étant Guest, on adore les commentaires et on est encore plus ravie que vous preniez le temps d'en laisser, même en étant pas inscrit(e) sur le site. Cependant, lorsque c'est le cas, on ne peut pas vous répondre directement par message et donc avoir un échange avec vous, c'est pas tant embêtant en soit, mais c'est plus amusant en général ;) Aussi, être inscrit(e) sur le site vous permettrait de cocher la petite case en bas "suivre cette histoire" - Follow story et vous recevriez un mail, comme une newsletter en fait, qui vous avertirait de la suite de la publication de l'histoire ou de l'auteur si vous avez coché "suivre l'auteur" - Follow autor. En plus de cela, vous feriez partie de notre fandom qui commence à s'agrandir, et vous pourriez ainsi vous lancer dans l'écriture en demandant conseils à l'une ou l'autre des filles qui écrivent, ou en ayant une béta, ou seulement en restant lecteur, mais en pouvant être alerte sans avoir à checker tous les jours si un chapitre est sortit.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous aime quand même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, mais devant le nombre de messages qui augmentent venant de vous, personnes non inscrites, on voulait se permettre de faire de la pub pour ff ;) A très vite alors, inscrit(e) comme non inscrit(e).

J'en profite pour faire mes remerciements habituels, pour leur reviews toujours très agréable à lire, merci à **sevryna, saragrissom831601, Sam Carter** et **Mel Carter** , qui s'est débrouillée pour venir me chercher sur ma chaîne you tube car elle n'arrivait pas à me joindre hahaha ! Trop forte !

 **Sam Carter :** 1h30, c'est pas mal comme temps de lecture ;) Ça fait presque un bon petit livre, surtout qu'il y a encore des chapitres à venir ! Quelques coquilles ? Oui, oui, où, peux-tu être plus claire pour que je puisse corriger ? Je suis ravie que le récit te plaise à ce point d'autant que tu utilises des mots très forts ! Alors merci infiniment ! Et je suis ravie également que tu es prit le temps de laisser une si jolie et sympathique review ! Merci !

* * *

Jack sonnait depuis maintenant cinq minutes, et toujours personne pour lui répondre. Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme était chez elle. Seule sa moto était ici. Peut-être était-elle allée faire des courses, peut-être était-elle partie faire une balade à pied, mais, peu importe, il pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne sans problème. Le bon temps printanier ne laissait pas présager de grand froid. Il aurait pu attendre une bonne partie de la matinée, si il n'avait pas croisé Jo, au sortir de sa maison, accompagné de sa femme, du moins, sa fiancée. Il saisit l'occasion et alla saluer le couple, qu'il vit jalousement, plus amoureux que jamais.

\- Bonjour. Lança Jack en arrivant sur le trottoir en face de leur maison.

Jo, qui était en train de taquiner son amie, releva la tête d'un air surpris. Il s'avança vers lui en lui donnant une poignée de main afin de le saluer, tandis que sa femme fermait la porte à clef.

\- Bonjour Jack. Comment allez vous ? Demanda Jo.

\- Par une journée si ensoleillée, plutôt bien, je vous remercie. Je vois que pour vous également. Répondit le militaire en regardant la jeune femme s'avancer vers eux.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle à son tour.

\- Mélanie, voici Jack, l'ami de Sam. Présenta Jo.

\- Enchantée ! Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous, je suis ravie d'enfin en rencontrer un sur les deux.

\- Enchanté également. Répondit Jack en lui serrant la main. J'espère que c'est en bien ! Rit-il en regardant Jo.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Jo est un maître dans l'art de décrire la positivité des personnes qu'il rencontre. Rassura Mélanie.

\- Dans ce cas...

Les trois personnes se sourirent avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

\- Dîtes moi, j'essaye de contacter Sam depuis hier soir... Mais, elle ne répond pas à mes appels, et elle n'a pas l'air d'être chez elle. Je ne sais que faire, si ce n'est vous demander si peut-être, vous l'avez aperçue ?

Mélanie croisa le regard de Jo avec une grimace d'inquiétude.

\- A vrai dire, nous pensions que vous étiez avec elle hier soir... Répondit Mélanie. Jo était inquiet et est allée la voir, il a sonné pendant un quart d'heure mais n'a jamais eu de réponses. Aussi, nous avons pensé que vous deviez être ensemble...

\- Ah... Non... Pas vraiment. J'ai dû laisser Sam dans la soirée.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas aperçue ce matin... Nous sortons à peine. Argumenta Jo. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer de retracer son téléphone...

\- Est-ce légal ? Coupa Mélanie.

\- Eh bien, oui et non. Carter est militaire, aussi, lorsque nous avons besoin de savoir où sont nos hommes pour des missions d'urgences, nous retraçons leur téléphone et allons les chercher lorsqu'ils ne répondent pas. Bien que ce ne soit pas pour une mission dans ce cas là, Carter est tout de même une personne importante pour le programme pour lequel nous travaillons, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre une personne de sa trempe. Aussi, après plus de douze heures sans nouvelles d'elle, je vais retracer son téléphone afin de savoir s'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Nous sommes des cibles faciles pour d'autres organisations gouvernementales.

\- Tenez nous au courant. Répondit Jo en serrant la main de sa compagne.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne journée !

\- Merci ! Répondirent en cœur les deux amoureux.

Jack se retourna et monta dans son pick up. Cela devenait plus qu'inquiétant. Même si Sam était dans un état un peu second avec lui, elle n'avait jamais manqué le boulot ou du moins, laissé ses amis dans l'inquiétude. Il savait qu'elle était en vacances, mais elle aurait répondu à Jo. Peut-être Daniel saurait quelque chose. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami qu'il savait par cœur.

\- Bonjour Jack. Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui, je ne vous ai même pas entendu partir. Répondit son ami.

\- Bonjour Daniel. A vrai dire, je me suis rendu chez Carter, espérant la trouver chez elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Comment le savez vous ? Sauriez vous quelque chose que vous avez oublié de me dire ?

\- Jack, je ne sais rien de plus que vous, mais je me doute que vous ne m'auriez pas appelé si vous étiez avec elle...

\- Bonne déduction... Grogna Jack.

Il y eut un moment de silence au téléphone, puis Jack redemanda :

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où elle est alors ?

\- Non Jack, sinon, je vous le dirais...

\- Très bien. Pensez vous pouvoir l'appeler ? Ou j'appelle la base pour leur demander de tracer son téléphone ?

\- Avant toute chose, je vais essayer de l'appeler, n'allons pas déclencher des hostilités.

Jack grogna et raccrocha, attendant donc l'appel de son ami. Il suivit le couple du regard qui commençait à s'éloigner sur la rue. Il aurait aimé partager ceci avec Sam. Mais il avait joué une mauvaise carte, et voilà où il en était. Et ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air gagné. C'est fou ce qu'une femme pouvait être têtue lorsqu'elle était fâchée... Et comble du comble, elle ne pardonnait pas facilement. Bien qu'il puisse la comprendre après ce à quoi elle avait du assister, mais quand bien même, cela n'était qu'un quiproquo et il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Il était un peu blessé par son manque de confiance en lui. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et qu'il lui fasse comprendre une bonne fois pour toute, combien il tenait à elle.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Un son qu'elle connaissait très bien se faisait persistant. Elle avait d'abord cru le rêver, mais cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle reconnut finalement son cellulaire, qu'elle avait sûrement dû oublier d'éteindre. Elle rentra en courant dans son bungalow et prit l'objet vibrant sur la table basse. Le nom de « Daniel » était affiché. Sam eut un sourire de contentement de savoir qu'elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait vraiment compter et qui se souciaient d'elle. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle décrocha.

\- Bonsoir Daniel.

\- Bonsoir... ? Sam. Répondit le jeune homme quelque peu surprit. Soir ?

\- Et bien oui, je ne sais pas exactement quelle heure il est, mais le soleil en face de moi semble au plus bas. J'en déduis qu'il va se coucher. Expliqua Sam.

\- Où êtes vous Sam ? Chez nous, il est seulement 16h... ?

\- Je suis sur une île, je me détends.

\- Sur une île ? Toute seule ?

\- Oui, toute seule. Cela fait un bien fou de se retrouver vous savez.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous auriez au moins pu m'avertir.

\- Vous êtes à vrai dire le seul au courant. Sourit Sam.

\- Vous partez sans rien dire ?! S'offusqua Daniel.

\- Et bien... Disons que j'ai décidé de partir prendre des vacances sans que qui que ce soit ne m'en empêche, la meilleure solution restait de ne pas en parler.

\- Vous ne jouez pas vraiment la carte de la sécurité Sam.

\- Je pense qu'en tant que militaire, je sais me débrouiller.

\- C'est pas faut. M'enfin... Tout de même ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer de nos jours.

\- Et si on pense à ça, on ne vit plus.

\- Mouai... Toujours réponse à tout non ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Rigola la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau via le frigo américain.

\- Et dîtes moi alors, où êtes vous exactement ?

\- Je suis à Saint Barthélémy, Daniel.

\- Ah vous êtes quand même pas à côté !

\- Pas vraiment non... Mais la plage, et le soleil, eux, ils sont là. Répondit la jeune femme en admirant la vue du soleil couchant du haut de sa terrasse.

\- Je suis ravi pour vous ! Combien de temps comptez vous rester ?

\- Pour une durée indéfinie. Je me plais ici, et j'ai besoin de me retrouver.

\- Sam... ? Vous ne nous laissez pas tomber ?

\- Non Daniel. Répondit simplement la jeune femme, pas tellement sûre d'elle.

\- Vous savez, Jack vous cherche.

\- …

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle descendit dans son chalet afin de prendre un paréo et continua le chemin en direction de la plage. Son téléphone à la main.

\- Sam ? Demanda Daniel, inquiet de ne plus l'entendre.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes bien calme tout à coup.

\- Daniel, le général O'Neill... Écoutez, ne me posez pas de questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis trompée sur le général O'Neill et que je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui. Si je suis partie, c'est aussi car c'était mon seul moyen de m'échapper.

\- Comment ça de vous échappez ? Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?

\- Oui et non. Disons qu'il n'a pas été correct et que je n'ai plus envie de pardonner.

\- J'imagine que derrière ces phrases se cache une histoire.

\- En effet, et pardonnez moi, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler. Je suis ici en vacances et ce n'est pas pour me remémorer les choses qui me font du mal. Je suis ici pour profiter.

\- Je comprends Sam. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez besoin de rien ? De compagnie ou autre ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je me sens très bien ici Daniel, ne vous en faites pas.

\- D'accord. Appelez moi dans ce cas. Et envoyez moi une carte postale.

\- D'accord !

\- Bonne soirée Sam.

\- Bonne soirée Daniel.

La jeune femme raccrocha son téléphone et le tourna en mode hors ligne. Elle ne souhaitait plus être joignable. En tout cas pas ce soir. La mer était rouge resplendissante grâce à la lumière très chaude du soleil. Sam fit glisser son paréo le long de son corps et s'avança lentement vers les petites vagues aux abords de la plage. Une eau si claire et si bonne ne pourrait que la relaxer. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas le souvenir d'avoir nager si longtemps et si facilement dans la mer. Le climat ici était propice à la détente, à la relaxation et elle savait qu'en oubliant les choses de sa vie, en se concentrant sur le paysage et les saveurs de l'île, elle oublierait bien vite les tours que sa vie lui avait joués dernièrement.

De son côté, Daniel ne décrocha pas de son smartphone et composa le numéro de Jack, qu'il connaissait par cœur. La sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de raisonner une deuxième fois que le militaire lui répondait.

\- Des nouvelles Daniel ?

\- En effet. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. Rassura le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi elle ne me répond pas alors ?

\- Tout simplement car elle est en vacances. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai éludé vos appels, seulement j'ai simplement eu la chance qu'elle me réponde.

\- En vacances ? Mais personne ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça ! S'écria Jack.

\- Même s'ils l'auraient voulu, ils n'auraient pas pu. Elle a décidé ça hier et s'est envolée.

\- Envolée ?! Où est elle ?

\- Dans les Antilles à St Barth. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien.

\- St Barthélémy ?

\- Oui Jack.

\- Mais Daniel ! C'est à 8h d'avion ?!

\- Je ne sais pas où est ce que c'est exactement Jack, et je ne m'en fais pas pour elle. Si elle a envie de prendre des vacances, grand bien lui fasse !

\- Et comment je fais pour lui parler alors ? Questionna Jack, inquiet.

\- Je doute qu'elle n'ai envie de vous parler pour le moment. Elle m'avait l'air plutôt remontée vous concernant.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que j'aille lui parler Daniel ! Il y a un quiproquo qui ne peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre. D'ailleurs, quand rentre-t-elle ?

\- Euh... C'est à dire qu'elle ne m'a pas donné de date précise.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- Et bien elle ne m'a pas dit quand est-ce qu'elle rentrerait. Elle m'a seulement confirmé qu'elle ne nous laissait pas tomber.

\- Ça n'est pas très rassurant !

\- Je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Oui et bien pas moi. Vous avez vu l'état de Carter durant ces derniers mois.

\- Oui en effet Jack. Mais il y a une cause à tout cela. Si elle est partie c'est car elle a besoin d'y voir clair. Expliqua Daniel, essayant de se rassurer lui même au passage.

\- Justement, la cause en question c'est moi, et le meilleur moyen d'y remédier, c'est de lui parler. Je ne peux pas la laisser fuir indéfiniment sans pouvoir lui expliquer certaines choses importantes.

\- Jack, laissez la en paix pendant ses vacances.

\- Non, je prends le premier avion demain matin et je décolle.

\- Jack... !

Jack avait raccroché, Daniel se retrouva avec la fin de la communication raisonnant à son oreille. Si Sam ne le tuait pas à son retour, il serait chanceux ! Jack allait faire une grosse bêtise et tout ça par sa faute. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours au milieu des problèmes de ses amis ? Il souhaitait seulement aider après tout et au final, il faisait toujours la bourde à cause de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très sain pour son amitié avec Sam et Jack. Daniel soupira et se retourna finalement vers sa cuisine. Un bon café ne serait pas de trop !

« Salut Jo, Sam est aux Antilles, elle est partie en vacances. Je m'en vais de ce pas la rejoindre. Hors contact dans plus ou moins une heure. A très vite. Jack ». C'est ainsi que Jo reçu le texto du militaire. Il n'était pas sûr que rejoindre la jeune femme pour des vacances était la meilleure solution à l'heure actuelle. Mais cela le dépassait et il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quoi que se soit dans la mesure ou la décision était déjà prise. A eux de régler leurs problèmes de couple. Bien qu'il n'en ai jamais été un. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter maintenant et savait qu'il reverrait Sam un de ces jours,lorsqu'elle déciderait de rentrer chez elle. Pour l'heure, il n'avait plus qu'à profiter de sa tendre compagne...

Lorsque Sam regagna son chalet, la lune illuminait le ciel de toute sa splendeur. Le ciel n'était obscurcit par aucun nuage, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas avec elle son télescope. Elle pouvait entendre en écho, la musique rythmée du salon privé. Si certains souhaitaient s'amuser, d'autre préféraient se reposer et profiter de cette soirée si paisible. Le soleil s'était couché une heure plus tôt, et elle avait bien profité de l'eau à la température si agréable. Les Antilles françaises lui offraient de nombreux atouts, voir, aucun défaut, aucun compromis. C'était un petit paradis parfait. Il était impossible de s'y ennuyer, de se confronter à des problèmes. Sam prit une douche tiède, mangeât un cocktail de crevettes qu'elle trouva dans son réfrigérateur et s'installa dans le confort de ses couvertures pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle était loin de se douter que dans peu de temps, elle ne serait qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'homme qu'elle souhaitait le moins voir en ce moment...


	15. Un bout de chemin en taxi

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, la vie de touriste, ça vous fait aussi travailler le dimanche, mais vous êtes les petits chanceux du jour, puisque cela vous permet que je poste aujourd'hui pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ^^ Je vous annonce par la même occasion qu'on a dépassé les 50 reviews ! C'est just ! Merci à tous ! Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire serait aussi bienvenue et acceptée dans le fandom ! Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant !

Je vais remercier les reviewers hebdomadaires, toujours présents : **sevryna, Djaipur et saragrissom831601** et un nouveau follower de l'histoire **zazasam** , il est toujours temps, ce n'est pas encore fini ;) Donc si l'histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à vous y abonner, nous avons encore quelques chapitres devant nous et la sécurité d'avoir une fin, puisque celle ci attend sagement dans mon doc open office héhé ^^

* * *

Lorsque Jack descendit sur le tarmac ce matin là, le soleil l'éblouit plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un faible sourire vînt illuminer ses traits fatigués par le long voyage. Il récupéra sa valise dans l'aéroport et s'arrêta au comptoir d'un bar afin de se commander un café. En reconnaissance habituelle des lieux, il s'aperçut que l'île était ensoleillée et qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de ses lunettes de soleil. De plus, il lui semblait que les personnes ici, étaient très riches, de part leurs habits tirés à quatre épingles ainsi que les voitures et taxi attendant dehors. Des Audi, des Mercedes, des crossovers Range Rover, Porsche et compagnie se prélassaient sous les rayons de soleil. Jack regarda l'heure de l'horloge qui affichait 9h15. Il faudrait qu'il pense à changer l'heure de sa montre... Pour une fois qu'il était dans un aéroport où les fourmis ne grouillaient pas, cela le changeait. Il fallait dire que l'aéroport de St Barthélémy n'était pas très prisé, si ce n'est des touristes, rares en cette période ou des hommes d'affaires, rares également sur un si petit territoire. Après un coup d'œil à travers la grande baie vitrée, il remarqua un panneau publicitaire pour un hôtel de renom. Jack sourit, il ne pourrait certainement pas se payer une nuit dans cet hôtel. Seulement des suites et des plages privées. Ce n'était sûrement pas là que Sam était allée. Il paya sa consommation et demanda au serveur quelques informations sur l'île.

\- Excusez moi, je viens d'arriver et je ne sais pas vraiment vers qui ou quoi me diriger... Pour une personne seule, à budget moyen, quelques jours de passage, que conseillez vous ?

\- Pour dormir vous voulez dire ? Demanda le serveur quelque peu surpris par sa question.

\- Oui...

\- Eh bien, vous savez, vous êtes à St Bath ici...

\- C'est en effet écrit sur la moitié des panneaux de l'aéroport oui. Ironisa Jack, passablement frustré du manque de réaction de cette personne.

Le serveur ne dit plus rien, formant sa bouche en une moue plus que gênée. Les touristes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient avant...

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas expert dans les hébergements, il y a un point informations à l'extérieur, peut-être vous aideront-ils plus que moi. Dit finalement ce dernier.

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez au juste ?! S'exclama Jack.

\- De Suisse monsieur.

\- Ben oui tiens, le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Jack prit sa valise et passa devant le serveur plus que surpris du comportement de son client. Les américains étaient réputés pour dépenser énormément et ce n'était pas du tout son cas. Par contre, pour ce qui était de tout vouloir tout de suite et maintenant, c'était bien le type !

Le militaire se retrouva finalement dehors à tirer sa valise derrière lui en secouant la tête. Pourquoi Carter était donc venue ici ?! Pourquoi avait-elle choisi un territoire français hors de prix, sur lequel, il était impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui parlait avec un anglais à peu près passable ? Ou du moins, qui saurait le renseigner... C'était une petite île ! Jack se tourna pour chercher le point info mais ne trouva rien de tel. Aussi, il décida de s'avancer vers un taxi. S'il fallait qu'il fasse le tour de l'île, et bien il le ferait, mais il fallait qu'il retrouve Sam.

\- Bonjour ! Lança un chauffeur.

\- Bonjour... Maugréa Jack.

\- Homme d'affaire je présume ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Et bien... Vous ne semblez pas vraiment ravi d'être ici. Répondit l'homme en prenant sa valise et la glissant déjà dans le coffre.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, mais je sors d'un vol plutôt long et je tombe sur des gens qui ne peuvent même pas répondre à mes questions. Alors vous m'excuserez, mais en effet, je ne suis pas d'humeur joviale...

\- Montez je vous en prie. Et faisons que cette journée change.

Les deux hommes montèrent en voiture et le chauffeur se mit en route sur la voie sens unique tout en demandant à Jack où il souhaitait aller.

\- C'est bien là mon problème...

L'homme intrigué regarda son passager et d'un signe de tête lui indiqua plus d'informations.

\- Pour être franc, je suis ici pour trouver quelqu'un...

\- Oula ! Attendez moi je suis pas là pour ça. Si vous voulez aller quelque part, je vous y emmène, mais pour filer quelqu'un, ça je ne peux pas. Je ne vous connaîs pas, vous pourriez vouloir du mal à cette personne... Ah non ! Moi je fais pas ça. Répondit le chauffeur d'un ton qui aurait fait rire Jack s'il n'avait pas compris le sous entendu.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... En fait... Raaah ! Pourquoi faut-il que je raconte ma vie à un inconnu ?!

\- Parce que sinon il vous jetterait dehors ? Proposa le chauffeur.

\- Ok, ça me paraît être une raison valable... Très bien, la femme de ma vie est sur cette île. Elle s'est enfuie après m'avoir vu embrasser une autre femme et... Pour les mauvaises raisons.

Le chauffeur outré, frappa son volant et tourna la tête vers Jack.

\- Et vous voulez que je vous aide à la retrouver ? Mais attendez, moi, les hommes qui trompent leur femme, j'en veux pas dans ma voiture ! S'écria le chauffeur en commençant à freiner et se rabattre sur la chaussée.

\- Non attendez ! J'étais en train de dire à cette femme que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Du moins... Que j'avais fais une erreur et... Elle l'a vite compris aussi, et elle m'a embrassé pour... Je ne sais pas... Un dernier au revoir ? Enfin, vous savez, les femmes...

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! Mais ceci n'explique pas pourquoi l'autre femme vous a surpris dans ce cas...

\- Et bien, je l'avais invitée à une heure précise pour que l'on puisse discuter de notre futur, avoir une autre chance... Et elle a dû arriver en avance...

\- Eh franchement, vous êtes pas futé ! Réunir deux femmes au même endroit, en l'espace d'une heure ! Pff !

Le chauffeur se tut un sourire sur les lèvres en regardant son client tandis que Jack n'en menait pas bien large.

\- Ça va ! J'ai compris que j'ai fait une erreur, mais maintenant, il me faut retrouver Carter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Grogna Jack.

\- Ok, je marche... Comment elle est cette femme ?

\- Elle est grande, fine, blonde, toujours souriante, pleine de lumière, allure sportive. Elle a dû arriver hier, avec un gros sac je pense. Elle pense s'établir ici pour quelques temps... Répondit Jack, les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle lumière, que le chauffeur ne manqua pas en lui accordant un regard.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est elle. Mais il se dit que le propriétaire de l'hôtel Cheval Blanc Isle de France a invité une femme hier à séjourner pour un temps indéfini dans l'un de ses chalets...

\- Comment pouvez vous être sûr que c'est Carter ? S'étonna Jack. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui !

\- Premièrement, elle correspond parfaitement à votre description. Deuxièmement, je n'en suis pas sûr, il vous faudrait aller vérifier.

\- Le Cheval Blanc... Cela me dit quelque chose...

\- Sûrement ! C'est l'hôtel le plus prisé de l'île !

\- Et aussi le plus cher j'imagine ?

\- En effet.

\- Écoutez, j'ai un budget moyen, je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre 200 dollars dans une chambre...

\- Ahahaha ! Le rire du chauffeur coupa Jack dans sa réponse. Le militaire étonné lui demanda :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi cela vous fait tant rire ?

\- Il n'y a aucune chambre dans cet hôtel, ce sont des suites au minimum ou des chalets. Mais pas de chambres. Aussi, vous comprendrez que les résidences ne sont pas à moins de 500€ par nuit.

\- Quoi ? Jack cria sous la surprise.

Comment était il possible d'arnaquer autant de touristes dans un hôtel à 500€ par nuit ?!

\- Carter ne serait certainement pas allée dans ce type d'hôtel. Elle n'en aurait pas eu les moyens.

\- Je vous dis que le patron a invité une dame. Si c'est elle, elle n'aura rien à payer à la fin du séjour...

\- Bien, même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas m'établir là bas. Y a-t-il d'autres endroits qui soient à moins de 100 dollars par nuit ?

\- Quel est votre nom monsieur ?

\- O'Neill, avec deux L.

\- Monsieur O'Neill, vous êtes ici sur une île des plus prisées par les touristes. Mais les touristes qui ont de l'argent. Vous ne trouverez jamais un hôtel à moins de 500€ nuit. Et se sont des euros ici, non pas des dollars.

\- Je n'ai pas d'euros, seulement une carte bancaire pour faire le change. Et je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une nuit à 500€, comme vous dîtes.

\- Bien, j'ai une solution. Mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire.

\- Qu'elle est-elle ?

\- J'ai une chambre chez moi, je peux vous la louer pour 100€ par nuit. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous proposer les repas. Je ne suis jamais chez moi, et je n'ai pas de double de clef. Le mieux est encore que vous me donniez votre numéro de téléphone et que je vous appelle lorsque je rentre pour vous prévenir. Nous pourrions être là à la même heure et ainsi, que les choses soient plus faciles pour vous comme pour moi.

\- Ça me va. Un problème... Je fais comment pour vérifier dans cet hôtel moi ?

\- Ce soir, il y a une soirée ouverte à tous, c'est une soirée latine. Rendez vous y, vous avez de grandes chances de la voir, même si elle ne fait pas partie des clientes de l'hôtel.

\- Formidable ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Je vous en prie. Cette lueur dans vos yeux quand vous en avez parlé m'a prouvé combien vous étiez attaché.

Jack grogna, il n'aimait pas que les personnes lisent en lui, encore moins les personnes étrangères. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention.

\- Quel est votre prénom au fait ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Jim.

\- Merci de votre aide Jim, j'espère vraiment que je la trouverais. Et je vous avertis d'ors et déjà, que je ferais le tour de l'île si nécessaire pour la retrouver.

\- Pas de problème pour moi, je suis votre chauffeur !

Jack répondit d'un signe de tête et Jim le déposa finalement chez lui, en lui disant de s'installer et de se préparer pour ce soir. Lorsqu'il reviendrait de sa journée, il l'amènerait à la soirée et passerait le prendre lorsqu'il aurait besoin. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial avec la fête latine. Il travaillait de nuit. De ce fait, il ramènerait de quoi manger pour lui et Jack, au moins pour permettre au militaire de se reposer après son long voyage.

Jack s'installa tranquillement, ne souhaitant déballer trop de sa valise. Il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps puisque faire le tour de l'île lui prendrait tout au plus une semaine, très, très grand maximum. Il prit une douche et enfila son pyjama et alla directement s'étendre sur son lit. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de s'endormir.


	16. Danser

Salut à tous ! Quelle chance vous avez aujourd'hui d'avoir la suite ! Ce n'était pas gagné, entre le baptêmes ce matin, et ma réunion de ce soir. Pour info, je viens juste de me réveiller aussi lol, et je me suis dis bon... On va pas les faire attendre plus longtemps et on va leur poster la suite. Pour info, dans ce chapitre, le personnage de Vir est inspiré de ma propre expérience, en fait c'est moi. Et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de modifier le prénom ou autre. Donc ce n'est pas selfish, juste plus simple et de surcroît véridique lol. Vous pouvez commencer à me jeter des pierres, mais n'y allez pas trop fort merci !

 ** _Ce chapitre se lit avec la musique : Bailar de Deorro feat Elvis Crespo. Surtout au moment ou Sam va danser._**

Un grand merci aux reviewers : **Sevryna, saragrissom831601** et **Cr35**

 **Cr35 :** Ravie de ton retour du coup ! Alors oui, pour moi, Jack n'est pas un homme qui va dépenser ses ronds dans ce genre d'hôtel de luxe. Mais tu as raison et n'es pas la/le seul(e) à m'avoir fait la remarque. Je pense qu'il aurait fallu que j'explique son point de vue clairement. Plutôt que de faciliter la tâche avec un soucis financier. Au niveau de la taille du chapitre, rassures toi, c'était le plus court de toute l'histoire, donc... Les suivants seront meilleurs ;) Merci encore de ton commentaire !

* * *

La journée passa relativement vite pour Sam. Entre détente et relaxation au bord de la plage, elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour penser. Ce qui lui plaisait fortement. Elle devait maintenant se préparer pour la soirée de ce soir, elle avait envie de s'amuser et de rencontrer des gens. Quitte à rester ici quelques temps, autant se faire de nouvelles connaissances. Ne souhaitant pas s'habiller de façon extravagante, ni même romantique, elle enfila une robe dos nu de couleur bleu marine. La jupe arrivait à hauteur de ses cuisses et permettait à une danse plutôt latine de pouvoir faire bouger les pans du vêtement. Elle mit ses escarpins bleus scintillants et se recoiffa vite fait en se regardant dans le miroir. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi belle. Ce soir était l'heure de s'amuser et d'avancer. Elle se maquilla très légèrement et se dirigea tout naturellement au son de la musique latine. Cette nuit était splendide, une fois de plus, les étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'imaginait quelles planètes étaient-elles. Il n'était pas facile de marcher avec ce genre de talon, surtout pour descendre la petite colline, mais le retour serait encore plus difficile, surtout si elle se laissait à prendre quelques consommations. Elle rigola rien qu'à cette idée. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été libre de boire autant qu'elle voulait. Il y avait toujours eu un empêchement, un retour où elle devait conduire, ou la dernière fois lors de la fête de Daniel, où le général se trouvait présent. Ce soir, elle était libre comme l'air et la nuit lui porterait chance, elle en était sûre !

Arrivée au bar à cocktails où se pavanaient quelques couples, où d'autres dansaient déjà sur la piste de danse, et où certains étaient simplement assis dans des fauteuils de rotin, entamant des discussions, draguant, regardant, observant, Sam sourit. Cela faisait vraiment, mais vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un tel endroit. Elle se tourna vers le comptoir et commanda un simple mojito. Cette saveur fraîche était la meilleure pour se désaltérer tout en consommant un minimum d'alcool, et puis ce soir, être cliente de l'hôtel lui permettait d'avoir tous les cocktails qu'elle souhaitait gratuitement, alors autant en profiter. En attendant son cocktail, elle en profita pour observer un jeune couple, très jeune, en train de discuter au bord du comptoir. Tous les deux étaient assis sur des tabourets, Sam remarqua tout de même que la jupe de la demoiselle en question était très courte, cette nouvelle génération devait donner du fil à retordre aux parents, et quelques élans de désirs aux partenaires, se dit elle en rigolant de voir que le jeune homme en face réagissait et essayait très difficilement de se contrôler. Prise d'un fou rire, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir son cocktail arriver. Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres autour de la paille noire et savoura le parfum frais de la menthe et du citron. Divin ! Elle s'appuya finalement dos au comptoir et regarda quelques couples tout de même plus vieux qu'elle, danser sur la piste tout en respectant les pas qui se voulaient, pensa-t-elle être un tcha-tcha. L'expérience de ses danseurs donnait l'impression qu'ils pratiquaient depuis des années. Sam ne put décrocher jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son coude.

\- Ils dansent bien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet ! Répondit Sam en soufflant sous la peur que lui avait fait la jeune femme.

\- Désolée... Je vous ai surprise.

\- Oui, j'étais plongée dans la danse de ce couple. Ils ont une passion lorsqu'ils dansent qui est plutôt éclatante.

\- C'est le cas de le dire !

\- Vous les connaissez ?

\- Non, ce sont des clients que je connais via le transport en bateau, comme lorsque je vous ai rencontrée.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas ce soir ?

\- Non. Et heureusement ! Répondit la jeune femme en rigolant. Par contre demain, première heure, après que les derniers soient partis. Là, il va y avoir un sacré ménage. Entre les vomissements et tout le reste...

\- Je vous plains vraiment. Je ne connais même pas votre nom... ?

\- Appelez moi Vir. C'est le diminutif de Virginie, mais je trouve ça un peu long.

\- Appelez moi Sam, diminutif de Samantha, et je trouve cela... Un peu long aussi en fait.

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent et continuèrent de parler tandis qu'arrivait de plus en plus de monde sur la petite plage dansante.

Jack avait revêtu un pantalon de lin beige et une chemise blanche toute simple. De jolies chaussures prêtées par son chauffeur et le tour était joué. Jim l'avait amené à l'hôtel aux alentours de 22h30, lorsqu'il avait eu un trou dans son emploi du temps très chargé en cette soirée dansante. Il avait été très surpris de devoir prendre le bateau pour arriver sur l'île. Il avait intérêt à garder les yeux bien droit devant lui et savoir où il était s'il ne voulait pas se perdre ou manquer les arrêts du bateau. Sam avait un jour d'avance sur lui et bien qu'elle avait la même capacité de reconnaissance que lui, elle avait tout de même un train d'avance. Si elle le voyait, elle serait capable de s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Les gardes du corps présents à tous les endroits de l'île ne lui faciliteraient sûrement pas la chose s'ils venaient à s'engueuler. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas, mais ne savait-on jamais.

\- Jack ! Stop ce baratin et entre dans cet hôtel ! Se réprimanda-t-il lui même.

La musique était forte et il n'était pas difficile de s'orienter vers la piste de danse, déjà pleine de couples et de jeunes, ou moins jeunes constata-t-il. Il était temps de se commander un verre s'il souhaitait passer incognito.

\- J'aime beaucoup danser, mais je dois vous avouer que je manque de pratique... Expliqua Vir.

\- De même pour moi. C'est tout de même incroyable que nous nous retrouvions coincées juste parce que nous ne pratiquons pas ! S'offusqua Sam.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour vous faire reprendre vos marques. Répondit une autre voix à ses côtés.

Sam tourna vivement la tête, surprise une nouvelle fois par l'arrivée soudaine d'une personne de qui elle n'était pas familière. Elle le reconnut après quelques secondes d'observation et ouvrit la bouche en un O flagrant.

\- Fermez la bouche, vous allez avaler une mouche. Rigola la jeune globe trotteuse.

Sam la fusilla du regard alors que l'homme en face d'elle laissait apparaître un petit sourire.

\- Alors ? Redemanda l'homme en tendant sa main vers la militaire.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas danser monsieur...

\- Rémi. Appelez moi Rémi.

Sam sourit. Elle regarda Virginie et sourit également, prit son mojito dans ses mains, aspira le reste de son cocktail et prit la main de se fameux Rémi. Très élégant devait elle dire ! Coiffé à la perfection, barbe rasée au poil, chemise beige à col ouvert, jean noir et chaussures cirées, comme celles qu'il avait porté lors de sa rencontre à l'aéroport... Ou peut-être des différentes... Peu importe, il s'avérait qu'elle était prête à s'amuser et que même si elle ne savait pas danser, et bien il ferait avec, monsieur voulait danser et elle aussi. Lorsque le directeur de l'hôtel prit sa main dans la sienne, il fit un signe à la jeune femme les regardant partir, de renouveler le cocktail. Elle inclina la tête, répondant à l'ordre et demanda la même chose au barman.

Rémi prit la hanche de Sam et son autre main dans la sienne, tandis que la jeune femme posait sa main gauche sur son épaule. Lui expliquant rapidement les pas, il fit un pas en avant, et elle en arrière tandis qu'ils faisaient bouger leur bassin sur le mouvement, lui en appuyant et mettant une pression sur la hanche pour la faire onduler. Ils revenaient au point de départ et changeaient de pied, alors que lui reculait et qu'elle avançait. Tout ceci, extrêmement collés serrés. Ils firent ce pas quelques secondes d'affilées, et finalement, il l'a fit tourner sur elle même tandis qu'elle reprenait le même mouvement et que finalement, il l'entraînait à faire un pas sur le côté, puis au centre, puis changeant de jambe, sur la gauche puis au centre.

Plus ou moins les mêmes pas tandis que la jupe de Sam volait autour de ses cuisses si puissamment mise en mouvement sous les coups des déhanchements. La jeune femme qui se prenait au jeu arrivait même à balancer sa tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique. Alors qu'il l'entraînait dans un déplacement très serré, elle le suivit, dans une danse effrénée qui prenait tout son sens. L'amusement, le corps qui parlait qui prenait place sur l'esprit, les effluves de désirs, les sens libérés. Alors qu'il la faisait tourner et tourner et tourner et encore tourner, lui avec, pour se retrouver à partir sur les pas du début. Un pas en avant, roulement du bassin, petits pas accompagnant, un pas en arrière, roulement du bassin, petits pas au centre.

C'est comme ceci que Jack trouva sa belle. Son cœur manqua un battement de voir qu'elle dansait avec un type bien plus jeune que lui. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Il était en colère, Daniel avait raison, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir. Avec son whisky, il n'en menait pas large, aussi, il décida de le boire d'une traite et d'en recommander un autre tout en ne décrochant pas son regard de la militaire. Elle dansait si bien, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte... Par faute sûrement, de ne jamais le lui avoir demandé, ou de ne l'avoir emmenée nul part où danser. Il fallait dire aussi que par leur rôle respectif au sein de la base, il était compliqué de pouvoir se montrer. Mieux valait être discret. Et puis, qui était ce gars, grand dadet aussi bien chaussé que le président lui même ?! Cela n'était plus de la concurrence, c'était... C'était... Perdu d'avance. Oui, c'était clair et net. Perdu d'avance. Il n'avait aucune chance en concurrence. Et elle semblait tellement perdue dans sa danse qu'il serait impossible de l'entraîner sur un autre sujet et encore moins de se montrer. Du moins pour le moment.

Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il se retrouve dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus simples ? C'était terrible quand même, tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour être avec la femme de sa vie. Pourquoi jouer avec les sentiments, pourquoi faire croire des choses qui en fait était irréelles... Il n'en aurait jamais fini de se poser des questions, et même si ce soir la soirée était plutôt à son summum, il était loin de pénétrer dans l'ambiance. Il était clair que cela aurait été plus facile si elle n'avait pas été en compagnie d'un autre, encore plus, en train de se trémousser collée serrée avec un autre. Quoi, Jack O'Neill serait-il jaloux ?! Et bien oui ! Il l'était, et s'il fallait le démontrer pour qu'elle le croit, il le ferait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle et sans lui avoir dit réellement ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi là. Et voilà qu'il repartait à la faire tourner sur elle même pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

Les pas se faisaient toujours plus précis, jamais l'un ne marchait sur les pieds de l'autre. C'était une harmonie plutôt explosive. Elle était très belle, dans cette robe bleue marine... Il aurait aimé que ce soir, elle ne soit rien qu'à lui. Il l'a prit de dos et se penchant en arrière, la pencha également sur lui, fit un tour et se pencha en avant au dessus d'elle alors qu'ils avançaient en même temps. Il avait tout à envier à cet homme ! Tout ! Ses compétences de danseur plutôt professionnel, son regard la couvant, ses habits de haute couture et sa posture très droite et pourtant si respectueuse et bien sur, son jeune âge. La danse se finit et cela lui fit mal de voir avec quelle admiration la jeune femme regardait dans ses yeux. Elle ne décrochait pas. Il était en train de la perdre, il l'avait déjà perdue, mais le sentiment se faisait bien plus intense maintenant. Jack serra les points et bu son verre de nouveau d'une traite. Et bien si Carter n'était pas celle ce soir à vouloir boire plus que de raison, c'était bien lui.

Il l'a pris par la main et la ramena au bar où son cocktail fraîchement servi l'attendait. L'autre homme commanda un vin blanc. Un vin blanc ! Non mais il y avait de quoi rire ! Un vin blanc ! A c'est sûr que ce type savait ce qu'il faisait. Jack fulminait. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Si jamais il se mettait en travers de sa route, elle lui en voudrait à jamais. Elle le lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se montrer maintenant ou il signait son arrêt de mort par les vigiles, qui le jetteraient dehors, par ce type qui lui ferait sa fête et par Sam, qui le supprimerait de ces contacts. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? A part suivre le cour des choses de loin...

\- Vous dansez incroyablement bien ! Je suis agréablement surprise ! S'exclama Sam.

\- Je vous remercie. Vous savez, lorsque l'on dirige ce genre de complexe hôtelier, on se doit de savoir un minimum de choses afin de prendre part à la réussite des vacances de ses clients.

\- Bravo ! Et merci ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée !

\- Quand vous voulez ! Votre rafraîchissement est servi. Je dois aller voir si mes clients s'amusent. Je vous retrouve plus tard. Amusez vous bien.

\- Merci beaucoup Rémi. Vous êtes très charmant ! Répondit la jeune femme avec un air séduisant qui n'échappa pas au regard du jeune homme.

Il répondit d'un sourire et s'éloigna, la regardant de nouveau rapidement. Surpris par son ton séducteur.

\- Eh ben dites donc ! Heureusement que vous ne saviez pas danser hein ! S'exclama la jeune femme a qui elle avait parlé plus tôt.

Sam rigola ouvertement et bu une autre gorgée de son mojito.

\- Vous savez, votre patron est un excellent danseur. Il a été très facile de le suivre.

\- Vous vous êtes surtout laissée porter ! Mais sans rire, vous avez un incroyable talent à apprendre rapidement. La première partie de la danse était plutôt crispée, puis il y a eu un déclic et vous vous êtes totalement laissée aller... C'était assez incroyable !

\- Vous devriez essayer aussi ! Répondit Sam, les joues rouges.

\- Et avec qui je vous prie ?

\- Il y a plein de charmants jeunes hommes qui n'attendent que ça Vir. Regardez autour de vous, vous attirez tous les regards !

\- A d'autre ! VOUS attirez tous les regards ! A ce propos, il y a un homme vers le bar là bas, qui vous a reluqué de la tête au pied, et j'ai d'ailleurs bien cru qu'il allait sauter sur Rémi avant que la danse ne soit finie.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Sam, souhaitant se méfier et ne voulant pas se mettre en danger, ni recourir à ses compétences d'art martiaux pendant ses vacances.

\- Je ne le vois plus. Mais si je le recroise, je vous le montrerais.

\- Comment était-il ?

\- Cheveux poivre sel, pantalon beige, chemise blanche... Assez vieux... Et aigri ! Il n'a pas affiché un sourire ! Expliqua la jeune femme.

Sam se mit à rire et but une nouvelle gorgée de son mojito alors qu'elle constatait que la piste de danse était pleine à craquer et que Rémi, une nouvelle fois, était présent sur la piste, avec une femme mariée, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir plus tôt.

\- Est-ce qu'il fait ça avec toutes les femmes ? Demanda Sam, curieuse de connaître cet homme qui lui paraissait si sympathique.

\- Lorsqu'il est présent aux soirées, il essaye en effet de passer du temps avec ses clients. Il offre un verre aux hommes, danse avec les femmes... Il est très charmant. Je pense qu'il souhaite vraiment que ses clients passent du bon temps.

\- C'est très agréable en tout cas.

\- Ah ! J'en connais une qui est tombée sous son charme !

\- Pas du tout ! Contrat la jeune femme blonde tandis que ses joues rosirent de plaisir sous les souvenirs de la danse plutôt chaude dont elle avait été le sujet.

\- Mais allez ! Vous en pincez pour lui ! Et en plus, s'il vous a offert le logement, à ce qui ce dit, c'est qu'il vous estime... Après je dis ça, je dis rien...

\- Bon... Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt charmant... Mais je me sens un peu plus vieille que lui... Pour autant... J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure.

Sous le choc, la jeune femme à ses côtés ne répondit pas, et puis finalement, explosa de rire.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Sam. Il faut dire ce qui est non ?

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup votre façon de penser ! J'adore !

Sam et Vir rigolèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, ne se préoccupant certainement pas de l'homme qui les regardait d'en face. Entre la plage et la piste de danse, à son quatrième verre, il ne parvenait plus à décrocher ses yeux de la femme qui le rendait fou depuis si longtemps. Il la savait heureuse. Elle rigolait, elle souriait. L'alcool aidait sûrement. Mais elle s'amusait et c'était le principal. Cet homme avait décroché également et cela ne lui avait fait que le plus grand bien. La sensation de la perdre et de la voir filer entre ses doigts avait été terrible. Il avait détesté cela. Cette jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait observé fut un moment, puis avait bougé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait dû exposer ses doutes à la militaire et qu'elles avaient regardé ensemble dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il lui fallait plus de temps. Du temps... Il avait toute la nuit. Mais elle s'amusait tellement, que cela ne serait pas pour tout de suite à son avis. Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher son plaisir...


	17. Affaire de sentiments

Bonjour à tous,

Nous approchons de la fin messieurs, dames... Bon, tous ceux qui veulent me taper, ça se passe maintenant, si au contraire, vous préférez les bols de glaces, dans ce cas, je vous conseille de vous en faire un au chocolat... C'est de saison en plus parce que je ne sais pas pour vous, mais chez moi, il fait un temps magnifique ! Bon, ben bonne lecture, dis la meuf qui se taille en courant !

Le merci habituel et infini à mes chaleureux reviewers : **saragrissom831601** et **Sevryna** ! Je m'ennuierais sans vous ;)

* * *

Sam était retournée sur la piste de danse avec Rémi alors qu'il était revenue la voir. Ils avaient alors danser une rumba plutôt calme, une fois de plus, très collés serrés, avec cette fois, la main du jeune homme appuyant par coup puissant sur ses reins. L'ondulation espérée du corps de la jeune femme se faisait ainsi beaucoup plus aisément. Sam avait caché sa tête dans le coup du jeune homme, respirant son after shave, s'empreignant de son odeur, de son touché, de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle avait simplement besoin d'attention. Elle aurait vraiment aimé que ce soit une autre personne, mais malheureusement, cette personne n'avait jamais réellement était prête à être avec elle. Elle l'avait cru, et au final, elle s'était trompée si stupidement ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que toutes ses années ne rimaient à rien... Tout ce temps perdu, tout ces moments qui ne signifiaient... Rien... La jeune femme renifla aux souvenirs plutôt douloureux de sa relation avec son supérieur. Pourquoi était-ce devenu si difficile ? Tout semblait si facile avant, ils rigolaient, s'amusaient, partageaient du temps ensemble, jamais de sous entendu, jamais de doutes, les blagues venaient instinctivement, les regards avaient été révélateurs... Elle n'avait rien compris. Elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas plus... Elle l'aurait voulu qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas remarqué l'homme qui la détaillait du regard, accoudé au bar, de nouveau avec un verre en main. Le cœur cognant de milles douleurs. Celle qui était supposée être maintenant avec lui dansait si proche de son partenaire. Elle lui était totalement dédiée, elle était totalement en harmonie avec lui, elle se laissait emporter. Elle se laissait aller, mais bordel Carter ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'était pas comme ça. Il avait dû lui donner quelque chose à boire de mauvais. Il fallait qu'il intervienne ! Il le fallait. Quitte à mettre toutes ses chances de la récupérer au fond d'un trou béant dans le sable. Il serait impossible de lui faire entendre raison s'il agissait. Mais... Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Carter avait été très mal durant les derniers jours, peut-être... Peut-être l'était-elle toujours et que l'alcool n'aidait pas. Il fallait qu'il agisse !

La musique s'arrêtât et Rémi écarta Sam de ses bras. La jeune femme ne leva pas les yeux et tout en baissant la tête le suivit, alors que sa prise ferme sur sa main l'emmenait vers la plage. Se sentant bien en sa compagnie, elle continua à le suivre et le laissa l'asseoir face à la plage. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Hey ! Murmura-t-il.

Sam ne répondit pas, elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil et continua à épier la mer. Comme s'IL allait sortir, sortir de l'eau, sortir d'elle ne savait où. Cela se pouvait, elle se rappelait très bien cette mission où Daniel avait été retenu prisonnier sous la mer. Et eux, eux, ils avaient débarqué comme ça, au milieu des flots. Alors oui, peut-être qu'elle avait le droit de rêver. De rêver à lui, à sa présence, à tout ce que Jack O'Neill lui avait apporté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Rémi très calmement.

\- Je... Simplement des pensées... Essaya d'expliquer Sam en refoulant au plus profond d'elle les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Quel genre de pensées ?

Sam ne répondit pas et Rémi continua.

\- J'ai bien remarqué que depuis que vous êtes là, vous êtes préoccupée. Entre rêve et réalité. Je pensais que vous amener ici vous aiderait à relaxer votre esprit et peut-être, à faire sortir vos émotions...

\- Vous avez bien fait, l'endroit est idéal. Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

\- J'aime aider les gens, j'ai toujours eu se penchant pour les femmes ultra compliquée qui n'ont pas leur cœur à offrir, simplement un chemin à retrouver.

Sam tourna son visage vers lui et sourit. Il était facile de se perdre dans ses paroles. Il était facile de l'écouter et de comprendre que oui, lui l'a comprenait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tomber amoureuse, seulement de temps pour elle et pour se retrouver et savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Doucement, Sam s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue droite. Caressant du pouce cette peau si douce.

\- Quel âge avez vous Rémi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Vous seriez surprise. Répondit-il en continuant de la regarder.

\- Dîtes toujours.

\- J'ai 35 ans.

Sam sourit ouvertement cette fois, surprise de cette révélation. Elle n'avait après tout que 4 ans de plus que lui...

\- Carter...

Sam se retourna vivement sous la voix grondante et en même temps timide de cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit là ? Comment LUI, pouvait-il ENCORE se retrouver à un endroit où elle ne le désirait pas, à un endroit où elle souhaitait faire SA vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Gronda-t-elle. Bien trop en colère pour modérer ces paroles.

Elle était en vacances, merde ! Elle avait encore le droit d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle sans qu'il ne lui court après constamment !

\- Carter... Je suis venu pour vous parler. Nous devons parler.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Et je vous ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille !

\- Je vous en prie Carter, il y a eu un malentendu, un simple malentendu. Croyez moi ! Supplia Jack alors qu'il avait quelques difficultés à tenir debout.

Sam ne l'avait pas remarqué, bien trop occupée à se défendre bec et ongles contre son supérieur.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je veux avoir du temps pour moi ! Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ?! Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre que je souhaite être seule et réfléchir ?! Réfléchir à vous, à moi et à toutes ses... Raaah ! Pourquoi êtes vous là ?! Comment m'avez vous trouvée ? Vous m'avez suivie c'est ça ? Cria Sam.

\- J'ai... Hum... J'ai téléphoné à... Cela n'a pas d'importance... Je vous ai trouvée et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Je veux qu'au moins vous me laissiez la chance de m'expliquer. Laissez moi seulement vous expliquer pourquoi et je m'en irais.

\- Sam... Qui est ce type ? Demanda Rémi debout derrière elle.

\- Mon supérieur. Répondit-elle d'un ton qui mettait fin à toute discussion. Si vous aviez voulu vous expliquer, vous auriez dû attendre mon retour et ne pas me courir après...

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez de conneries Sam. Sam, je pense que cet homme à mis quelque chose dans ton verre.

Sam le regarda interloquée par l'accusation.

\- Et moi je pense que vous avez trop bu Monsieur. Je ne mettrais jamais rien dans le verre d'une de mes clientes. S'offusqua Rémi.

\- Ouai ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! S'écria Jack.

\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Et...

Sam s'approcha de son supérieur et sentit l'odeur se dégageant de sa veste.

\- Vous empestez l'alcool ! Allez vous en et laissez moi tranquille !

\- Sam je vous en prie... Je ne veux pas vous laisser seule avec lui. Répondit Jack.

Ses nerfs gonflèrent encore plus au plus profond d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les points pour ne rien faire de compromettant.

\- Il me semble que je sais encore me défendre ! Vous en avez la preuve ! Je crois qu'il serait raisonnable que l'un des gardes de la sécurité vous ramène à votre hôtel. Vous êtes sous une forte emprise d'alcool et il serait dommageable que vous tombiez à l'eau en partant de cette fête. Bonne nuit mon général.

\- Mon général ? Demanda Rémi.

\- Je suis militaire. Répondit Sam d'un ton tranchant une fois de plus.

\- Sam... Commença O'Neill.

\- Je ne vais pas vous le répéter, madame souhaite passer du temps seule. Si vous souhaitez continuer à passer du temps au sein de cette soirée, vous serez le bienvenu du temps que vous n'importunerez personne. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux dépêcher un garde afin de vous ramener. Dit Rémi d'un ton qui n'avait pas de retour possible.

Jack fulminait. Il avait les mains liées. Si il continuait sa mascarade, sûrement que cet homme, qui avait l'air d'avoir de l'influence dans l'hôtel, le ferait jeter dehors. Il préférait encore veiller sur Carter pour agir si cela devait aller plus loin. Le militaire grogna, regarda Sam qui s'éloignait déjà en direction de la plage, regarda Rémi et le fusilla du regard en lui disant :

\- Je suis général de l'US Air Force, avisez vous de lui faire du mal, et je vous assure que vous entendrez parler de moi !

\- Je vous promet de ne pas lui faire du mal. Je respecte les femmes monsieur O'Neill, encore plus lorsque celles ci sont mes clientes.

Rémi passa devant le militaire et suivit Sam en s'enfonçant dans le sable, alors que les lumières de la soirée ainsi que la lune brillante permettait de voir les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme s'éloigner. Jack serra les points et frappa du pied dans le sable.

\- Et merde ! Jura-t-il.

Il n'était vraiment pas bon à ce genre de choses. Parler, faire ressentir, non, définitivement, il était très mauvais. En les regardant s'éloigner, il revint vers la soirée et essaya de les suivre du regard alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher au loin. Il prit finalement le pavement de bois, suivit de celui en roche afin de les suivre discrètement par l'intérieur. Le chemin dominait la plage de sa hauteur, et il avait ainsi l'opportunité de pouvoir faire une filature tout en se dissimulant derrière les arbres. Il avait quelques difficultés à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à cause de la musique, mais s'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait se débrouiller pour avoir quelques bribes de phrases.

\- Sam, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Rémi en la rattrapant par le poignet.

Cette dernière se défit de sa prise et essuya de nouveau sa joue.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Que puis je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Pas grand chose. Dit elle en montrant un mince sourire.

\- Pouvez vous m'expliquer qui est cet homme ?

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... Il y a de cela... 8 ans ? Oui... 8 ans. Ça fait un moment hein ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est pas mal.

\- Mais je suis son second. Il est mon supérieur. Rien n'est possible entre nous.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Rémi.

\- Il existe une loi au sein de l'armée qui empêche un officier supérieur d'avoir une relation fraternelle avec son second.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda encore le jeune homme alors qu'il était curieux de savoir pourquoi cet homme avait débarqué sur la plage pour à l'évidence, la protéger.

\- Et bien, si vous étiez sous le feu de l'ennemi et que votre « petit ami » et en même temps supérieur tombait sous les tirs... Que feriez vous ?

\- J'irais à son secours !

\- C'est bien là le problème. Vous devez maintenir votre position et terminer la mission avant de pouvoir vous permettre un tel luxe...

Le silence domina une bonne partie de cette conversation. Rémi comprenait que ses deux personnes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Il l'avait bien vu au regard de l'homme pour cette femme. Et à la réaction de la militaire, il avait vite compris que tous ses doutes et ses questions ne partaient que d'une seule personne. Ce fameux Jack O'Neill.

\- Vous l'aimez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Souffla la jeune femme. J'ai pourtant essayé de l'oublier. Mais cela me semble impossible.

\- Pourquoi vouloir l'oublier ?

\- Il joue avec mes sentiments ! Il se sert de moi comme... D'un soldat. Répondit Sam ironique en pensant à la véracité de ses propos.

\- Peut-être que lui aussi est perdu entre sa raison et son cœur... Exposa Rémi.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Et bien, son cœur est pris par une femme vraiment séduisante et je le comprends tellement, il est amoureux de vous, c'est clair. Cela saute aux yeux. Et d'un autre côté, il est toujours militaire et votre supérieur, il ne peut pas se permettre de vous mettre en danger. Car à priori, s'il est tant contrarié dans sa relation avec vous, c'est parce qu'il tient à vous et qu'il ne sait pas comment faire pour vous protéger.

La vérité dans les propos de Rémi traversèrent Sam de part en part. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que peut-être Jack O'Neill n'était pas un homme qui se confiait. Que peut-être, cet homme ferait tout pour la protéger en dépit de lui faire du mal, tant qu'il pensait que c'était pour son propre bien à elle. Sam en eut le souffle coupé. La révélation était si violente. Cela n'expliquait pas le baiser à Kerry pour autant, ni le fait qu'il l'ai invitée à vivre chez lui pendant tout ce temps. Sam se retourna vers Rémi, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Répondant à son étreinte, le baiser devînt bien vite beaucoup plus passionné et violent. Elle avait besoin d'un homme qui la ferait se sentir femme. Elle avait besoin elle aussi, de pouvoir montrer à Jack qu'elle pouvait faire du mal. Certes, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il avait pris son pied, et elle aussi, avant de retomber dans le grand problème sentimental, elle souhaitait se sentir elle, femme, Samantha, la jeune femme avec des désirs également. Rémi se recula pourtant, prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains.

\- Je ne veux pas vous proposer quoi que se soit Sam, mais si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin pour ce soir. Alors, je serais là.

La jeune femme le fit taire d'un autre baiser et l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement. Ils tombèrent à genoux tandis que Rémi s'allongeait sur elle. Elle lui arracha sa chemise sans même prendre le temps de défaire les boutons. Il faudrait qu'il pense à jeter celle ci à la poubelle. Sa main passa sous la jupe de la jeune femme et d'une douceur exquise, glissa sur sa cuisse tandis que la jeune femme partait à la découverte de ses abdominaux. Une caresse en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent très vite nus tous les deux à se donner l'un à l'autre.

A seulement quelques mètres de là, un homme s'était assis dos à un arbre, s'étant détourné de la vue des deux amants ensemble. Une larme solitaire coulait sur une de ses joues. Il n'avait pas pu intervenir, car c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Il l'avait compris en la voyant se jeter sur lui. Elle avait besoin... Elle avait besoin de... Elle avait besoin d'amour. La seule chose qu'elle réclamait était de l'amour. Et il n'avait jamais été capable de lui en donner. Et pourtant, que Dieu lui soit témoin de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse se faire autant de mal en restant là, assit dos à ce couple, ce couple qui comprenait sa femme, la sienne. C'était de la torture. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix convulsée de la jeune femme et il savait qu'il l'avait mené à son plaisir. Seulement pour un soir, il lui avait dit et il avait entendu. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, il l'avait entendu aussi. Voilà, ils étaient à égalité. Il l'avait trompé avec Kerry et elle avec cet homme. C'était ironique de dire ce genre de choses alors que le seul mois où ils avaient été ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais trompé, ni l'un, ni l'autre. En se frottant la nuque, il se remit sur ses pieds et marcha vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Il avait assez consommé ce soir, et il n'aurait plus qu'à appeler Jim. Sam dormirait de toute façon, pour quelques bonnes heures d'après ses connaissances sur la militaire. Il tenterait de revenir dans l'après midi. En attendant, il fallait qu'il dorme et qu'il se prépare à la confrontation du lendemain.


	18. Dîtes moi qui je suis

Hey salut les p'tits loups !

Bon... Pas besoin de glace pour ce chapitre là, juste... Profitez et... Ne craignez rien lol. Installez vous dans une position confortable, pour un minimum de 15 minutes car vous êtes sur le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire, et surtout l'avant dernier, donc détendez vous et profitez bien. On retourne à la chanson, et oui, il faut bien que l'histoire avance ;) Donc _Dîtes moi qui je suis_ d' Hélène Segara, je pense qu'elle vous mettra vraiment dans l'ambiance.

Je souhaite préciser que le Jack ici n'est pas un OOC, vous ne l'aurez jamais vu aussi loquace, si c'est ma façon de voir le dénouement de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle correspondra à ce que vous attendiez, on ne peut jamais satisfaire tout le monde. En tout cas, pour le peu que ça pourra vouloir dire, je remercie infiniment les reviewers du chapitre précédent, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction, alors, merci pour m'avoir assurer dans mon écriture ! **Guest, CR9, (Guest), Zazasam (Guest) et saragrissom831601** !

 **Guest :** Que dire, j'ai d'abord eu le coeur qui battait à 100 000 au départ en me disant que le chapitre n'allait pas plaire du tout. Et finalement, je vois que tu décortiques le chapitre d'une façon tout à fait en cohérence avec ce que j'ai à l'esprit lorsque je l'écris. Clairement, tu n'es pas d'accord avec la vengeance et je l'entends. Mais dis toi qu'elle n'a pas agi dans la vengeance, seulement dans son besoin affectif. Que Rémi n'es pas repoussé Sam... Je me disais que j'avais besoin de cette relation sexuelle dans l'histoire pour arriver à faire avancer Sam en fait... Mais ton idée aurait tout aussi pu être approfondie. Je te remercie pour ta review excellemment construite !

 **CR9 (Guest) :** Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise et de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs courageux ! Qui des deux est le plus détruit...? Est ce qu'un "aucun des deux" te conviendrait il ? Il est clair qu'O'Neill souffre sur le moment et je te laisse découvrir ci dessous comment il va finalement le prendre ;) Merci pour cette review chaleureuse ! Elle fait plaisir !

 **Zazasam (Guest) :** Ahahaha et bien je suis ravie que la suite de cette histoire te plaise, surtout qu'en général, les fans du Jarter n'en sont pas fans, alors crois moi ça me fais plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Une brise douce, une chaude présence sur son ventre à peine recouvert d'un tissu qu'elle reconnaissait difficilement. Après une main pour frotter ses yeux encore endormis, elle se réveilla lentement et observa les lieux. Elle se trouvait dans son chalet, fenêtre ouverte alors que les rayons du soleil pénétraient pleinement par la baie vitrée, elle aussi ouverte. Ce que cela était agréable ! L'odeur du café lui tira une grimace de curiosité. Qui pouvait bien avoir préparé le café, et comment s'était elle retrouvée ici ? La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était d'avoir partagé une excellente soirée avec Rémi... Mais également d'avoir fait la rencontre avec son général. Jack O'Neill se trouvait alors sur la même île qu'elle. Il n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou en colère. Il était venu pour elle, pour sauver les choses, il tenait quand même un minimum à elle... Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait seulement alléger sa conscience ? « Arrêtes Sam ! » C'est bon quoi ! Elle savait bien qu'il portait beaucoup de tords sur ses épaules, mais pourquoi serait il là si ce n'était pas pour elle... La jeune femme repoussa le drap à ses pieds. La nudité lui allait bien. Il fallait aussi qu'elle remette les choses à leurs places. Surtout avec Rémi. Elle prit un peignoir dans l'armoire et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir d'où venait le café. Elle s'avança et l'appela :

\- Rémi ?

Aucune réponse. Son regard glissa vers la tasse de café encore fumante qui l'attendait sur la table, alors qu'un petit mot avait été déposé à côté.

 _« J'ai passé une très agréable soirée à tes côtés. Tu pourras me trouver aux alentours de l'hôtel si besoins. Ton ami est invité s'il désire rester. J'aimerais également vous offrir un dîner si vous aviez envie d'en profiter. La réceptionniste est au courant. Passe un agréable séjour Sam. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Rémi. »._

Trop charmant ! Sam en avait le rouge aux joues. Elle tombait vraiment sur des hommes sympathiques et prévenants. Elle avait de la chance, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Sam prit sa tasse de café et descendit sur la terrasse afin de prendre un bain de soleil matinal. Elle ouvrit les pans de son peignoir et soupira de bonheur. Elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Sa conversation avec Rémi lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle avait compris que personne ne pourrait remplacer Jack, avec ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts. C'était lui qu'elle aimait et personne d'autre. Elle le détestait tout de même pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, mais après tout, le pardon était là pour être utilisé. Et elle comptait bien s'en servir. Elle voulait que la roue tourne, qu'ils aient leur chance, et si pour cela, il fallait aller vite, elle irait vite, après tout, c'était vraiment avec lui qu'elle voulait être et ce qu'elle voulait vraiment au plus profond d'elle. Elle but tranquillement son café tandis que les oiseaux lui soufflaient une douce mélodie qu'il était toujours agréable d'écouter. Le soleil pour donner de la vivacité à ses membres déjà bien dorés. Fermer les yeux étaient bien plus appréciateur, peut-être aussi car n'ayant pas ses lunettes de soleil, c'était aussi le seul moyen qu'elle avait de réellement apprécier la saveur de ce dernier.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement, s'étant réveillée tardivement, elle avait eu à passer une seule petite heure au soleil avant que son ventre ne réclame son dû. Un tartare français, quelques feuilles de salade, excellent pour se rafraîchir avec ce soleil de plomb. Elle avait enfilé son haut de maillot rouge, et un paréo en dentelle blanche au dessus du bas de maillot tandis qu'elle prenait un livre avec elle et se dirigeait pieds nus vers la plage privée. Elle aimait l'atmosphère apaisante d'une plage quasiment déserte. Elle avait pris son pied hier soir, mais elle se sentait également coupable. Coupable d'avoir couché avec un autre homme, même après avoir vu et parler au général O'Neill, coupable d'avoir pu se laisser aller dans ses bras, de s'être donnée à lui, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle en avait eu besoin pour avancer. Mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui demander son pardon alors que pourtant, il avait fait la même chose si ce n'est pire, de son côté à lui. Il fallait qu'ils remettent les compteurs à zéro, il fallait qu'ils repartent sur une nouvelle page. Ils ne pourraient jamais reprendre leur histoire avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Cela lui paraissait impossible. Tout en avançant dans le sable fin, ses pieds traînant et se mélangeant aux granulés ci doux et chauds, elle regardait les vagues s'écraser sur la plage. Il n'y avait pas de surfers ici, c'était bien trop calme. Deux couples exactement, pas un de plus, pas un de moins, profitaient de l'eau tiède. Elle les jalousait secrètement, rêvant à son général la tenant dans ses bras dans l'eau, dansant ensemble pour rester à la surface. Ou bien se perdant dans la lagune à force de s'embrasser passionnément. Le son récurrent des vagues s'échouant lui permettait de se bercer tranquillement, jouant avec ses cheveux contre ses joues, puis avec ses pieds, traçant des figures dans le sable. Elle posa sa serviette et son livre au dessus, dans un coin isolé où elle avait la joie d'avoir un paysage différent dans sa vision. Un grand rocher qui sortait de l'eau juste à sa gauche. C'était magnifique. Ce contraste avec cette impression que ce rocher avait poussé juste ici était assez impressionnant et original. La jeune femme se remit à marcher le long de la plage, tout en laissant la brise faire voler ses cheveux, ses yeux s'égarer sur l'au delà et ses mains entourer son corps svelte. Elle entonna les rythmes d'une chanson qui lui revenait et qu'elle se collait très bien à la peau.

 **Dîtes moi qui je suis**

 _J'ai perdu dans tes grands yeux,_

 _Cette inconscience que l'on a quand on est deux, si intense._

 _J'ai aimé à cœur perdu et sans raison,_

 _Je ne suis qu'un ange déchu sans illusions._

 _Et je te cherche dans la foule,_

 _Qui me dessèche,_

 _Et je m'écroule._

 _Si seule,_

 _Abandonnée,_

 _Comme une toute petite fille,_

 _Les yeux mouillés, les yeux mouillés._

 _Dîtes moi qui je suis, qui je suis, qui je suis,_

 _Sans son amour,_

 _Moi qui n'ai plus de vie, plus de vie, plus de vie,_

 _Plus rien autour._

 _Comme un papillon aveuglé par l'amour_

 _Qui ne peut même plus voler vers le jour._

 _Mon cœur est prisonnier d'un flacon,_

 _Que le temps avait scellé de ton nom._

 _Et je te cherche dans la foule,_

 _Qui me dessèche,_

 _Et je m'écroule._

 _Si seule,_

 _Abandonnée,_

 _Comme une toute petite fille,_

 _Les yeux mouillés, les yeux mouillés._

 _Dîtes moi qui je suis, qui je suis, qui je suis,_

 _Sans son amour,_

 _Moi qui n'ai plus de vie, plus de vie, plus de vie,_

 _Plus rien autour._

Tournant sur elle même, les yeux fermés, ressentant seulement les délicates sensations de la brise entourant son corps. Elle ressentait et se laissait porter. Ne rien faire d'autre, juste respirer, vivre le moment, savourer cette insouciance. Il était rare de trouver la paix lorsque le vacarme de notre cœur était si fort qu'il vous donnait un rythme intense. Une vie de vacarme auquel elle avait fait faux bond depuis quelques jours. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien !

 _Dîtes moi qui je suis, qui je suis, qui je suis,_

 _Sans son amour,_

 _Moi qui n'ai plus de vie, plus de vie, plus de vie,_

 _Plus rien autour._

 _Comme un papillon, aveuglé par l'amour,_

 _Qui ne veut même plus voler vers le jour._

 _Mon cœur, prisonnier d'un flacon,_

 _Que le temps avait scellé de ton nom._

 _Dîtes moi qui je suis, qui je suis, qui je suis,_

 _Sans son amour,_

 _Moi qui n'ai plus de vie, plus de vie, plus de vie,_

 _Plus rien autour._

 _Dîtes moi qui je suis, qui je suis, qui je suis,_

 _Sans son amour,_

 _Moi qui n'ai plus de vie, plus de vie, plus de vie,_

 _Plus rien autour._

\- Je peux répondre à cette question. Lui répondit cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elle se figea à son arrivée et il vit la courbe de ses épaules se contracter. Il était là à cause de tout ça et à chaque fois qu'il entendait ou lisait l'un de ses textes, il comprenait tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il se sentait coupable en soit, mais il était là pour réparer le chagrin qu'il lui avait causé. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il le savait. Elle l'avait dit de nombreuses fois, elle avait cherché à lui faire comprendre, il avait échoué. Seulement échoué à entendre, car au final, il l'avait toujours comprise. En parcourant la plage, les mains dans les poches, profitant de l'air de cette bonne journée, il l'avait vu sortir du feuillage dense de la montagne et l'avait découverte aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil. Il avait souhaité lui parler et l'interpeller de suite, mais alors qu'il s'était approché, il avait entendu sa douce voix et avait souhaité la laisser finir, pour comprendre une dernière fois ce qu'elle lui disait au travers de ces mots. Il s'avançât d'un pas et elle en fit un également, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'éloigner de lui ou non. Plus rapidement, il s'accrocha à elle et elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse alors qu'elle était dos à lui. D'un bras la maintenant sous sa poitrine, l'autre s'était refermé sur son bras à elle, s'emmêlant l'un l'autre d'une façon qu'ils étaient maintenant totalement enlacés.

\- Ne fuis pas je t'en prie. Souffla Jack dans son oreille.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, bien trop surprise par l'ampleur des nouvelles sensations qu'elle ressentait. L'homme de sa vie, juste derrière elle, là maintenant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, était là, accroché à elle. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il était là. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle se tourner, le saluer ? S'écarter... ? Mais son corps refusait de bouger et même si elle l'aurait voulu, elle remarqua qu'elle n'aurait pas pu. Jack la tenait si fort, qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir sa tête ailleurs qu'au creux de son cou. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça ! Et autant elle adorait ça, autant tout les mauvais souvenirs se rappelaient à elle, elle se noyait sous l'image de lui et Kerry s'embrassant, de lui la malmenant lors de la fête de Daniel, de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans le Nevada, de son regard si froid, lui glaçant le dos lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'elle était réaffectée. Toutes ces images défilaient dans sa tête et bataillaient fermes pour savoir quelle émotion serait la gagnante.

Jack sentit la jeune femme tourner et retourner les événements mentalement, avant qu'elle ne puisse trop réfléchir à la situation, il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il prit sa main et la tira vers sa serviette. Il l'assit dessus et s'assit à côté d'elle, tout en gardant sa main fine dans les siennes, de peur que la jeune femme ne s'en aille.

\- Je... Je tiens à tout expliquer. Je veux que tu saches pourquoi tout ceci à commencé et comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Et ensuite, tu prendras la décision que tu veux. Mais d'abord, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir. Commença Jack.

Sam ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire et ayant trop peur que sa voix se dérobe sous ses émotions confuses. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait être calme et elle n'avait pas envie de faire du mal. Le seul moyen de pouvoir lui laisser une chance était de le laisser parler, ensuite, elle aviserait.

\- Très bien. Tout d'abord, ça a commencé lorsque le président m'a téléphoné. Tu travaillais encore dans le Nevada. Malgré mon désaccord, il m'a demandé de te réintégrer à SG1, ils avaient besoin de ton aide beaucoup plus que ce qu'en avait besoin la zone 51. Et, tu sais que je dois obéir aux ordres autant que tu le dois. Aussi, j'ai essayé de te dire les choses, mais tu as commencé à pleurer et... Et je déteste te voir pleurer, nous étions en public, je ne voulais pas mettre ta carrière en danger, je voulais seulement que tu me fasses confiance. Mais tu as commencé à pleurer et tu m'as supplié... Je suis tellement désolé. Mais la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas le choix, était celle de la force. Je suis conscient d'avoir été une brute, un connard et... Et tout le reste. Mais je... Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais Sam. Tu dois me croire.

Sam déglutit, elle se souvenait très bien de cette journée là, elle aurait préféré ne jamais se lever ce matin là et s'être faite portée malade. Son regard avait été si dur, si froid. La boule qu'elle avait dans sa gorge ne délogeait plus. Elle baissa la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Pas devant lui. C'était inenvisageable. Elle avait bien trop pleuré pour lui. Elle essaya pourtant de retirer sa main à l'évocation de ces mauvais souvenirs, mais il la retint prisonnière des siennes, ne souhaitant pas en terminer maintenant.

\- A chaque fois que je téléphonais à Daniel, je demandais de tes nouvelles. Mais il me répondait tout le temps la même chose. Que tu dépérissais à vue d'œil, que tu maigrissais, que tu parlais beaucoup moins et que tu passais des heures à travailler... Je me sentais tellement coupable. Je leur ai donc demandé de veiller sur toi. Qu'ils pensent à t'apporter à manger s'ils voyaient que tu n'étais pas au mess avec eux, et qu'ils passent à minuit pour te dire d'aller te reposer. Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit, et je pense qu'ils ont dû comprendre que parce que je n'étais plus là pour faire attention, c'était à eux de prendre le relais. Aussi, lorsque je t'ai vu à l'anniversaire de Daniel... Je... Je m'attendais à te voir, Daniel m'avait dit que tu serais là. Mais... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir autant changée... Tout d'abord, je pensais te retrouver, parler, de tout de rien, je savais bien que ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Nevada serait au milieu des sentiments si on venait à parler, même en temps que Général O'Neill et Colonel Carter, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu es autant de ressentiments négatifs. Nous n'avons même pas pu discuter sans que tu ne t'en ailles en courant... Tu... Tu semblais si faible, si mal en point. Et te voir comme ça, à cause de moi, m'a totalement retourné l'estomac. J'ai compris à ce moment là que je t'avais blessée, qu'en fait, tu n'avais plus confiance en moi et que tout était à refaire. J'ai essayé de te parler, de te demander de te calmer pour que l'on passe une bonne soirée. Mais tu n'en étais clairement pas capable. Tu étais bien trop blessée ! Je n'ai trouvé encore une fois que la manière forte pour que tu puisses rester à l'anniversaire de Daniel, et que notre histoire ne mette pas en péril la bonne ambiance et la fête... Je suis désolé, je me suis haï pour t'avoir parlé comme cela.

Et puis tout lui revenait, les discussions, même les plus intimes, les regards, les sourires en coin qu'il avait en pensant à elle. Cette femme brune du NID qu'elle haïssait tant pour tout ! Ses longs cheveux, sa posture parfaite, ses habits plus stylisés les uns que les autres, son professionnalisme, son sourire ultra bright, tout !

\- Depuis quand... ? Chuchota Sam.

Étonné par sa question, Jack la regarda et fit une grimace, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la militaire.

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- Depuis quand es tu avec elle ? Continua Sam, très calmement.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Arrêtes Jack ! Je sais que tu es avec elle depuis un moment, alors s'il te plaît, continues avec ton honnêteté et dis moi depuis quand tu sors avec cette femme ! Gronda Sam.

\- Je... Je ne suis avec personne Sam. C'est la vérité.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Répondit la jeune femme en baissant la tête, voyant que finalement, Jack n'était pas à même de tout lui dire concernant sa relation avec Kerry.

\- Je te jure...

\- Arrêtes ! Ne jure pas sur des choses qui sont fausses ! A l'anniversaire de Daniel, nous avons tous discutés et bien que j'étais sous l'influence de l'alcool, je peux te garantir que j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as répondu. Que lorsque vous aviez besoin de réconfort, vous étiez là l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle partageait ton lit et était là pour surveiller Cassie. Et puis ensuite, lorsque tu viens me draguer et que par derrière, tu l'embrasses sous mes yeux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que tu peux avoir toutes les femmes de la planète ? Parce que je t'assures que ce n'est pas ce que je veux et que tu ne risques pas de me mettre dans ton lit s'il y en a une autre ! Cracha Sam sous le poids douloureux de la colère.

Elle avait retiré sa main des siennes dans un violent mouvement et s'était redressée sur ses genoux, histoire de pouvoir s'écarter de l'homme qui lui faisait tant de mal. Jack avait réalisé ensuite qu'elle parlait de Kerry et il passa une main sur ses cheveux, alors qu'en effet, l'histoire avait été plutôt compliquée.

\- Non Sam... Avant toute chose, sache que je ne suis pas avec elle. Nous avons trouvé un compromis après... Après que je t'ai renvoyé au SGC. J'étais malade d'inquiétude, je... Tu me manquais atrocement et elle s'est un jour présentée à mon bureau pour prendre des nouvelles. Je lui ai expliqué notre situation. C'est après tout elle, qui m'a poussé à partir du SGC pour être avec toi. Je sais pas... Peut-être un mois après, elle est venue m'annoncer sa promotion à Washington également et... Elle recherchait un appartement. Avec Cassie à la maison et nos difficultés d'organisation, je lui ai tout de suite proposé au change. Je la logeais gratuitement et elle s'occupait de la maison et de Cassie si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle a accepté. Nous n'étions pas ensemble... Pour fêter ça, nous avons fait un petit brunch avec Cassie et lorsqu'elle est allée se coucher, nous avons bu. Puis je me suis mis à lui parler de toi, combien tu me manquais et le mal que je pensais t'avoir fait. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons couché ensemble. Et même si nous dormions dans le même lit par la suite, il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que trois fois. Peut-être deux autres fois de trop, mais qui n'évoquaient rien au final. Pour être honnête, elle me déchargeait un poids des épaules assez lourd, et... Nous étions amis, cette situation m'allégeait. Lorsque tu m'as demandé de mettre fin à cette relation... J'ai beaucoup hésité. Parce que je voulais que tu comprennes qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi et qu'elle m'aidait seulement à tout gérer. Et puis lorsque j'ai finalement compris que rien ne serait possible tant qu'elle serait là. Je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre au parc à Colorado Springs, elle était de déplacement ce jour là et cela me paraissait plus simple. Elle pouvait ainsi prendre ses affaires lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Je lui ai fait part de la situation et... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vraiment ! Elle m'a embrassé. Mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Vous les femmes, faites ça constamment dans les films, je suppose que c'est un au revoir définitif. Mais je te jure Sam, je te le jure, je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été avec elle.

\- Tu l'as été suffisamment pour coucher avec elle trois fois. Marmonna Sam, encore retournée par son explication et les douloureux souvenirs de cette conversation.

\- Oui, mais c'est comme coucher avec une fille d'un soir ! Protesta Jack.

Sam acquiesça la gorge nouée. Ils avaient différentes façons de voir les choses. Mais c'était un homme et elle une femme, elle savait très bien que les hommes préféraient noyer leur chagrin en ayant des relations sexuelles... Jack en profita pour la détailler du regard. Elle était si belle dans son bikini rouge et son paréo de dentelle blanche qu'il l'aurait volontiers croquée sur la plage.

\- La première fois que tu m'as chanté cette chanson, j'ai tout compris. J'ai vraiment tout compris. La douleur que tu ressentais, la peine que tu éprouvais, tout ! Je me souviens tes membres qui tremblaient, ton regard qui fuyait, tes yeux qui s'humidifiaient dès que tu me voyais. Lorsque j'ai vu ton comportement à la fête de Daniel, j'étais tellement inquiet ! Tellement ! Je ne suis plus arrivé à me contrôler et... Tu dois me pardonner, je t'en prie Sam. Pardonnes moi pour cette violence et... J'avais tellement peur ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi tu agissais ainsi... Ce n'était tellement pas toi ! Je... J'étais démuni, je ne savais plus quoi faire et... La seule chose que j'ai pensé bonne à utiliser, à été de te donner l'ordre de parler. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le faire, mais si je voulais en savoir un tout petit peu plus, alors il fallait que je le fasse. Je t'en prie Sam, tu dois me pardonner. Je ne suis pas un homme violent et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal. Tu comprends ? Continua Jack en essayant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

Sam essuya une larme au coin de son œil et lui permit de reprendre sa main. Bien que le temps réparerait les erreurs, elle aimait cet homme. Et les confessions qu'il lui faisait, expliquaient tout du début à la fin. Et au final, elle se rendait compte que sans ses explications, elle aurait pu tourner en rond encore longtemps, à se morfondre sur elle même et à ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle savait bien que Jack n'était pas violent, mais elle avait tellement eu peur ce soir là, et elle l'avait connu sous un autre jour, un jour qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et avec lequel elle avait dû composer.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés au bar... J'étais vraiment... Très heureux ! J'étais heureux car tu m'as tout dit et j'ai tout compris ! J'ai compris combien tu avais eu mal, combien tu avais de la rancœur envers moi... Et le fait que tu me l'exprimes de vive voix... Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Et pourtant... Quand je t'ai attendu au parc et que tu n'ai jamais venue... J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai compris lorsque tu m'as expliqué avoir vu Kerry m'embrasser. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé... Que... Que clairement pour moi, tout ça ne voulait rien dire. Merde Sam ! Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les mots ! Bien sûr que je n'arrivais à rien en essayant de t'expliquer les choses. J'avais un mur en face de moi, un mur d'un béton dur comme la coque d'un réplicateur !

Sam étouffa un rire sous la métaphore douteuse d'O'Neill. Il n'était pas bon aux explications, mais il s'en sortait toujours très bien avec ses traits d'humour. Il s'était bien trop mis à nu et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en supporterait encore. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait comme cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre ses explications. Jack sourit devant le rire de Sam. Il prit le coin de son menton entre deux doigts et tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Sam, il faut que tu me crois... J'aurais parcouru le monde entier pour te retrouver et te faire comprendre que tu avais tout faux. Que dis-je, la galaxie entière ? Je t'aime Sam, n'en doutes jamais. Et aujourd'hui, je ne veux rien d'autre que de partager ces moments avec toi. Je ne veux plus te voir malheureuse comme lors de ces derniers mois. Mon cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Sam détourna le regard, assimilant ses derniers mots. Il n'était pas italien, mais il avait eu les mots qu'il fallait. Il était là, devant elle, attendant une réponse et une fois encore, elle le faisait attendre. Elle était maintenant sûre qu'il avait compris comment elle s'était sentie et elle se sentait en confiance totale avec le fait qu'il resterait avec elle. Il restait encore le problème de la loi, puisque maintenant qu'elle était retournée à Cheyenne Mountain, elle était de nouveau sous ses ordres.

\- Sam, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Chuchota Jack.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda en le détaillant du regard. Ses traits étaient fins et durs. Elle savait qu'il était fatigué par tout ça. Sûrement qu'il n'avait pas dû se reposer correctement. Son regard était sombre et elle pouvait lire des éclats d'inquiétude. Il était temps qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche en regardant derrière lui, prête à prendre la parole et pourtant, aucun son ne sortit. Elle referma la bouche et le regarda de nouveau. Il avait toujours sa main dans les siennes et la serrait fort pour l'encourager dans sa réponse. Elle fit un sourire en coin et fixa ses lèvres fines. Après tout, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait eu besoin d'entendre. Lentement, comme si le temps s'était ralenti, elle s'avançât vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'un baiser calme, savourant seulement les premières sensations que son corps lui procurait. Tout se rappelait à elle de nouveau, le renvoie, le déception, la colère, la trahison, elle avait peur, elle avait vraiment peur de souffrir de nouveau et pourtant, elle savourait éperdument ce simple touché. Elle n'apposait pas de pression, elle caressait seulement pour lui montrer qu'elle le remerciait et que peut-être, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à envisager. Pris par le baiser, Jack ne put que répondre à sa demande et pris l'arrière de sa tête dans sa grande main. Il l'aimait tellement ! Son nez caressait le sien, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se reculer. Yeux fermés, joues rouges, lèvres tremblantes, il devinait aisément qu'elle se posait une multitude de questions. Sam reposa son front sur le sien alors qu'elle reculait sa bouche de la sienne. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et ne souhaitait pas le faire. Qu'allait-il faire ? Courir ? Partir et lui dire que finalement, il ne voulait plus d'elle et que ça allait trop doucement... ? Mais elle n'eut pas à se poser plus de question qu'elle sentit sa tête bouger et sa bouche glisser sur sa joue. Il l'a pris dans ses bras si fort, qu'elle crut qu'il allait la faire exploser. Sam émit un petit sourire tout en reprenant de l'air. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, maintenant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Tout avait été dit au final. Sam ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler de nouvelles larmes de bonheur cette fois. Alors ça y est, après cette longue course vers l'amour, elle arrivait enfin au bout du chemin, main dans la main avec sa moitié. Celle qu'elle avait choisie. Sam étouffa un sanglot et Jack l'entendit, il l'écarta de lui et la regarda avec inquiétude alors que la jeune femme lui faisait un sourire des plus resplendissants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'enquit Jack.

\- Rien. Je suis simplement libre ! Rit-elle en le regardant et en laissant sortir un autre sanglot.

Jack secoua la tête d'incrédulité et lui sourit en retour. Il la reprit dans ses bras alors que la jeune femme prit de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa aussi délicatement que leur premier baiser. Jack se laissa bien entendu faire et entoura son corps de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle était à genoux entre ses jambes ouvertes et pour le moment, il ne souhaitait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Finalement, Sam le poussa à s'allonger sur la serviette et le chevaucha en continuant à l'embrasser alors que le militaire se permettait de caresser ses lèvres si douces avec sa langue. Elle ouvrit rapidement la bouche et commença un long ballet sensuel, où tout un chacun se découvrait dans une profonde intimité. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient pressés, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir et de connaître chaque centimètre de peau si cela était possible. Puis, les deux amants se séparèrent et reprirent leur souffle alors que la jeune femme posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et que le militaire s'évertuait à lui caresser le dos des deux mains, souhaitant la garder encore contre lui. Ils passèrent une heure dans cette position alors que Sam s'était endormie d'épuisement. Jack avait rêvé à elle, à lui, à leur vie future et à ce qui pouvait s'imprégner sur ses pages encore vierges. Il avait continué ses savantes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente remuer sous lui et qu'elle tourne la tête dans l'autre sens. Il l'avait regardée, se demandant si elle allait se réveiller ou non, et finalement, elle était repartie dans un sommeil réparateur.


	19. Rebelles

Eh coucou les amis !

Ca y est nous y voilà ! C'est la fin ! Et oui... Ca me fait drôle croyez moi ! J'espère que malgré cette longue attente, la fin aura valut la lecture jusqu'ici. J'espère aussi que l'histoire vous aura plu, je sais que beaucoup préfère laisser des commentaires à la toute fin d'une histoire alors c'est le moment ! Je recueille toutes vos impressions, éclatez vous !

 **Dernier chapitre à écouter avec le titre Rebelles, d'Hélène Segara !**

Merci infiniment à **saragrissom831601** et **Sevryna** pour leur reviews à chaque chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci pour cet accompagnement perpétuel ! Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! Surtout pour ma première fanfic de publiée ici !

Allez ! On se retrouve très vite pour un prochain opus : UN MANQUE QUOTIDIEN

Résumé : Sam perd tous ses proches en un temps record. Mais le corps et l'esprit peuvent-ils supporter une telle perte ?

Challenge lancé en 2015 par Angelgym34, histoire déjà écrite ! On se retrouve dimanche prochain !

A très vite les loulous !

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, Sam avait levé le bout de son nez en face du regard inquisiteur de Jack. Ils s'étaient souris et s'étaient de nouveau embrasser, n'ayant que trop peu connu cette nouvelle sensation. Finalement, Sam avait tout de même posé la question qui fâchait...

\- Jack... Que va-t-on faire avec la loi ?

\- Je n'ai que trop respecté cette loi jusqu'à maintenant Sam. Je ne veux plus gaspiller mon temps à donner pour mon pays et me pourrir la vie. Je souhaite passer au dessus.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il préférait donc avoir cette relation en toute discrétion. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était d'accord ou non.

\- Sam ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? S'inquiéta Jack.

\- Non ! Enfin, si... Mais... Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on va devoir vivre dans le secret toute notre vie ?

\- Pas forcément. J'ai assez confiance en nos amis pour leur dévoiler notre relation...

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Seulement... Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de ne jamais faire mes courses avec toi ou encore d'aller au docteur toute seule. De sortir en public sans te tenir la main ou de devoir attendre d'être à la maison pour te voler un baiser. Et puis... Je... Hum... Sam s'éclaircit la voix, clairement gênée d'émettre sa question. En fait je... J'ai 39 ans Jack et... Enfin, mon cycle biologique se termine et je ne peux pas me dire que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants parce que je dois vivre dans le secret.

Jack ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière phrase et cela le rembrunit aussitôt. Sam savait qu'en disant cela, elle risquait son couple, mais au final, il fallait tout de même qu'ils en parlent et qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

\- Tu ne veux plus d'enfants c'est ça ?

\- Non... Si... Non. Écoutes, je ne sais pas vraiment... Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. Je... Je comprends totalement ton souhait d'avoir un enfant et de donner la vie. N'ai pas de doutes la dessus. Il faut seulement que... Je sais... Que tu vieillis, et moi aussi. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux honnêtement pas te dire, si je serais à même d'avoir un enfant ou non. Nous sommes à peine ensemble. Je crois que chacun de notre côté, nous avons couru longtemps et nous sommes battus pour quelque chose que nous venons d'avoir... J'ai besoin de comprendre ce quelque chose... Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends même très bien. Sourit Sam.

\- Pour ce qui est du reste, j'espère bien que nous irons faire nos courses ensemble et que je t'accompagnerais au docteur lorsque tu seras malade. J'espère aussi que tu feras la même chose pour moi ceci dit. Dit-il en regardant sa réaction.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre qu'une tape s'abattait sur son épaule gauche alors que la jeune femme pouffait de rire.

\- Je sais bien qu'il faudra faire attention. Mais... Je ne suis plus vraiment ton commandant direct maintenant que Landry commande la base. Donc, si nous nous faisons suffisamment discrets, l'un habitant à Washington, l'autre à Colorado Springs, il y a de bonnes possibilités de réussites discrètes. Sourit Jack afin de s'expliquer.

Sam sourit également et lui répondit :

\- Des rebelles...

\- Exactement ! Des rebelles !

La jeune femme rigola et le militaire se réjouit de l'entendre rire de cette façon à nouveau. Que cela lui avait manqué ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la ré-entendre rire de ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant. Fut un temps ou tous les jours, il l'entendait dans les couloirs alors qu'il l'accompagnait au mess et lui sortait une blague. Et puis il était parti à Washington, et tout c'était arrêté. Il n'eut pas le temps de ressasser plus de mauvais souvenirs que la jeune femme le tirait debout sur la plage et l'emmenait en courant droit vers la mer.

 **Rebelles**

L'eau était tiède, aussi elle n'hésita pas à l'éclabousser avec sa main alors qu'elle courait dans l'autre sens pour ne pas qu'il la rattrape. Elle riait éperdument tandis qu'il s'était pris au jeu et essayait de la rattraper pour se venger de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais Carter était une joueuse et il aurait dû se douter qu'elle attaquerait. Arrivé vers elle, il attrapa sa main en se jetant dans l'eau à plat ventre et elle cria quand elle sentit sa prise sur elle. Elle rigola encore plus en se retournant, et le voyant s'écraser sur la plage alors qu'elle continuait de courir dans les petites vagues. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Quelque chose de grand et de beau s'offrait à elle et elle était bien prête à s'en saisir. Elle s'arrêtât une minute afin de regarder le soleil couchant et ses reflets orangers. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû car Jack s'était relevé et l'avait éclaboussée à son tour à l'aide de son pied pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sous la surprise, elle avait poussé un cri et sursauté, alors qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se remettre et l'avait fait plonger avec lui dans l'eau turquoise. Ils étaient ressortis la tête la première alors que Jack les avait guidé un peu plus loin où ils avaient tout juste pieds. Ils étaient à quelques centaines de mètres de la plage, mais cela ne les dérangeaient en rien. Ils étaient habitués à prendre des risques. Sam s'était relevée entièrement et avait de nouveau éclaboussé son homme tandis que lui s'était mis à nager vers elle afin de lui montrer ce que « néguer » voulait dire. Étant plus rapide à la nage qu'à la course, il la rattrapa par la cheville et la ramena vers lui d'une force qu'elle n'aurait pu contrer. Il lui attrapa les bras et les fit plonger tous les deux alors qu'il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallut qu'ils remontent plutôt rapidement pour prendre de l'air tandis que Sam avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle souriait contre ses lèvres tandis que Jack se plongeait dans ses iris d'un bleu qui n'était pas loin d'être comparable à l'océan. Il reprit ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Ils retournèrent vers la plage et il déposa son tendre fardeaux entre mer et terre, allongés sur le sable fin, alors que l'eau pouvait monter jusqu'à leur ventre. Sam le fit rouler et il en fit de même. Ils firent quelques roulades en rigolant, chacun souhaitant être au dessus de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Sam qui fut la gagnante, elle avait profité de sa faiblesse à ses baisers pour l'embrasser et se remettre sur lui. Et puis, une vague avait été plus forte que les autres et était montée jusqu'au visage de cette dernière alors que Jack devait secouer la tête pour enlever toute l'eau qu'il venait de se prendre. Il sourit sous le fou rire de Sam tandis qu'elle s'était finalement laissée tomber à côté de lui. Il l'a souleva et positionna ses mains sous sa poitrine alors qu'il la tenait de dos. Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'appesantir sur lui, il les fit tourner et tourner encore alors que les jambes de la jeune femme se soulevaient sous la vitesse du militaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde pieds et se contente de la remettre debout en face de lui. Ravie d'avoir pu entendre ses éclats de rire, bruit si doux à l'écoute. Il lui prit la main et se mit à rire également. Ils se relevèrent ensuite et avec un dernier baiser et regard, ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leurs rêves. Partager ensemble la route qui mènerait à leur bonheur. Avec pour seul témoin, le soleil couchant aux reflets flamboyants.

 **FIN**


End file.
